Path to Dawn, Dawn to Darkness
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: 7 of darkness and light. The Chosen's path to light, and the darkness within and beyond a realm of mystery: what shall triumph? It is merely his path that he takes. The one to light. The one to darkness. Or the one to dawn. T for violence & language.
1. Seven

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**...And before anything else, this is the sequel to Fated Souls, Lost Darkness, which is the sequel to Avenge the Past, Embrace the Future. If you haven't read Avenge the Past, Embrace the Future, read it. Same with Fated Souls, Lost Darkness...in order. It's AtP+EtF, FS+LS, this one, and the one after this...Read them? Good. Haven't? Get started.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Seven

"C'mon, Nodoka!" Sam looked behind to see Nodoka not too far from Sam; in fact, she was nearly catching up to the speeding hedgehog as they ran across a meadow in a nearby park.

"I'll catch you eventually!" Nodoka sped up, as did Sam, who merely chuckled as she gleefully ran after him.

"I know!" Sam was tackled to the ground by Nodoka, the duo rolling down a hill, only stopping in front of a lake, where they were laughing in sheer enjoyment.

They caught their breath slowly and looked at each other's eyes, none leaving the other's sight. "...You got me." Sam said, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah I did." Nodoka replied, also out of breath.

"Well, you two are enjoying yourselves." Sam's father came up to the duo, and crouched down to look at them, locked in the other's gaze.

Sam cleared his throat, and stood up slowly. "Father, nice to see you again." Sam said, his father nodding.

"Likewise…how are you, Nodoka?"

"I'm fine...couldn't be better, actually." Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and chuckled as she blushed.

"Good to hear. Training's going well?" The duo nodded, Sam's father nodding in response.

"What do you usually do, anyhow?"

"Nothing much…eat, train, eat some more…relax, train, eat and sleep. Occasionally we go out to eat, or get something…but that's pretty much it." Nodoka explained, Sam's father nodding.

"Alright…you need a load of training, considering the fact that...well, traditionally, the Chosen has seven people in his group, including himself…which you do now."

"…That isn't a problem." Sam said, shrugging.

"I know. But this is: the one of darkness eternal has seven to counter those seven of the Chosen." Sam's father's face turned serious, Sam nodding.

"Although, I have faith that you can beat those seven…you can do it." Sam's father lightened up, as did Sam, who nodded.

"…Oh, and one last thing before I go…Nodoka." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You wouldn't happen to be sleeping with my son, right? Because I found black, green, and regimental quills on one of the beds…" The duo blushed heavily, Sam raising a hand.

"Go on, son. This isn't school anymore…you're way past that." Sam's father chuckled as Sam placed his hand down, and he spoke.

"…Only reason being that Cosmos took Nodoka's bed. We wouldn't want to be rude and kick her out of a bed, so I thought up of the idea…me, and me alone. If I'm to be punished, alrig-"

"Relax…you aren't. Just checking up on if you were…" Sam's father cleared his throat, the duo blushing once more.

"Well, I'd better get going. Things to do." Sam nodded as his father sank into a puddle of darkness and disappeared from the duo's sight.

"He knows a lot about this, doesn't he?" Sam nodded, walking toward the treehouse complex, Nodoka following.

She was about to trip, but Sam rushed back, and caught her before she fell. "Thanks."

"No problem." The ebony hedgehog smirked as she blushed, the duo walking together now back to the treehouse complex.

"…Hey, Sonic, Blaze, everyone. We're back." Sam said, the group nodding.

"Let's get started…" Sam summoned Chiharu, and Nodoka summoning Juuchi as the group watched.

"Wind, Fire!" Sam rose into the air, being propelled by flames from his feet, and he shot out balls of fire, which Nodoka dodged gracefully.

She then leapt into the air and slashed at the hedgehog, who used a small burst of fire to propel himself backward. He stopped the flames from his feet, landing on the ground as Nodoka rushed forward, trying to take advantage of the situation. Sam swiped at Nodoka, but she faded away and appeared behind Sam. "Shadow!" She sunk incredibly quickly into a puddle of darkness, and then rose where Sam was, an uppercut landing on his jaw.

"Nice trick." Sam complemented, Nodoka nodding.

"Thanks." Sam nodded, fading away, fire burning away Sam slowly as he disappeared.

Once the hedgehog was all gone, Nodoka looked around her, only to find a Chaos Spear in front of her and Sam behind her, ready for a finishing blow. Nodoka simply sweep kicked Sam, the Chaos Spear disappearing from her sight, and pointed Juuchi to Sam's face, a foot on Sam's chest, another on his hand with Chiharu. "…Nice." Nodoka took that as surrender, and Sam nodded, Chiharu and Juuchi dematerializing.

"…So this is only what the Chosen can do? Pathetic!" A voice was heard, and a red dragon wearing a black tee and pants, along with red shoes appeared above the group, standing on top of a nearby wall.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Sam asked, the dragon flying to the group.

"Your death wish!" The dragon breathed fire on Sam, who merely backed away.

"Ice!" Nodoka shot a ball of ice at the dragon, who merely looked at her.

"You little b-"The dragon was about to breathe fire on Nodoka, but Sam appeared in front of the dragon, Chiharu summoned.

"Back off!" Sam slashed a wing with Chiharu, the dragon tending to it.

"Still didn't answer my question, kid. Who are you?" Sam said, the dragon scoffing.

"I'm older than you are, you realize that? The name's Xelo. X-e-l-o. Got it memorized?" Sam nodded, and smirked.

"Nice to meet you, Xelo. Now get out before you get injured more severely. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Sam said tauntingly, Xelo getting angry.

"Stupid little…Burn to cinder, Desert Inferno!" The dragon suddenly gained twin pistols, red and black, both having two words engraved on the handle: Desert Inferno.

"Just go die!" The dragon shot a bullet out, which went visibly slow, and then exploded, the entire group being caught in the radius, Xelo flying away.

"Well, that takes care of that." Xelo walked away, smirking at the sight…

"…Hey…are you alright?" Cosmos shook Sam from behind, who nodded.

"I'm fine…don't worry…" Sam turned to face her, and she gasped; his front side was burnt.

"No you aren't…" Cosmos tapped Nodoka, whose injuries weren't that severe.

Sonic and the others had burns on them as well, aside from Blaze, who was unaffected by the blast. "Naoshimasu, Shitsuren!" Cosmos' hand glowed a blue aura, and she began to heal the others around her…by punching them.

"Oww! When you punch someone when you're trying to heal them, it's painful and soothing at the same time, y'know…" Sam said as he was being punched in various places.

"Just deal with it…at least you don't have to recover from it normally." She then began to punch Nodoka and the others in their burned areas, and they healed.

"It seems the First has sent one of the seven out…be on your guards at all times: they can appear any time." Insendius appeared in a burst of flame, and looked at the state of the place.

"…It seems he's powerful…We may have to train all of you in elemental abilities." The group nodded, and the other six minks appeared behind him.

"Most of you here are attributed to an element…aside from Sam and Nodoka. So…Sonic, go with Vent. Blaze, you'll be with me. Tails, go with Levitas. Rikku…I'm not sure what element you're attributed to, so for now, go with Toxicus. Cosmos, go with Decretus." Insendius ordered, the group going with their respective trainers.

"…What about us?" Nodoka asked.

"You both shall be trained by your masters who bestowed you your abilities…all of them. Which means Sam and Nodoka; you'll be with Decretus, Levitas, Vent, Caligus, Glacius, Toxicus and I. But of course, this training shall occur only thrice a week: we Masters have our needs and to dos as well as you do." Insendius jokingly said, Sam and Nodoka nodding.

"All right. We shall start now. Go to your respective rooms, and you shall train there." Decretus and Cosmos disappeared in a flash of white light, Insendius and Blaze fading away with fire, Levitas and Tails with a loud cracking sound, Rikku and Toxicus seemed to be quickly melting into a puddle, and Vent and Sonic in a gust of wind.

"…We may as well train ourselves…ready?" Nodoka nodded as they both got into a fighting stance…

* * *

"...Know this. The Decretus you knew back then is different from the Decretus you see now. You knew Uncle Dec, the happy, carefree, joking type. You now face Decretus, master of Order, and partial guide of the Chosen…the training you shall receive will be tough, and at times, possibly merciless…prepare yourself!" Decretus' room was then covered in a white light, and expanded greatly.

"...Now, to begin with…you know some Order abilities, like the Flash Jump. You shall need to know more than that…much more. To begin with, focus on manipulating Order into shapes, or forms which you can use as a sword or a shield." Cosmos nodded, the white energy gathering around her as she closed her eyes.

"…Hah!" The white energy turned into multiple spears, and Decretus clapped.

"You still haven't lost your touch with Order, it seems. Good. Let's see if you can manipulate it in battle!" The mink assumed a fighting stance, Cosmos nodding.

* * *

"I presume it isn't hot?"

"When your body is cursed with flames inhibiting it, it's rare for me to be so." Blaze said, Insendius nodding.

"Good…I was worried I'd have to freeze water bottles or something. Seeing as you can manipulate flame well…let's see how well. Show me some abilities." Blaze nodded, and shot large fireballs at Insendius, who flicked them away with great force and covered his room with fire.

He then expanded the room to around quintuple it's size, and shook his head. "Anything that isn't as basic?" She raised a wall of fire in front of her, and moved it forward, then turned into a miniature fiery tornado: the Axel Tornado.

Insendius stopped the wall of fire and moved out of the way of the Axel Tornado. "…Only reason I'm dodging is because I already know all of these techniques. That was a perfectly legit strategy, but the opponent could've ran to the side." A circle of fire appeared below Insendius, and he sidestepped as the circle shot fire upward.

"Too easy and predictable." Insendius was now in front of Blaze, and he uppercut her, fire coming from his hands.

He landed on the ground, and sighed. "You've got a lot to learn." Blaze was getting annoyed.

"…Start by manipulating fire. Then we'll see what you can do with it." Blaze nodded, and flames gathered around her, turning into blades.

"Interesting…Manipulate it in battle." Insendius said, Blaze nodding.

"With pleasure!" Blaze summoned more fire around her, and smirked.

* * *

"Well, young kit, you seem to be young to be a part of the Chosen…but alright. Can you manipulate lightning?" Levitas covered the room in lightning, and drastically increased the room's size.

"With my Soulbend, I can." Tails said.

"…We need to get you to do it without Sengen. It'll be more reliable."

"Reliable?" Tails inquired, Levitas nodding.

"Yes…people can disable Soulbends, if they know the weak spot of it…although I'll explain that later. For now…just concentrate. I shall lend you my power…although only enough for you to grasp the concept." Tails nodded as a yellow light engulfed him, lightning and thunder now circling him.

"…You learn quite quickly. Now…shape the lightning into forms." Tails formed the lightning and thunder into a large bolt, and grasped it in his hand.

"Good…separate, manipulate, and separate again." Tails broke the bolt into particles, and then turned the particles into a staff.

He then separated the staff into particles once more. "Great! Now, just keep doing that into as much forms as you can think of…while I attack you." The mink assumed a fighting stance.

"Wait, what?" Tails was kicked in the head and knocked back.

"You heard me…" Levitas waited for the kit to get back up, and once again, assumed a fighting stance…

* * *

"Well…you're new to this, so I guess I should have you take this." Toxicus handed Rikku a green tablet.

"What is it?"

"Poison." Rikku widened her eyes.

"Are you joking?!"

"No. If you can knock me to the ground within the time the poison take effect, you gain an ability, and will learn how to manipulate poison. You can use anything you want." Toxicus covered the room with a green poison, and expanded it's size.

"Botsuraku, Chiraikou!" Eight lightning infused daggers appeared, and Toxicus sighed.

"…You're supposed to be with Levitas…but fine. Mastery over two elements is great!" Rikku nodded, and stabbed Toxicus in the legs.

"…What? I can't move my legs!" Toxicus said, and Rikku kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the floor.

"Well, there ya go." Rikku said, her stomach starting to hurt a bit.

Toxicus twitched a finger, and the poison tablet was gone, the pain in Rikku's disappearing. "You've got the Poison Breath! When you will it to, you can now blow poisonous gas at enemies strongly…although let's start the training. I lend you my power…" Rikku was covered in a green light, and she nodded.

Green, poisonous energy surrounded and encircled Rikku as she smirked. "Try to form the poison into shapes…or anything." She formed the energy into twin daggers, chains wrapped around the handle.

"You prefer daggers as a weapon, don't you?"

"What of it?"

"Nothing…just curious. Try to form the poison into something else." She separated the energy into a gas, and then formed a multitude of balls floating around her.

"Alright…let's see how you can do in combat, without your Soulbend." The mink assumed a fighting stance along with Rikku, and they prepared for battle.

* * *

"Alright…let's get started, shall we?" The room was covered by a thick wall of wind, Sonic stretching.

"How am I supposed to manipulate wind?"

"…I lend you my power!" A blue light surrounded him, and when it faded, wind was encircling Sonic.

He shaped the wind into multiple forms, and smirked. "I see you've gotten the hang of that…let's see that skill put to work!" The mink assumed a fighting stance.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Sonic assumed a fighting stance, the two of them fiercely looking at each other, and Sonic rushed forward to attack…

* * *

"…That guy back there…do you think…?" Nodoka dodged an incoming slash, and sweep kicked Sam, who merely rolled backward.

"Yeah. He was one of the seven…" Sam grabbed Nodoka by her wrist, and threw her to a wall.

"…Think the others are any stronger?" Nodoka placed her feet on the wall, and dropped to the floor.

"Maybe. It's always possible, isn't it?" Sam pointed Chiharu to Nodoka, who chuckled.

"True." Sam helped Nodoka up slowly.

"…We can do this." Nodoka said confidently, Sam nodding.

"Right…" Sam said, walking to a bedroom and laying down on a bed.

* * *

"…Not bad." Decretus walked up to Cosmos, who was quite worn out.

"Not bad yourself. I've never actually seen you fight…" Cosmos got up clumsily, Decretus helping her.

"Not like that's an everyday occurrence." Decretus chuckled, and shrunk the room back to original size, the Order energy fading away.

"You've proven yourself a worthy opponent in Order…but you need some work, still. I'll let you go for now…we'll continue tomorrow, alright?" Cosmos nodded wearily, and walked out of the door.

* * *

"…Heh. Not bad…you seem a bit weary…and by a bit, you're sweating quite a bit." Blaze nodded, the fire disappearing, and the room reverting to its original size.

"We'll start another session of this tomorrow, alright?" Blaze nodded once more, and was about to leave when Insendius spoke.

"Wait…" He pulled out an ice cream bar from a mini fridge, and threw it to Blaze, who caught it.

"If you're ever hot, I'll give you one after a session, alright?" Blaze nodded, and before leaving, she spoke.

"…Thanks." Insendius nodded, and the door closed as Blaze unwrapped the ice cream bar, and began to chow down.

* * *

"You really do learn quickly…" Levitas smirked as Tails' lightning disappeared, and the room reverted to normal, the lightning energy disappearing.

"We'll continue tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay." Levitas threw a metal comb at Tails, who clumsily caught it.

"…You might want to brush your fur. It's puffy everywhere." Levitas said, holding in laughter.

"Gotcha." Tails said, walking out of the room.

"…Oh man, that's just too funny…" Levitas laughed loudly after the fox left the room, and tried to contain it.

* * *

"Great!" Toxicus returned the room to normal, and Rikku was about to leave, but Toxicus tossed something to Rikku: a small bar labeled 'Sync Bar'.

"That fox…Tails, is it? He's a bit shy when it comes to you…so just give this to him. You'll be good, open friends before anything else happens!" Toxicus smiled, and Rikku nodded.

"…Uh huh. I'm kinda in doubt…but thanks." Rikku said, Toxicus nodding as she closed the door.

* * *

"Good…very good indeed."

"Hey, I try." Sonic said proudly, and he smirked as the room reverted to normal.

"We'll do this again tomorrow, okay?" Sonic nodded, and he sped off.

* * *

"Well…it's been an hour. They should be getting back by no-"

"Too slow, man." Sonic's voice was heard, and Sam smirked.

"Define 'too slow'. It's all perspective, I tell you." Sam said, dismissing the topic as Sonic entered the room.

"That may be true…" Blaze said, nearly done with her ice cream.

"You? With ice cream? You'd probably melt the stock that they have in a parlor!" Sam said jokingly, Blaze laughing unconvincingly, and then slapped him in the face, a red palm imprint on his face.

"Oh not agai-AAAGGGHHH!" The palm imprint exploded, and a large hand shaped burn appeared on his face.

"That will never get old." Blaze said, genuinely chuckling as Sam rubbed the imprint.

"That will always hurt."

"Ice." Nodoka's hands were now icy to the touch, literally, and she placed her gloved hand on the burn.

"…Hey, are you alright?" Cosmos asked as she entered the room, Sam chuckling.

"I have an oversized hand shaped burn on my face. Nodoka's helping me out…I'll be fine with time…not like I already am." Sam looked endearingly at Nodoka, who blushed.

"I guess." Tails flew into the room, looking at what was happening.

"Yeah. As long as those two are together, a earthquake can happen and they'll be fine…" Rikku jokingly said, and a tremor of the ground was felt.

The group looked at Rikku with surprise, and she shrugged, slightly panicking. "I never really wanted it to happen! I was joking!" Rikku said, and a voice was heard.

"Heh. That's kinda funny…you really thought an earthquake was happening?" Caligus entered the room and chuckled.

"Just release some Order energy, kid." Sam did so, and the tremor indeed stopped.

"Ah...good. Didn't mean to cause a panic. Anyways, I came to tell you your training will begin in 3 hours. Prepare yourselves, and enter Decretus' room." Sam and Nodoka nodding, Caligus quickly sank into a puddle of darkness, and disappeared from sight.

"…I'm fine, Nodoka."

"No you aren't, Sam. Stop fooling yourself."

"It's just a burn…"

"That Blaze caused. It always can be more severe…" Nodoka said, Blaze sighing.

"Hey, don't pin this on me, he got what he deserved!" Blaze said, Nodoka and Sam suddenly becoming quiet.

* * *

Well…here's to a new story…and a new path. The Path to Dawn…and then to Darkness. The Seven leading to light and darkness…who and what shall triumph? That is the question that we all must ponder…Hope you enjoyed reading as I did typing, R&R, I'll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	2. Mountainous Imprisonment

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Mountainous Imprisonment

"…Ready, Sam?"

"I'm kinda nervous…"

"…Just follow my-Hmm?" A note was written on the door of Decretus' room: Sam and Nodoka, step on the mat twice.

They did so, and suddenly, the door swung open, revealing nothing but a large and bright white light, which sucked the duo into the room, and after they did, the door closed…

* * *

Sam and Nodoka were inside a mountainous region, and the duo shivered. "…They sent us here…WHY?" Sam asked, Nodoka shrugging.

"Whatever it is, it'd better be a good reason…" Nodoka said, snuggling on Sam's chest.

"…Oh…right, you're cold." Sam said, walking up the steep mountaintop.

"We have a good reason." Insendius said, the other minks behind him.

"Alright…care to share what is it?" Sam asked, Caligus stepping up to the duo.

"Gladly: The First Chosen was a great man. He was caring…supportive…and never failed to leave his loved one. You see, the First ended up defeating the darkness, like he needed to…but was then corrupted by his own power, he siphoned the darkness from the former one of darkness eternal…so ended up sealing him. On this very mountain you stand, the First is sealed beneath us." Sam looked below himself, to see only snow, and ice…but he knew that the First was down there somewhere…

"…We also came here to train as well…so, Sam, Nodoka…here's your assignment. Hit all of us at least three times. You two can work together…but both of you must hit all of us three times each." Nodoka widened her eyes.

"That's it?" Levitas nodded, and shot a lightning bolt at Nodoka, who dodged, but nearly fell off the mountain, hanging on to a ledge.

"…Oh, and we'll be working together as well…so stand on your guard." Vent said, and he gathered wind in his hand.

"Nodoka, hang on!" Sam said, trying to grasp her free hand.

"…I…don't think I…can…" Nodoka strained to say, her hand slipping.

"Take my hand!" Sam stuck a hand out, but as she nearly fell off the mountain, Sam grabbed her, just barely able to grab onto the mountain himself.

"…Get up, quickly!" Nodoka nodded, and using Sam's head as a platform, she leaped upward.

"Ow…Alright, that works too." Sam got up, and summoned Chiharu, Nodoka summoning Juuchi.

"Decretus, Order Flash?" Levitas asked, Decretus nodding in agreement, the duo charging energy, Decretus in his hands, and Levitas in the air around him...

Decretus then punched the duo in their stomachs, and Levitas released the energy, lightning striking the duo. "Caligus, Shadow Flare!" Insendius ordered, Caligus nodding as darkness covered the duo, and Insendius charged energy in his hands…

"…Nodoka, we've got to do something…they are toying with us!" Sam said, Nodoka nodding.

"I know…it's just that there's nothing we really can do…"

"Just try to land a hit!" Sam said, Nodoka nodding as two flame orbs appeared in front of the duo, exploding in front of them.

"…Oww…." Sam rubbed his head, Nodoka helping him up.

"Hah!" Glacius kicked Sam on the face, to which Sam struck on his in retaliation, the both of them being knocked back.

"That's one down...two more to g-" He was kicked in the face by Caligus, and landed with a thud on the snowy mountaintop.

Nodoka attempted to barrage Caligus with multiple attacks, most of them Caligus dodging with ease. Sam got up, his fur turning red. He struck Caligus on the back, and Nodoka took the chance to kick Caligus on the ribs with a roundhouse, sending him next to Toxicus, who smirked. He summoned balls of poison, and threw them at the duo, who dodged...but didn't expect poison walls surrounding the duo.

The balls rebounded on said walls, striking Sam and Nodoka in the back and the arm, respectively. "Nodoka…are you thinking what…"

"Yeah. Once one gets close…" The walls nearly collapsed, but Sam and Nodoka leaped out of the 'room'.

"…Nibai Kentai…" Sam uttered, Nodoka landing in front of Toxicus.

"Tsurugi Kata…" Nodoka uttered.

"Duel Dance!" The duo said in unison, Nodoka slashed horizontally, Toxicus slightly hopping backward, only a little…

….Only to see Sam, who was about to slash him with a vertical slash. He stepped backward, avoiding it, but Juuchi almost struck him on the chest. Sam sliced horizontally, Toxicus stepping back again. Nodoka and Sam sliced horizontally, then taking a step forward, vertically, both in unison. Toxicus stepped back quite a bit, being overwhelmed by the attacks. Sam sliced diagonally, as did Nodoka, and finally, they both did one last vertical slash in unison, Toxicus finally getting hit, two slash marks on his chest. "Agh…" Toxicus stumbled, but recovered quickly.

"Well…that's one down for you." Insendius rushed up to the duo, but Sam, staying calm, poked the ground with Chiharu, Toxicus rushing away.

"Fire!" A dome of fire nearly hit Insendius, who wasn't expecting the attack.

However, he simply walked past it, a transparent blue orb surrounding him. Nodoka slashed Insendius, who winced in pain. Sam followed with an uppercut, and Insendius went to the ground. A white light shone from Decretus, and he let out a burst of Order energy, blinding Sam and Nodoka. He kicked the two into each other, and smirked. "…This isn't going so well…" Sam said, the white light fading.

Caligus nearly punched Nodoka, who dodged it, and then kicked him on the stomach, sending him backward. "Obviously!" Nodoka rushed up to Caligus, and punched him to Sam.

"That's my three, Caligus!" Nodoka said, Sam punching, and then kicking Caligus to Decretus.

"Same here." Sam said, smirking.

"Alright, Caligus. Retreat back to the treehouse complex…get some rest." Caligus nodded, and he sank into a darkness puddle, disappearing.

"Prepare yourselves." Insendius breathed fire in front of the duo, who merely stepped back.

Sam then rushed forward and struck him nearly on the neck, causing him to slightly lose his breath. He sweep kicked him, and pointed Chiharu to him. "Three's done." Insendius then appeared to have burst into flames, and disappeared, reappearing behind Nodoka, who realized this.

She flipped Insendius, and then kicked him. "Yeah, so are mine." Nodoka said, smirking as she did.

Insendius nodded, and in a burst of flame, went back to the treehouse complex. "Dreamer's Land!" The mountaintop began to glow white, and Decretus simply leapt into the air, and rushed up to the duo, arms behind him: he was flying.

Sam and Nodoka ducked as he flew by and landed behind the duo. Decretus then kicked the duo near Toxicus, who was about to strike the duo, but Decretus attempted to make another dive for the duo, but hit Toxicus. "Nice aim." Sam said, Nodoka about to strike Decretus, Sam stopping her just before she did so.

"…Don't. Hitting an opponent while they're down…that's dishonorable." Sam said, Nodoka backing away, allowing the duo of Decretus and Toxicus to get up.

"Alright, now you can hit them." Nodoka tried to punch Toxicus, who merely blocked it.

Toxicus kicked Nodoka in the face, Sam watching her slide to the edge of the mountain, then going after her, worrying she might fall off. Thankfully, she was just near the edge, Sam sighing in relief and helping her up. Levitas shot two bolts of lightning at Sam, who leaped into the air and kicked him. Nodoka shot Juuchi out like a Chaos Spear, and it merely grazed Toxicus, Decretus just dodging it completely. She then summoned Juuchi to her hand, and sliced Toxicus in the leg. "…Not bad…let's see how Sam fares against-" Sam spin-dashed Toxicus, and axe kicked him, leaving him with more than a bruise…

"…Toxicus, you're out. Head back to the complex." Decretus said, Toxicus more than willing to comply, he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke…

"Alright…It's two on four. How about this…one on two. Nodoka against two of you guys, me against the other two. After three hits have been landed on all four of you, Nodoka and I switch." Sam proposed, Decretus thinking about it.

"…Interesting proposition. Alright…Vent, Levitas, Glacius, what do you say?"

"…Fine by my terms." Vent said, looking at Levitas.

"Seems fair enough." Levitas turned to Glacius, who merely nodded.

"I'm all up for it." Glacius said, the four of them nodding.

"…Alright. Choose your opponents wisely…" Decretus said, Sam pointing to Vent and Decretus.

"Alright then…Nodoka, you've got Glacius and Levitas." Decretus said, Nodoka nodding.

"Alright…move away from us, and we'll get started." They complied, and the trio of Sam, Decretus, and Vent got in a fighting stance…

"…Let's start this, shall we?" Vent punched the air quickly, a fist of wind being formed, Sam flying backward from the attack.

"Let's." Sam threw multiple Chaos Spears, and held them in mid air.

He then attempted to do the same thing Vent did…but ended up pushing himself backward from recoil, nearly falling off of the mountaintop. "Not the best idea." Nodoka said, helping him back up.

"Indeed." Vent said, summoning a gale of wind towards Sam, Nodoka running carefully back to her two opponents.

Decretus ran up to Sam, but fell due to ice and the wind, blowing harshly at Sam, who averted his face to the cold wind, snow beginning to fall. Sam kicked Decretus once by a mere accident, still averting his eyes. Sam realized Decretus was at his feet, and he proceeded to kick him once, then closing his eyes and glancing at Vent, threw Decretus to Vent, who stopped the wind and helped Decretus once. "…That throw seems to have counted as a hit, or…?" Decretus nodded, shivering slightly.

"Alright Vent, it's you and me. Let the duel begin." Sam summoned Chiharu, Vent covering himself with wind, using it as an armor of sorts.

Sam attempted to sliced Vent, but the 'Wind Barrier' deflected the attack, Sam using the momentum to try to kick Vent, who merely grabbed Sam's foot, the wind shield about to violently propel Sam backward…which it did, after Vent released his grip. "That wind shield…with it around, I can't get anywhere-Yes I can!" Sam spun the Chaos Spears around Vent menacingly, and flung one at his back, Vent taking merely a graze from it, the Spear too fast for it to deflect well.

Sam spun the Chaos Spears around Vent once more, and as soon as he sent all of them to vent at once, Vent leaped into the air, about to kick Sam…who merely went into the light plain, reappearing above Vent, axe kicking him, pointing Chiharu at his face. "…Go on. Attack me. That was the-"

"I won't kill someone just over training…just count it as the third hit." Sam dismissed the matter, Vent smirking as he rose.

"…You're becoming more like the First as you grow y'know. Just without the corruption." Vent said, Sam chuckling.

"…Alright, Nodoka…Glacius, Levitas, you're up." The trio nodded, going to where the other trio was.

"Ready for this?" Glacius asked, Nodoka nodding.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Nodoka said, kicking things off with nothing more than…well, what else?

She tried to kick Levitas, but ended up being slightly electrocuted, her fur puffing out everywhere. She landed on the ground and backed away, pouting as she got up. "Aww…man, this'll take a while to get back to normal…" Nodoka whined, Levitas taking out a metallic comb, throwing it to her.

"…Use it after the fight's over." Nodoka nodded, and threw it to Sam, who just barely caught it.

Nodoka sank into a darkness puddle quickly, and reappeared behind Levitas, who was then punched, kneed, and then hammered with both hands. "…I gave you something to help you out…calm down…"

"My fur is naturally like that, and it takes me a LONG time to get it back to normal…that comb better work well, and I MEAN WELL." Nodoka said, a dark glare in her eyes, Levitas smiling.

"That comb was hand forged by myself, actually. If that doesn't make your fur return to normal, I don't know what will…but it might be a BIT painful to comb it." Levitas said, walking up to Sam, his fight done.

"…How can you joke with her?!" Levitas whispered in his ear.

"I don't know about her fur, but she really isn't that serious, most of the time. She's kind, caring…makes me laugh once in a while, but hey, ya gotta love her." Sam whispered back, watching the battle between Glacius and Nodoka…which had yet to begin.

Nodoka ran up to Glacius, who had turned the ground around him and the ground he was standing on into ice…which simply made Nodoka slip and fall, Glacius deathly glaring at her with intent. "You're already dead." Glacius said menacingly.

"I'm already in front of you!" Nodoka kicked Glacius, which made him fall, the icy ground affecting him as well.

She kicked Glacius while on the floor twice as he helplessly was struck on the legs…and in between. "…Ooh…that's gonna be awhile…Glacius, you alright?" Sam asked as he helped him up, getting a brief nod.

"…I will be…I just need to stretch it out a bit…" Glacius stretched a bit as the others simply chuckled…even Decretus.

* * *

"…It's been around 2 hours or so…where are they?" Rikku impatiently tapped her foot, and looked at the Sync Bar given to her by Toxicus.

"…Every bar has been blessed by Japan's top spirit channeler. Eat one, and you'll be making friends without even trying." Rikku read off the back of the bar, sighing in slight disbelief.

"…Well, I guess he said it would work…it might, I guess…but I don't know…" Rikku said to herself, shaking her head.

"Why would he give something unbeneficial to the group, anyway…?" Rikku shrugged, and walked out of the girls' bedroom.

"…Nah!" Rikku dismissed the thought, and went to Station Square: after all, just being in an absurdly large treehouse complex…isn't as fun as you'd think.

* * *

"Hah!" Sam got Glacius with two weak Chaos Spears, and then kicked…almost exactly where Nodoka had kicked him, causing him to squeal in pain.

"Ooh…that's gonna leave a mark." Sam tried to help Glacius up…but couldn't, as the mink was paralyzed by the pain of the kick.

"…Okay then...Levitas, you're-"Levitas began to back away slowly as he was about to burst into laughter, holding it in.

"About to burst into tears of laughter." He then did so, Sam sighing.

"Chaos Spear!" Sam threw three weak Chaos Spears at him, all of them connecting, Levitas laughing too hard to notice the Spears hitting him.

"…Next!" Sam said, looking at the duo of Glacius, who was currently slowly regaining his ability to move, and Levitas, who was kicked by Decretus with a bare foot.

"…Don't be so immature. Even the Chosen's more mature, along with his partner, and they're only 13…Stop publicly demoralizing yourself…" Decretus helped him up as he regained his composure and stood next to Sam and Glacius.

"…Alright Nodoka…this is the final battle of the day. After this, we can all go back to the complex. Ready for this?" Decretus said, Nodoka nodding.

Decretus disappeared into the light plain, Nodoka into the darkness puddle. They hit each other's fists, Nodoka and Decretus rising and decending rapidly, respectively. "…AGH…my fist…" Nodoka said, looking at her gloved hand, a pain on her knuckles.

"…This is going to last quite a while…" Nodoka rushed up to Vent, who did the same 'Wind Barrier' technique from the last match with Sam.

"Watch out for her kick, Vent! It's DEADLY!" Levitas jokingly said, Decretus and Glacius lightly punching him.

"Juuchi!" She leaped into the air, and attempted to slice Vent, who disappeared in a gale of wind, Nodoka landing to find Vent behind her.

She was kicked to the edge of the mountain, groaning as she got up. "…Alright…if you want to play like that, alright, I get your drift." Nodoka sank into the puddle of darkness, Juuchi in hand…

She reappeared below Vent, and uppercut Vent, who barely had time to notice. She then axe kicked Vent, who smirked, vanishing in a gale of wind once more. "You little…" She saw Vent, using wind to stand in midair high above her, shooting compressed balls of wind at her.

Nodoka quickly thought of something, and sank in her darkness puddle…She then proceeded to go as deep as she could, and then rose extremely quickly. She returned to the surface, popping upward to Vent's height. "Don't kid around!" She hammered Vent to the mountaintop, said mink thrusting wind to the ground, actually elevating him slightly before he dropped to the mountaintop lightly.

"…Well, that's all three. Let's get out of here." Nodoka said, Vent nodding.

"If you can do the honors?" Decretus asked Sam, said hedgehog nodding before saying:

"Order!" Sam said, a large slash of light engulfing the group, sending them back to the treehouse complex…

* * *

"Well…no one's coming…I suppose that this is kinda it for the day. I might as well close shop for the da-"Sam's father looked at Rikku, who tapped him on the shoulder and merely smiled.

"Hey, aren't you Sam's father?" Rikku walked up to Sam's father, who merely smirked, his sunglasses lowering.

"What if I am?" Sam's father said, Rikku noticing keys in his hand.

"What are the keys for?" Rikku inquired, Sam's father chuckling.

"I own a restaurant…more of a café, but I digress. It's called Twilit Road. Pretty cool, huh?" Sam's father smirked, leading Rikku inside, to which she obliged.

"More or less…" Sam's father slid Rikku a cup of coffee as she sat down on a fixed stool.

"On the house…'cause you're a friend of his, right?" Rikku nodded, Sam's father chuckling.

"…Oh, and by the way…" He flipped a coin, and placed it in his pocket.

"Milk and the other stuff…it's to the side." Sam's father chuckled as Rikku took a sip of the coffee, finding it to be quite bitter, her face turning into one of mild dislike.

She added milk and sugar to it slowly as Sam's father continued to speak. "…What are you here for, anyhow?" Sam's father asked, Rikku shrugging.

"Sitting all day in an oversized treehouse is a bit more boring than you'd think." Sam's father chuckled as she mixed her coffee.

"Good to know some people get out often."

"Plus, a girl's gotta keep in fashion, am I right?"

"Right you are." Rikku realized something then, and asked:

"You're still wearing the outfit from the date, aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's grown on me, actually." Sam's father indeed had the outfit on: a long white long sleeve now rolled up, a black vest over it, and black pants complete with black shoes.

"You don't look half bad in it, actually." Chiraikou materialized in front of Sam's father, who chuckled.

"My, my…good to meet you as well. My son's taken though." Chiraikou chuckled as he said so, looking at Rikku, sipping her coffee.

He slid Chiraikou a cup of coffee as well. "…Well, you're a Soulbend, aren't you? You aren't just a weapon…you're a living being. Sit down and relax. It's not like you're in a hurry or anything." She sat down next to Rikku and took the milk and sugar.

"…Well, didn't expect to find you here, Rikku." Cosmos walked into the café, looking at the trio.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back at the-"

"I get bored there pretty easily: just sitting around, looking good in a oversized treehouse isn't much fun…so I decided to walk around Station Square a bit. This seems like a new café…"

"My son's taken, y'know." Sam's father said, Cosmos blushing.

"…He's nice…but we're just friends, that's all." Cosmos turned away from the trio, blushing harder.

Sam's father chuckled, walking up to her. "Are you SURE you don't have any feelings for-"

"Yes, I don't have any-"

"You're blushing, and you're lying. It's obvious." Cosmos sighed.

"…Alright, maybe I DO have feelings for him. What of it?"

"He's got Nodoka, anyhow…" Cosmos sighed and turned back to Rikku.

"…Not that he wouldn't like you, you're fine too, but-"

"I know I can't be with him…but I…"

"Wouldn't want to temper with fate?" Sam's father asked, Cosmos nodding.

"True…fate's already made its mark. I'd probably be wrong by saying there are others like him, but who knows?" Rikku took another sip of her coffee, Cosmos sitting next to Chiraikou.

"It's on the house." Sam's father slid Cosmos a cup of coffee, who nodded in thanks.

"…Do you think I might have a chance?" Cosmos asked, Rikku shrugging.

"Be confident…but whatever you do, don't kill us all and make them break up." Rikku said, slightly serious, and slightly joking.

* * *

Nodoka was still snuggling on Sam's chest, long after the duo had left the mountains. "…Nodoka, we're back from the mountains, if you really were that cold, then why didn't you tell me, or something?" Nodoka just kept snuggling on his chest as Sonic and Blaze walked in.

"…If only I could get you to do that WITHOUT the catnip…" Sonic jokingly said, Blaze slapping him.

"You're not exactly the most affectionate person around, y'know. Especially when you eat. Then it comes from cute to downright scary." Blaze said.

"I know…I'm kinda feeling hungry…maybe a more _blazing_ buffet?" Sonic was slapped in the face, a glowing palm imprint on his cheek.

"And in three…two…Sonic's gonna go-" _BOOM._ The imprint exploded, leaving an oversized palm burn mark on Sonic's face.

"You asked for a blazing buffet, that's only the appetizer. Ready for the main dish?" Blaze gathered fire in her hands, the warmth reaching to Nodoka, who stopped snuggling on Sam's chest and looked at the situation.

"…Oh boy…Run Sonic, run!" Nodoka said, Sonic heeding her advice, he ran out of the room, Blaze following.

Sam ran after the two, Nodoka following him: the duo wanted to know how this would turn out. Sonic used wind to go even faster, Blaze using fire to boost her speed…the duo were still behind Sonic and Blaze, Sam having a idea, he held onto Nodoka's hand. "Wind!" Wind surrounded the duo, and they burst in front of Sonic and Blaze, a blue aura surrounding them.

The aura faded, Sam looking back, Sonic catching up. Blaze leaped, landing on his back, the duo rolling down stairs before landing with a thud on the floor, laughing. "…Well, that was kinda fun." Sonic said, Blaze chucking.

The duo realized they were in…quite the position, and blushed. "My, my…again with you two?" Sam helped the duo up, getting slapped by Blaze when trying to help her up.

Sonic chuckling as he stretched, he walked away to the kitchen, his stomach growling slightly. "…Meh, I'm going to go to Station Square. It's getting a tad boring here." Nodoka said, a darkness puddle visible under her.

"Ditto." Sam summoned a light above him: what he called the light door, the entrance to the light plain.

"Meet…where?" Nodoka asked, Sam shrugging.

"Ragus' shop? It's possible he could've restocked early." Sam proposed, Nodoka nodding.

"Right…I may as well pay him a visit as well…See ya later!" Nodoka said, disappearing into the dark surface.

"I'll see you when I do…" Sam was about to enter the light plain, but was halted by Blaze.

"Mind if I tag along?" Blaze asked, the ebony hedgehog shrugging.

"Nah." The light door disappeared, Sam and Blaze disappearing in a flash of light…

The trio traveled to Ragus' shop, and around 10 minutes, they arrived. "…Why is Blaze…?"

"I got bored…" She retorted, and entering Ragus' shop, it was packed full of people.

"Hey, Nodoka!" Ragus called out, people looking at the trio.

"What do you want? I'm sorry about last time, y'know that we were fresh out of…well, everything."

"I know, I don't blame you either. Came to say hi, how's everything…the works."

"I couldn't be better! And you…how's it going with him?" Ragus pointed to Sam, the duo blushing.

"…Umm…well…" Nodoka hesistated, Sam blushing harder.

"It's going great, thanks." People surrounded the trio, questioning things such as:

"Are you two intending to get married?"

"Kids in consideration?"

"Have you two ever had-"

"Marriage…I don't know, we'll see where fate takes us. Same with kids, and if you finish that last one, you're going to regret it deeply." Sam said, Nodoka staying close to Sam, practically being shielded by his chest.

"Well, Ragus, nice to see you again!" Nodoka said, Ragus laughing.

"Same to you!" Ragus replied, the trio's bodies nearly touching, they disappeared in a flash of light, out of the store where people looked out, many even daring to chase the trio…

They ran quite a while before they lost the crowd, Blaze sighing. "Middle high class…I think it's worse, compared to being a ruler. A ruler gets some quiet time once in a while, but a middle high class…oh boy." Blaze saw a crowd of people running toward them, Sam running into a nearby café…

"Well, son, good to see you here. You've brought a friend here as well as Nodoka, great!" Sam's father smirked at the weary trio as they entered.

"Heh…you own a café, father?"

"Twilit Road…actually on twilit road, to be honest." Sam's father chuckled, Sam realizing Cosmos' and Rikku's presence.

"…Hey, Cosmos, Rikku…what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out, hanging out with Cosmos here, who's a bit whoo…I don't wanna explain it, you'll find out, but anywho-"

"She drank a bit too much coffee with sugar and milk…" Cosmos said, Rikku's eyes getting drowsy.

"…There, there…you need some sleep…" Sam placed the vixen on a nearby sofa, and she slept.

"…You wanted to tell me something, Cosmos?" Sam asked, Cosmos blushing.

"…I…I-I wanted to tell you that-"

"Hey, here's a cup o' joe. You're my son, you're his girlfriend, and you're his accomplice." Three mugs of coffee were slid to the trio, who nodded in thanks.

"…Can I talk to you a bit later? Privately?" Cosmos asked, Sam being rather oblivious to the hint, nodded.

"Nodoka, are you alright?" Sam asked, Nodoka nodding.

"Yeah…a bit tired…but that aside, I'm fine." Blaze took out the brown bag of gold rock candy, having snatched it earlier from Sonic.

She took a small piece, and placed it in the coffee, which instantly turned light brown. "…Dang…that's some kinda sugar." Sam said, Nodoka nodding in agreement.

Nodoka and Sam grabbed a piece and did the same, slowly sipping the coffee. Sam began to twitch in hyperactivity, Nodoka getting a bit worried. "Calm down, Sam." Nodoka placed a hand on his shoulder, Sam nodding, said hedgehog still twitching.

He took another sip, and began to bounce in his seat. "…Yeah, that's enough sugar for you." Nodoka took the coffee from the table, and proceeded to give it to Cosmos, who shrugged.

"…It's a bit too sweet for my taste, but not bad." Cosmos said calmly, Nodoka looking at her surprisingly.

"…If you've ever had a spoonful of raw sugar, you'd be able to take this." Cosmos said, standing up.

"…Mind if we speak now, Sam?"

"No, not at all…not really." Sam said quickly, the sugar getting to him.

They were led into another room by Sam's father, who left to leave the two alone. Cosmos began to embrace Sam, who was confused. "…What are you doing?" Sam asked, Cosmos sighing.

"…I want to be with you…but fate won't permit it…but…" Her eyes met his as they blushed.

"…I think my feelings can go against…fate…" She uttered before slowly planting Sam a peck on the cheek.

"…Oh, what am I doing? I can't just…agh…" Nodoka was watching from a small crack in the door left agape, gasping as she pecked Sam.

Cosmos left the room, not noticing Nodoka. _"…So this 'love'…this entire thing about loving me…it was all a charade, an illusion!"_ Tears were in her eyes, pouring out as she thought.

"_Was I not enough? Did I do anything wrong? Did I simply just make him angry for some odd reason?"_ She thought, Sam still in the room.

"…_No! This is all…all…"_ Nodoka rushed into the room, Juuchi right at his throat.

"You little heart breaking demonic son of a-"

"Whoa, Nodoka, calm down." Sam said calmly, Nodoka bursting into tears.

"CALM DOWN?! She pecked you, Sam! I bet you that peck wasn't friendly, it was more than that, you little player!" She still had Juuchi at his throat, Sam trying to remain calm.

"…Nodoka, the feeling isn't as mutual. I enjoy her company as a friend. Nothing more."

"Then how come that happened, Sam? How come?! It's not everyday someone just comes up to you and pecks you on the cheek, no! I bet you and her have something between each other! I wasn't enough, so you turn to her for more! All you want is more, more, more, and I'm not enough!" She was tempted to move her hand, to have such a desire to see the bloodshed…but she didn't.

"Nodoka, it's never been like that! It never will be! She and I are on a platonic relationship, that's it!"

"If it's so platonic, then why do you sometimes get so close to each other, almost EVERYTIME you're alone?!"

"You saw at the wrong time, you wouldn't understand what happened, and-" From the moment Sam said that, he knew she would take it the wrong way.

"Oh, so now you're proving it! I wouldn't understand- yeah, right! I understand perfectly clear! I understand that I was a fool! For liking you!" She stormed out of the room, tears in her eyes, Juuchi fading away as Sam shed a tear.

Nodoka stormed out of the café as well, going back to the treehouse complex…Rikku, overhearing the entire thing, evidently half asleep, now fully awoke to the sound of Sam's crying. "…I made a huge mistake, didn't I…" Cosmos said, Rikku nodding.

"…It kinda seems like it." Rikku got up from the sofa, straightening her clothes out.

Sam simply faced the corner, his hands on the wall, head looking at the floor, tears dropping from his eyes. "…Why…Nodoka…she just…I don't...But she…" Sam uttered to himself, Rikku patting his back.

"…Look, Nodoka saw it before you could respond, or even speak. What's done is done…it doesn't mean you can't change what's happening now. Look, try straightening things out with her, I'm sure it'll-"

"Life doesn't work out always when you try to just merely say 'I'm sorry'. No, it doesn't work like that…" Sam said hopelessly, the usual energy in his voice gone, he sounded like what you'd hear when you heard death, knocking at your door.

"…_He sounds like a completely different person…Maybe if I…"_ Rikku pulled out the Sync Bar, and tore it in half.

"Look, Sam. Get her to eat this: you'll be making friends in no ti-"

"A bar? Like that's gonna help. This is pointless to pursue…she's just gonna refuse to say anything to…or even see me." Sam said, Rikku slapping him across the face, sending him to the wall, and sending even more tears out of his eyes.

"…LISTEN. I'm kinda getting a bit annoyed about this: it's as simple as one, two, three!"

"Add another 98 steps to that." Sam said, receiving another slap.

"It's not too late! Just get her attention…get her happy in any way, shape, or form! Then just stuff this in her mouth." Sam nodded and rushed out of the restaurant.

"Hey, wait up!" Rikku, Cosmos, and Blaze followed his back to the treehouse complex…

* * *

Well, here's another chapter! The drama in here…it's quite thick, and cliffhangers…oh joy. Greatest apologies for the wait, but in my opinion, I think it was worth it…well, in my opinion. Hope you enjoyed reading as I did writing, R&R, I"ll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	3. Xanaru

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Xanaru

"…Nodoka…" She turned around, immediately recognizing who was there before her, and turned away from him quickly.

"…So it's the 'silent treatment'. Alright. I have my ways…" He began to tickle her mercilessly on the bed, a slight laugh being released from her mouth. She was about to laugh, but Sam quickly stuffed the Sync Bar into her mouth.

She quickly swallowed the Sync bar after chewing it, and then proceeded to punch Sam. "You wanted me to laugh so I can eat a stupid-Why am I talking to you?" Sam smirked, Nodoka having slight tears in her eyes.

"…Aw, who am I kidding? C'mere…" Nodoka embraced Sam, tears trickling through her cheek.

"You can't really stay mad at me for long, can you?"

"Nope."

"…What happened back there, the feeling isn't as mutual as it is with you. Sure, she's cute, helpful, nice person to be with…but it doesn't really click. I just didn't get that spark I did with you." Sam released the embrace, looking into the regimental hedgehog's eyes.

"I shouldn't have blown up like that…I should've listened to your side of the story." Nodoka apologized, Rikku by the door looking at her Sync Bar.

_"Well…That was pretty effective. He went to a punch to the face to a hug and an apology. Toxicus really wasn't joking!"_ Rikku smiled at the duo, and went off to find Tails.

Sam ran his finger through Nodoka's quills as he kissed her, blushing as he did so. "Are you sure that you can forgive me so easily?" Sam asked, feeling rather unsure about it: he had nearly left Nodoka over someone he had met only a few days ago.

"Let's put the past behind us…" Nodoka said, kissing Sam again.

"And look to your future, right?"

"Right. Wait, what-" Sam was cut off by a punch to the back.

He turned around to find a dark blue cat, an icy aura around him. "…Oh wait. You were having a moment? Go on, continue. Wouldn't want to be a hindrance." Sam summoned Chiharu.

"You're joking, right?" Sam said, the cat keeping a calm expression.

"No…Heck, I've got a girl myself, I'd be only so rude to interrupt." The cat said, gesturing for the duo to continue.

"…Then again, there's privacy…oh well. I'm already here." The cat shot a ball of ice at the duo, Sam and Nodoka dodging left and right respectively.

"You're one of the seven, aren't you…" Nodoka asked, the cat whistling.

"Sharp as a tack. Yes, I'm one of the seven. Xanaru's the name, The Icy Poet of the Elements." Xanaru said, Nodoka's eyes widening.

"So…I'll have to face you, is it?" Nodoka asked, Xanaru nodding.

"How unfortunate…but alas, this is fate." Xanaru said.

"Nodoka, get ready." She nodded, Xanaru's eyes widening.

"…So…you know now who I am?" Nodoka said, Xanaru nodded.

"Yes. You're Introspect057." Xanaru said.

"You're ColdFire690." Nodoka said.

"I have no idea what's going on. Can someone elaborate further?" Sam asked, Nodoka nodding.

"It's a forum for readers. He and I have become good friends though there…how unfortunate we must meet like this." Nodoka said.

"Ah, but it may not be you who faces me…perhaps one of your seven." Xanaru said, Nodoka nodding.

"I came here to fight…but I'm just going to go now: keep your friends close…" Xanaru then disappeared, an icicle seeming to pierce him, but when it shattered, he was gone.

"Well…that was…interesting." Sam said, Nodoka nodding.

"Quite." Nodoka was slightly speechless at what had happened: she might have to fight a friend of hers...

* * *

"…Hey, Tails!" Rikku called, the vulpine turning his head to the vixen, smiling as he did so.

"Hey, I'm getting a bit hungry, wanna go out for something to eat?" Rikku asked, Tails nodding.

"Here's a little something before we leave. Eat it on the way to Station Squ-" She gave him a half of a Sync Bar, Tails nodding.

"HOLD IT!" Tails said, Rikku stepping back.

"Don't we have the dinner leftovers?" Tails asked, Rikku nodding.

"Oh yeah…let's go." Rikku walked with Tails to the kitchen, finding…barely any of the leftovers left.

"Ah…greatest apologies. I got just a bit hungry last night, and the craving for the dinner just overcame me…" Decretus said, chuckling.

"It's alright…" Rikku said, grabbing a frying pan…

…And placing it on the stove. She took some eggs out from the fridge, and proceeded to make sunny side up eggs. "…Tails, you know how to cook, can you stay here for a bit and manage the food?" He nodded, Rikku walking out of the kitchen, into the girls' bedroom, where Cosmos was laying down on a bed.

"…They've made up." Rikku said.

"I know. I heard." Cosmos got up from the bed, her voice slightly hoarse.

"I feel awful…"

"You're the doctor. Find your sickness."

"…Not about that. What you said ironically came true…and I thought: 'Me and him are actually together. Wow.'. Looking at it, I now realize that…Nodoka also likes him…it's fate that brought them together, and I know I can't mess with fate…or else my greediness will be the death of us all. I just have to deal with it." Cosmos said, Rikku sighing.

"There are others that don't have the pressure of the world in their hands." Rikku said, Cosmos nodding.

"I know…but…I just can't help but feel attracted to him…I don't know why." Cosmos said, a yelp coming from the kitchen.

Rikku rushed to the kitchen, Rikku following to find Tails, a slight burn on his arm. "This is painful…" He grabbed some ice, and wrapped it around a paper towel.

"You okay?" Cosmos looked at the burn, which slightly red, but nothing much.

"Naoshimatsu, Shitsuren!" Her fists glowed a blue aura, and she punched Tails on the burn spot.

"OW! That hurt…" His burn was fading away, and Cosmos punching it once more, it disappeared.

"…Burn's gone." Cosmos said.

"Thanks." Tails looked at the egg, which was well done and to a crisp.

"…I told you to look after it, and it burns…what happened?"

"My mind began to wander…"

"About what?"

"You." Tails said, Rikku blushing.

_"This seems rather cliché… although, if he's genuine…that sync bar should take an large effect on him when he eats it…"_ Rikku thought, Tails throwing out the burnt egg, smiling as he did so.

"Well, I'm gonna head to Station Square, Twilit Road. I'll see you later, alright?" The foxes nodded, and in a blur of movement, she suddenly disappeared, white afterimages appearing.

"…Twilit Road?"

"It's a café that Sam's father owns." Rikku said, Tails' face becoming slightly curious.

"I'm kinda curious…can we go there?" He grabbed the Sync Bar from the table, Rikku nodding.

"Let's go." Rikku and Tails mounted their Extreme Gear, and proceeded to ride to Station Square.

"…Race ya!" Rikku said, Tails taking a bite of the Sync Bar and nodding, the duo speeding up…

"Where's everyone?" Decretus asked Sonic and Blaze, the duo shrugging.

"I overheard Tails, Rikku and Cosmos going to Twilit Road…"

"Twilit Road?"

"A café that Sam's father owns." Decretus widened his eyes, and he disappeared from sight in a white flash, intending to pay a visit.

"I'm feeling kinda hungry…wanna go?" Blaze nodded, and the duo sped off.

* * *

"Is this your so called 'Secret Mission'?! Running a café?!" Decretus was enraged at the hedgehog, who merely turned around.

"No, no it isn't."

"Then what is it?! We've known each other ever since the Chosen was born, and you still haven't told me what it is!"

"It's information I'd like to keep to myself…until the Chosen's done his duty." Sam's father said a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Why don't you ever tell me what that mission is?!" Decretus was about to punch Sam's father, who disappeared into the dark surface, uppercutting Decretus and holding him with darkness in the air.

He summoned eight Chaos Spears around Decretus, spinning them around him. He then made the Chaos Spears disappear, catching Decretus. "…Look, I can keep the information to myself. Just leave all this to me, alright?" Sam's father said, Decretus calming down.

"…Fine. Just don't endanger us…" Decretus disappeared into the light plain, Tails, Rikku and Cosmos entering the shop just as the light faded.

"Hey there." Sam's father wasn't even out of breath…or even sweating.

"Hey…we're kinda hungry, so we decided to drop by and get something to eat…I'll get…a muffin set, and a House Blend…whatever that is." Rikku asked, Sam's father nodding.

"The House Blend is basically coffee…made with the finest beans I myself could find, but of course. Only $4.50." Rikku nodded, and Sam's father calculated the price of both items, chuckling: he usually didn't have customers.

"$3.50." Rikku looked at him oddly while Tails and Cosmos looked at the list of food and drinks.

"…You're good friends with my son. I don't mind giving you and the others a discount." She paid the $3.50, smirking.

"Thanks." Sam's father nodded, and Cosmos spoke:

"I'll get some Iced Coffee, and a bagel, toasted." Cosmos eyed the jam to the side of her, and Sam's father nodded.

"That's $1.75." She paid said amount, and waited.

"I'll get a strawberry slush, and a cinnamon bun."

"$10.80." Tails looked at Sam's father in disbelief, who chuckled.

"I'm kidding. $1.50." Tails paid, and waited.

"…My son's birthday is coming soon, y'know."

"Really…when was he born?" Cosmos asked.

"July 8."

"Four days after that holiday…"

"Yup." Tails' slush had arrived, and he happily swept off some sweat as he began to drink.

"…Come to think of it, when's Nodoka's birthday?" Cosmos asked, the other two shrugging.

"My birthday's coming up too. June 16th." Rikku said.

"Grats." Sam's father said, Rikku nodding.

"Thanks." Her muffin set was ready, but her House Blend…not yet.

* * *

"…Hey, Nodoka. Your birthday's coming up, right?" The regimental hedgehog looked at Sam in surprise, his brown eyes meeting her emerald ones.

"Yeah. What of it?" She asked, Sam shrugging.

"Nothing…much." Sam said, walking out of the room.

He disappeared into the light plain, going to Levitas' room. "…Hey, Levitas." Sam reappeared into Levitas' room, said mink turning around.

"…What is it?" Levitas looked at Sam with great curiosity.

"You know how to forge things…create things out of metals…things like that?" Sam asked, Levitas nodding.

"Yes…why?" Levitas asked, Sam smirking.

"Teach me."

* * *

"…Alright." The House Blend was passed to Rikku, who placed sugar and milk in it, Sam's father shaking his head.

"…In order to enjoy the House Blend to its fullest, don't add anything." Sam's father instructed, Rikku sighing and mixing the sugar and milk.

"I'll do so next time." Rikku said, Cosmos' Iced Coffee arriving.

"…It's getting hot…" Cosmos said, her ice in her Iced Coffee melting, Sam's father placed his hand to the cup, his hand glowing a light blue aura, the cup getting colder.

He placed his fingers to her forehead, cooling her down. "…You have elemental abilities?"

"…I know all of them." Sam's father said, doing the same technique Cosmos had done earlier, leaving white afterimages.

"Flash Jump."

"Oh? You know some as well?" Sam's father asked, Cosmos Flash Jumping next to him.

"Ah…you wouldn't know any advanced techniq-Oh?" She faded away, and suddenly, she was in back of her fading self, about to strike Sam's father, that Cosmos fading away, the real Cosmos in back of Sam's father, a fist on his back.

"The Order Fade…two in a row! Impressive for your age…and in general." Sam's father smirked as she Flash Jumped back to her seat, drinking her Iced Coffee.

* * *

"And that's how it's done, isn't it?"

"Yeah. If you want to add anything, I'll be glad to tell you how."

"Sure…I have some things in mind…" Sam smirked as he said that…

* * *

"Hey, you're Sam's father!" Sonic said, walking up to said hedgehog.

"Hey." Sam's father pointed upward.

"You came here for a bite to eat, right? Menu's up there." Sonic rolled his eyes and looked at the menu.

"Try not to get coffee, Sonic. Last thing we need is a hyperactive you running across Station Square." Blaze jokingly said, Sonic chuckling.

"Don't worry...I'll take the House Blend and a muffin set. Blueberry." Sonic said.

"$3.50. You're friends of my son, aren't you? I don't mind giving you a discount…" Sam's father said, Sonic obliging, paying him $3.50.

"C'mon, Blaze…what's the worst that can happen?"

_45 minutes later…_

"Sonic, wait up!" The blue blur didn't even slow down as the group was trying to catch him, all of them on Extreme Gear, excluding Cosmos, who ran after him.

"Hahah!" He ran, trees swaying from the speed.

"…Hmm? The breeze stopped…" Nodoka looked out the window to originally try to get some air: it was hot, but her thoughts were averted when she saw Sonic running ridiculously quick, the rest of the group following.

"Ice!" Nodoka held a ball in her hand, which she threw where Sonic was going to run: the result being that Sonic would simply slip, a large amount of ice on the floor.

He indeed slipped, the rest of the group slipping in the process…Nodoka face palmed, and sighed. "Nice…That's just great. Just what I needed: a speeding cobalt hedgehog…Where's Sam, anyway? It's been an hour…" Nodoka sighed, looking out of the window to see the group just lying down on the ice: it was too hot…

A small chuckle left the regimental hedgehog's lips as Sam entered the room, hugging her from behind…inadvertently groping her in the process. She punched him in the face, and he fell to the floor. "HEY! What's the deal with you?!" Nodoka said, blushing intensely.

"Sorry…that was completely by accide-" She punched him again.

"By an accident, I say!" He was punched one last time, and she sighed.

"Better had been. Or else…" She pointed Juuchi at him threateningly, but then smiled, Juuchi dematerializing.

"…I'm just kidding. Just don't do that again, okay?" Sam nodded quickly, slightly in fear: he actually thought that she was going to slice him.

When she had her back turned, Sam then tackled her to her former bed playfully, Nodoka and Sam laughing. The duo embraced each other on the bed, Sonic entering the room, smirking as he saw the sight. "…Woo, go on! Do it!" Sonic said, still hyper to an extent, the duo blushing as he said so.

"…Hate to interrupt…but your training starts in 10 minutes." Vent appeared beside Sonic, said hedgehog quickly nodding.

"Training starts in 10 minutes, guys! Get ready!" Sonic said, the group nodding.

"Meet in my room. You know where it is." Sonic nodded as Vent disappeared in a gale of wind.

"Meet in your teacher's room!" The group nodded once more as Sonic slid face first into the icy ground, Sam and Nodoka chuckling.

"Shall we continue?" Sam asked, Nodoka nodding.

"Yes…yes we shall." Nodoka replied, a kiss being planted on the ebony hedgehog's lips, said hedgehog blushing.

He returned the kiss with another, running his gloved finger through her quills. The strap to her dress accidentally slipped to her arm, leaving her bare shoulder exposed. Tails witnessing the event with Rikku, she signaled Nodoka, who blushed as she realized this, pulling the strap back to her shoulder. Their eyes met, Sam looking at Nodoka like she was the most interesting thing in her life…and to be frank, he more or less felt so. Nodoka looked at Sam lovingly, her emerald orbs shining in the sunlight. They kissed again, Sonic, Blaze, and Cosmos looking at the trio. Cosmos looked away in slight jealously, and went to Decretus' room early, wanting to avoid the rest… Sam caressed Nodoka's cheek gently after the kiss was broken, Nodoka merely looking on as he did so. "…And for those who thought that we'd get down to something, we're only thirteen. My birthday's in seven days." Nodoka said, referring to Sonic and the others who were watching…

"…My birthday's in two months and a week." Sam added, Sonic chuckling.

"Well, we may as well get ready…get prepared, and-"He fell to the floor, snores being heard.

"…Get him to Vent's room…" Blaze said, Tails nodding, and carrying him to Vent's room via flight…

* * *

Yeah…the next break I have, not too sure of when it'll be. I might be a bit busy, but I can squeeze some time into fanfiction…the tournament's drawing closer, and I'm getting quite anxious about it…hopefully, I'll do well, if not, I'll gain some experience from it. Hope you enjoyed reading as I did writing, R&R, I'll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	4. Strength

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Strength

"Well, let's start. Today's training shall be different…Use your Order abilities mostly for offensive capabilities." Cosmos nodded, a wall of Order in front of him and the room expanded, Order on both sides as well…

"Break the Order Wall. This wall shall break only under the attack of Order abilities…due to the alteration of it." Decretus said.

"It should take at least 200 hits." Cosmos' eyes widened as those words came out.

"…Oh, and one last thing."

"What?"

"I'll be attacking you using the Order on your side." Decretus flicked his hand down, a white spike nearly impaling her.

"Start."

* * *

"…Create the strongest flame you can." Blaze created a ball of fire, roughly the size of her head, the things around the fireball looking slightly distorted.

Flames were covering the room as its size expanded once more… "Alright. Your goal is to hit me 5 times with that flame burst. Same strength it is now. Of course, I'll be defending myself." Insendius said, assuming a fighting stance.

"Alright." Blaze created another fireball the same size and power…but this time, compressed it.

* * *

"…Now you know how to materialize it…your goal this time is to create the largest lightning bolt that you can, and then strike me with it…while I try to attack you. Simple enough?" Levitas said, Tails nodding, a look of bold confidence on his face.

"Never said it wasn't." The vulpine outstretched his hand, lightning gathering in front of it.

"Good."

* * *

"…Well, openly presuming that you've gotten the hang of manipulating poison into shapes-"

"I have."

Toxicus enlarged the room, and covered it with poison energy. "…You'll now be tested on the strength of it, and how well you can manipulate it. Hit me at least 10 times with the weapon of choice. Of course, I should be able to defend myself…so, here's a little bit more of a challenge." She summoned a poison wall between the two.

"You can only break this poison wall through poison attacks. Break it while I manipulate poison on your side of the wall to attack. After you break the wall, I won't attack, just defend." Rikku unnoticeably nodded, and gathering poison energy in her hand, she summoned two daggers, chains on the handle.

She began to mercilessly attack the wall quickly and powerfully, dodging spikes being propelled at her from all directions…

* * *

"…Well…you know how to manipulate wind…"

"Yeah, what of it?" The cobalt hedgehog was lazily slouching, and he yawned.

"You seem tired." Vent looked at him with slight concern, Sonic smirking.

"…Ever had a sugar rush, it got to you, and all of a sudden, you just fall asleep for a bit?"

"…Yes, I believe once as a child. Why do you ask?"

"Drank coffee…with loads of sugar. Naturally, massive sugar rush. I ran, got here, got pooped, and fell asleep." Sonic stretched, a crack heard from his knuckles.

"Ah…well, try not to let it get to you. Your mission is to attack me ten times…" Vent said, Sonic smirking afterward.

"That's it?"

"I'd figure you'd say that. You must do so…but you must conjure wind, pinning me against a wall all ten times, neglect to mention I must try to dodge the hits. You know how to blow wind against me yet?" Sonic nodded, wind gathering around him, and then concentrating on the room, then a forward motion, pushing as if there was a great force against him, wind getting stronger the more his outstretched his arms.

"…Good. Then let's start!" Vent said, spreading his body against the wall.

_"And I just took a wild guess…"_ Sonic thought, rushing up to him and getting in a fighting stance…

* * *

"C'mon..." Nodoka said, dragging him to his own…rather, their own bed.

"But I'm completely fine!" He was covered in scratches of varying sizes, and a large wound had nearly clotted, a trickle of blood gushing out.

"…No you aren't…" She poked the large wound, Sam flinching in incredible pain.

"No, no I'm not…" Sam said, sitting down on his bed.

He placed his gloved hand on a nearby dresser, and sighed. Nodoka placed her hand over his slightly unknowingly, causing the duo to grasp each other's hands in confusion, blushing when they realized. "I'm-"

"Sorry." Nodoka said, turning away, letting go of Sam's hand.

"Don't be…" Sam said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"We're a couple. Not fugitives of love." Sam said, chuckling.

"I know." Nodoka said.

"…It's just…"

"Hard to express?" Sam finished her sentence, and asked, Nodoka nodding.

"We're just a bit…"

"Shy about it, I suppose…" Sam finished her sentence once more.

"Although there's really…"

"No need to be nervous…right?" Sam stood up, and as Nodoka turned around, she turned to face the hedgehog, whose wounds all clotted.

"…Right…" As she blushed, she got closer, blushing harder as she did so.

Sam clumsily leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips…but nearly tripped, but was saved…or rather, punished, as his face between her cleavage. She blushed intensely, and slapped him. "Hey, hey! No need to get worked up!" Sam said, his wounds hurting.

"WHY!?!"

"This is a T rated fic, right? I mean, I have evidence! Look at this…" He took out a rating chart from under his bed.

_"I've been waiting to show her this…so that she won't as be as shy about…"_

"TAKE THAT! This clearly states that it can include minor suggestive adult themes!" She read it quickly and thoroughly, and sighed, giving it back to Sam.

"…It won't make me any less nervous about…y'know. Romance." Sam's face turned into that of slight disappointment, and he sighed.

"…Alright…" Sam said, raising his hands.

_"…Heck…that might've been a bit awkward…but I just can't help but think that that was cute…in his own way."_ Nodoka said, looking at his face as his placed the chart back under his bed.

When he turned around, Nodoka planted a small kiss on his lips. "There." Nodoka said, about to turn around, but Sam grasped her shoulder.

"Wait…don't turn around…" Sam said, their eyes meeting, her emerald orbs with his brown ones endearingly.

They leaned in closer, their breath could be felt by one another, their very hearts pounding faster and faster in resonance, and their blush both becoming more intense. "…Nodoka…"

"…Just be quiet…and…" Her voice getting softer, the duo kissed, and then proceeded to make out, Sam and Nodoka lying down on the bed together afterward.

Her dress strap was once again slipping down, along with her other dress strap. "…I've got to tighten these or something…" Nodoka said, placing the straps back on her shoulder while Sam watched on.

_"Resist…naughty…thoughts…failing…horribly…"_ Sam thought as she placed them back on her shoulder.

"…Shall we continue?" Nodoka asked, a sly grin appearing on Sam's face.

"Do you need to ask?" He pecked her, then kissed her…and finally began to make out with her once more.

* * *

"HAH!" Cosmos dealt one last blow to the cracking wall, and it finally broke, shards of Order energy flying, and the room reverting to normal.

"…Very good…your training's done for today."

"…Uncle Dec?"

"What is it?" He turned to the aqua blue cat, whose eyes had trailed to the floor.

"…What does he see in her?" Cosmos asked, her response was merely a raised eyebrow.

"...What does Sam see in Nodoka? I mean, what can she be that I can't?" Cosmos asking, Decretus sighing.

"...Many things…although I'll be blunt…so this is going to be your hardest training: dealing with the truth…" Cosmos looked at him eagerly and in slight fear and anxiety, and he spoke:

"…He's not of your species…"

"Sonic and Blaze are going out, they aren't!" Cosmos retorted, Decretus sighing.

"…Fine. You barely know each other."

"He talks to me."

"Aside from the basic 'hi' and arguments, you don't." Cosmos sighed, and thought about what he was saying.

"I can remedy that."

"…Fate. Think about it. He's known Nodoka for a longer time, and has a special bond with her. They both even have Swordbends that like each other, and know each other to a good level. And above anything else, when they look in each other's eyes…try to search for something."

"What is it I must search for?"

"…There's a practical line, forcing the two to look at each other...don't really search for it. Just saying…The Articon. I'm sure you know about it." Cosmos nodded, and sighed.

"They have a spiritual bond together now. No matter what happens, fate will be on the side of their relationship, especially considering that he's the Chosen." Decretus said, Cosmos nodding, obviously in slight heartbreak.

"…Not to say you wouldn't be a good person to go out with." Decretus added, Cosmos merely smirking, and reverting back to a frown.

"…Thanks Dec, but I think I might want some time to myself…" Cosmos walked out of the room forlornly, Decretus sighing afterward.

"…He may be the Chosen…but that doesn't mean that others should suffer from it…" He took out a bag of sunflower seeds, and broke the shell of one in his mouth, continuously eating the seeds.

* * *

"Hah!" She struck Insendius up close with the large ball of fire, Insendius smirking.

"Good." He reverted the room to normal, the flames disappearing.

As Insendius saw Blaze sweating, he took out a slush maker, and filled a mug with the concoction. "Here. A little something to cool you down." Blaze took the mug, feeling the cold slush through the mug, and in turn, feeling her gloved hands cooling down as well.

"…How can you afford all these things? I mean, a mini fridge and ice cream, I can understand. But a slush machine? Implausible!" Blaze said, wondering why she was even complaining.

"Implausible in THIS TIME. When we were younger, they had slush machines your parents could buy, and allow you to create. I modified the largest one I could find into this: a sixteen flavor slush dispenser. Just goes to show what you can do with the things that might seem useless or childish." Insendius chuckled.

"Ah…the times I used to have with the unmodified one. I used to give my parents some, who merely disapproved of such a machine, unbeneficial for health…hah! This has little calories and needs only ice and a flavoring of some kind." Insendius continued to ramble, Blaze listening and drinking her slush.

"…Well, I shouldn't be rambling about my past, now. Go on."

"Right. Thanks for the training today."

"I'm supposed to: no need for thanks." Blaze walked out the door drinking her slush, Insendius looking around him, and then placing his head under the cherry flavored slush.

He then shifted the lever so that the slush would fall…into his open mouth. "Ahh…that's good stuff." Insendius said, a relieved face on.

* * *

"Whoa!" Tails dodged a palm full of lightning, and saw this as a chance to counter, striking the mink with a large lightning bolt in his shoulder.

"Game, set, match." Levitas said, his voice a little shaky from the lightning's effect, and the mink reverted the room to normal.

He then cut a piece of his skin off from his shoulder, and placed metal, the lightning conducting through the tip of a needle. "Thank you." He stored the needle in a case, Tails walking out of the room.

* * *

Rikku swung the poison daggers with chains mercilessly, more than 10 hits landing, she retracted the daggers, which disappeared in a puff of green smoke. "Well done." Toxicus gathered poison energy around himself, and he absorbed it, curing him as he reverted the room to normal.

Rikku watched on as his wounds were gone, a smile on his face. "Don't worry. Once you've learned how to…it'll be in your head." Rikku nodded.

"…How long did it take you to learn it?"

"Four years." Rikku hoped she would learn it before the time came…but she nodded, and left the room, not without saying thanks, a curt nod received from Toxicus.

* * *

"…Done…" Sonic plopped to the ground, worn out by the coffee and sugar, and the room reverting to normal.

"...Boy, you need some rest, above anything else…" Vent placed two fingers on Sonic's head, and in a gale of wind, the duo went to the boys' bedroom…

Where Sam and Nodoka were currently making out, under the influence of their hormones. "…It's getting hot in here…" Nodoka said, her voice becoming slightly more playful and flirty than usual.

Cosmos was watching the ordeal, and couldn't bear to look at it any longer, walking past the room. "Well then let's-" Vent looked at the duo, a eyebrow raised.

"…Go outside. It's getting a bit stuffy here, right?" Sam asked, Nodoka and himself blushing incredibly hard, they walked out of the room.

"…I had no actual idea of what I was saying." Nodoka said, Sam nodding.

"To be frank…neither did I, until Vent came in…aw, that was just…embarrassing. We're only 13! And we just…"

"Lost control?" Nodoka finished his sentence.

"…Yeah…and when they came in, it was just…"

"Completely unknown to us." Nodoka finished his sentence once more, Sam and Nodoka sitting down on a nearby tree stump.

"Exactly!" Sam said.

"We need to tone it down a bit…" Sam said, sighing.

"…Or don't let anyone catch us…" Nodoka's voice was slightly flirty, Sam blushing.

"...Let's save it for when we're older…so that we don't publicly demoralize ourselves…" Sam said, Juuchi and Chiharu coming out of the duo.

"Great…that was a smart move you did back there…" Chiharu sarcastically said, Sam raising his hands in defense.

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame my thirteen year old hormones." Sam jokingly said, Chiharu slapping him.

"…We know that you don't want to…ahem, now would you?" Chiharu said, the duo blushing.

"We know…" Sam and Nodoka said in unison, Juuchi nodding.

"…Good. As much as you two like each other…it isn't right for you two…or anyone to do…that." The four of them blushed as she said that, and Vent walked up to the group.

"…We've had the talk…and we know it's not right to…ahem, at this age. Once again, hormones." Sam said, Vent nodding.

"…We'll save it when we're…well, legally allowed to, and when people can accept it without it being a major…well…issue, so to speak." Nodoka said, Vent nodding once more, disappearing in a gust of wind.

"…It's even hotter out here…" Nodoka said, Sam smirking.

"Let's go back in then…" Nodoka nodded, and the two Swordbends entered their respective masters.

The duo found Sonic, sleeping on his bed. "…Well…I guess that was quite tiring for him." Nodoka poked the hedgehog, who was still asleep, evident by his snoring.

"…Well…whatever happened…I suppose was a bit much." Sam said, lying down on his bed, Nodoka joining him on their bed.

"Heh." Sam pat her head and smirked.

She looked at him endearingly, a crystal smile appearing on her face as he placed his hand on her shoulder. The duo embraced shortly afterward, Sam running his fingers atop her quills, Nodoka doing the same, Sam softening his quills as she did so. Their eyes met, the duo focusing deeply on them, as if they were the only thing in the world. Sam felt as though he could get lost and drown in Nodoka's emerald orbs, Nodoka feeling as though his dark brown eyes were but a dream she wouldn't want to awaken from. Nodoka's dress strap began to slide to her arm once more, Sam blushing. "Nodoka, your dress strap-" She placed a finger on the hedgehog's lips softly, and then kissed him.

"…Just leave it…I'll fix it later…" Nodoka said, the rest of the group aside from Cosmos and Sonic watching the duo make out.

"Nodoka…" Sam endearingly spoke, lost in Nodoka's eyes.

The regimental hedgehog slowly began to kiss him, the 'audience' watching as though the scene was merely a short film. Sam embraced Nodoka, fixing her dress strap, inadvertently placing his hand on her shoulder as well. Nodoka, who realized this, got up from the bed, sweating. "This strap is getting on my-hello, there. How long were you watching?" Nodoka said, blushing.

"…From the part where you were making out, to now." Blaze said, her eyes slowly looking at Sonic.

"He probably shouldn't have asked…" Blaze said, Sam eyeing her.

"Asked…what?"

"…It's nothing." Blaze said, holding in small chuckles.

"OBJECTI-OWW!" Sam was slapped by Blaze, a burn mark on his face.

"…This isn't a court of law…just…well, as you say it, LETIGO." Blaze said, Nodoka placing an icy palm on the palm shaped burn mark.

"…Fine." Sam stood up, cracking his neck.

"So…how'd training go?" Sonic was beginning to wake up, Blaze walking to his side.

"…I should be asking you." Blaze looked down at the cobalt hedgehog, who merely smiled at Blaze.

"Oh, what…I just happened to fall down and sleep at the end of training due to weariness. What of it?" Blaze slapped him.

"What are you talking about, what of i-"

"OBJECTION! The defendant merely fell to the floor in weariness, therefore, it was weariness, and only tha-" Sam was cut off by Nodoka, who merely shook her head.

"OBJECTION! The prosecution would like to call a witness to the stand: one that witnessed what happened before the incident." Tails nodded, and stood in the middle of both of them.

"…The prosecution's request shall be fulfilled. Call the witness to the stand!" Tails said, Nodoka dragging Rikku next to Tails.

"State your name and occupation, witness." Nodoka calmly said, Rikku nodded.

"Rikku Fox. Occupation…I have none." Rikku spoke, slightly in disbelief.

"Very well. The witness shall now testify about the events before the incident." Tails said, Rikku nodding.

"…We were at Twilit Road, a café belonging…actually, to the defense's father. I was calmly eating a muffin when suddenly, Sonic got hyperactive, and decided to run out of the store…"

"Hold it! How did the defendant become hyperactive?"

"He drank coffee. A lot of it, along with sugar…"

"I see…so it WAS fatigue that drove him to sleep."

"OBJECTION!" Nodoka shook her head, and waggled a finger at Sam.

"We know it was fatigue that drove him to do so, especially after training. The main reason for this mock trial is to determine one thing: to clarify if becoming sleeping after drinking coffee is unbeneficial to the defendant!"

"…That answer should be obvious." Blaze raised an eyebrow at the hedgehog.

"Well, if it's so obvious, then tell us. Is it healthy?" Sam sighed.

"…Staying up will only drain his energy further. If he sleeps, he shall regain the lost energy, and therefore be better!"

"OBJECTION! This obviously may be true, but it's his own decision on whether to stay awake, or sleep!" Nodoka argued, Sam nodding.

"Well, Sonic? What do you intend on doing?" Sonic was currently sleeping on his bed due to boredom, evident by his snoring.

"…Well, that's the shorter answer." Tails chuckled.

"As the situation has already been resolved…I hereby declare these mock proceedings to a close!" Tails said, the group walking out, leaving Sonic on the bed, sleeping.

"…Wanna get something to eat? It's getting rather…dark, I suppose." Sam proposed, the group nodding, including Cosmos, who had recently entered the room.

"Sure." Sonic awoke, cracking his back.

"…I thought…"

"I never said I was tired by a lot. I was only IMPLIED." Sonic grinned at the group, a thumbs up being shown to the group.

"…Well…a new buffet place has shown up. Wanna check it out?" Cosmos inquired, Nodoka raising an eyebrow.

"Sure…although, I never heard of a new buffet place."

"It's more or less been unannounced to the public…I saw it, though." Sam nodded, a smile appearing on the light blue feline.

"…Alright, if you say so." Nodoka said.

_"…I don't really trust you much…of anyone here, I should know if there's a new restaurant rising…unannounced or not!"_ Nodoka smiled, the group running off to Station Square.

_"…Samantha Cosmos…a girl with a shy, not so open personality..."_ Nodoka looked at her as the group was speeding off.

_"What are you up to?"_ Nodoka looked at Sam, who merely smiled.

_"…Only reason I'm going…is because that it may be true…and I'd like to see if she has any…plans…" _Nodoka thought as they were speeding through the dirt road, finally seeing a sign: 'Welcome to Station Square!'

After running for around 5 minutes, leaping over traffic, and making ridiculous turns, they arrived at their destination. "…Candlelight Buffet? It sounds more romantic than buffet like." Sam said, Cosmos smirking.

"…Ya think?" Cosmos said, Sam now realizing what she was wearing: a black gown, along with a white skirt, a white pair of heels, and gold earrings.

"Whew…that looks rather-"

"Let's head in, shall we?" Nodoka quickly cut him off, Cosmos stopping her.

"…Hate to say…but this buffet is special. You see…this buffet is like most others…but with some exceptions. Only two to a table, and the only light to lead you is a sole candle on your table, hence the name." Cosmos said, gesturing the group to look inside.

"So what you're saying is that one person has to be left out." Nodoka said, Cosmos looking away.

"How unfortunate." Cosmos said.

"...Alright, Sam, let's get going…" Nodoka said, her voice becoming a bit rushed.

"…I won't just sit there thinking about this. Cosmos, c'mon. I'm sure there might be a third seat or something." Sam said, her face lightening up.

_"Oh…that son of a-…She used his personality against me to try and get in between! That's just unfair!" _Nodoka thought, Cosmos talking to the clerk, who nodded.

"…They can squeeze an extra seat in. My treat for the buffet." Cosmos said, Sam nodding.

"Alright. Let's head in, shall we?" Sam said, Nodoka mentally face palming herself.

"Right." The group walked up to the clerk, a balding old man, a long white beard visible to anyone.

"…Hey, you two are from that show you did in the Station Square Diner! You put up quite a show, eh?" The old man clapped, Sam and Nodoka chuckling.

"I hear you needed a third seat?" Cosmos nodded, stepping up.

"Ohoh! It seems like you're in quite a predicament!" The male simply scoffed, Sam sighing.

"…Can we just get in there?" Nodoka said, the man nodding.

"…All of you…that's…$140." Cosmos paid, and a waiter led them to tables spread far from each other…

* * *

Well…here's another. Summer's getting closer…but I probably can't work on the fiction everyday: mom's sending me to summer school. Again. Which takes a large portion of my day and energy, neglecting to mention homework, that's basically my entire summer gone down the drain, aside from weekends. So, yeah…it's basically going to be the same. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	5. A Candle's Light

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

A Candle's Light

"…No need to stuff yourself, Sonic." Blaze looked at the cobalt hedgehog, whose mouth was filled with foods of all varieties.

"Buf Io'm 'ungee!" Sonic's managed to say through to colossal amount of food in his mouth, a small piece of chicken landing on Blaze's coat.

The hedgehog swallowed, the amount of food being forced down taking an obvious strain on his throat. "Got a little-"

"I know." Blaze simply flicked the piece off, Sonic coughing, as a bit of chicken was stuck near his epiglottis.

Blaze merely slapped him on his back, causing the chicken to fly out of his mouth, landing in another person's wine glass. "Whoops. Sorry!" Sonic said, the people around Sonic looking at the duo, as if a wild fantasy was in front of them.

One even dared to bring a camera out, Blaze throwing a fireball at it, burning it to a cinder. "Continue eating. Nothing to look at." Blaze said, the people doing as she said: no one in their right mind wanted to anger a pyrokinetic.

* * *

"…It looks like Sonic and Blaze are having fun." Rikku said, chuckling.

"Yeah." Tails looked at the duo, people simply back to eating around them, the duo sharing a quick chuckle before eating again.

"...Food's good here, I guess." Rikku took a bite of pizza, and swallowed.

"Umm…where do I throw this out?" Tails showed Rikku the halved Sync Bar wrapper, Rikku shrugging.

"Dunno. Just keep it in your glove 'till after we leave." Rikku said, Tails nodding and placing said wrapper in his glove.

* * *

_"…Will you light my candle?"_ Cosmos sang, the candle burning out, as Cosmos unnoticeably blew it out, Sam staring at her-

_"What are you staring at-"_

_"Nothing."_ Sam lit the candle in the middle of the two of them, Nodoka still choosing her food.

_"…Ow! The wax is-"_

_"Dripping…I like it between my-"_

_"Fingers, figured…"_ Sam sang quickly, blushing.

"…I was wondering…" Cosmos looked at Sam with undivided attention, her gold eyes glowing in the candle's light.

"...Why me? I mean…not like you're not hot or anything…but…" Sam began to stutter, Cosmos chuckling.

"I don't know, to be truthful. I just…feel something." Cosmos said, her eyes still looking at his.

"…Really?" Sam asked, Cosmos nodding.

"…I've got Nodoka as it is. I mean…you're nice, you look good…and above anything else, you know how to treat a person…not to say that Nodoka doesn't know how to, but fate's already chosen its path. It just won't work out…" Sam said, Cosmos sighing.

"…I see you're having a rather…interesting conversation." Nodoka walked up to the duo, her plate filled with food, Sam and Cosmos blushing.

* * *

"Heh. Looks like those three are arguing." Sonic said, Blaze nodding.

"…What do the two of them see in him, anyhow?" Blaze asked, Sonic shrugging.

"No idea…nor do I want to know. That's info I'd rather not hear." Sonic got up as he said that, Blaze looking at Sonic, an eyebrow raised.

"…Getting more to eat." Sonic went to the buffet table, only visible by its light, emanating from an incredibly large candle in the center of the table.

Blaze got up as well, walking to the cobalt hedgehog, who was carefully choosing between various meats. "…Hey, it's the last sal-" Blaze swiped the salmon away and placed it on her plate, a look of passion in her eyes.

Sonic playfully backed away, accidentally bumping into Cosmos, who had gotten up to get some more food. Her food had spilled all over the cobalt hedgehog, who was now just a mess, food all over him. He got up with a smirk, wiping food off of him. "Sorry about that…" Cosmos said, Sonic nodding.

"No problem. Just be careful." Sonic said, grabbing his now empty plate.

"Clean up at the buffet table!" Sonic jokingly said, quickly grabbing food and rushing back to his table.

A janitor appeared, looking at Cosmos with a near blind fury. "…I didn't do it. I just simply bumped into someone, and-"

"WATCH YOUR STEP NEXT TIME!" The janitor hollered, grabbing his mop, and cleaning the mess, Cosmos merely sighing before looking back at the food.

Blaze sniggered for only a split second before going back to her table, Sonic quietly chuckling. Blaze then slapped him, and looking at Cosmos, she turned back to Sonic, a stern face on. "…What?"

"That was your fault it happened, Sonic. Take the consequences for your actions, either that, or after this dinner, at least apologize to her!" Blaze said, Sonic still chuckling before Blaze slapped him once more, his grin fading away.

"…Fine…the candle." Sonic noticed that the candle had just went out due to her talking, Blaze snapping her fingers and then lighting the candle through pyrokinesis.

* * *

"That was kinda…"

"Mean?" Tails said, Rikku nodding.

"Yeah…Sonic should've…"

"At least taken responsibility for his actions." Rikku nodded once more, gripping the table intensely.

"…But you have to admit, that was…"

"Kinda funny?" Rikku finished his sentence and looked on as Cosmos went back to her seat, the angry janitor mopping the floor.

Tails merely nodded as he looked at Sam's table, although far away, and with not much light, he could recognize Nodoka, trying to hold in laughter, but letting out small chuckles. Sam, thinking she was choking, pat her on the back roughly, Nodoka letting out a broken laugh as he pat her. "I'm…not…choking…" Nodoka managed to get out, Sam stopping as Cosmos returned to the table.

"Candle's out…again." Cosmos said, Nodoka's laugh stopping, said hedgehog clearing her throat.

_"…Will you light my candle?"_ Nodoka sang, Cosmos looking at her.

_"I should tell you, I should tell you-" _Sam sang, but was cut off by Nodoka and Cosmos.

_"I should tell you, I should tell you…"_ Nodoka and Cosmos sang in unison, both of them giving each other deathly glares, their voices becoming slightly more louder as they stood up and faced each other, withheld anger and tension about to release, until finally, Sam, who's mind was practically about to snap from choosing between the two, sang.

_"NO! Another time, another place! Our temperatures would climb, there'd be a long embrace! We'd do another dance, it'd be another place. Looking for romance? Come back another day…another day…"_ Sam then proceeded to leave the buffet, running off, leaving Cosmos and Nodoka alone together.

_"…The heart may freeze…or it can burn…The pain will ease…if I can learn…There is no future…there is no past…"_ Cosmos and Nodoka sang in unison, just stopping at that, Nodoka beginning to tear.

"…He couldn't choose between us…" Cosmos said, Nodoka merely nodding.

"…I guess…in the end, it was better for him to be with no one…" Nodoka said, Cosmos shaking her head.

"I'm sorry…I should've let you had him, after all, you're his partner, right? The Chosen needs one…" Cosmos said, Nodoka shaking her head.

"Maybe you were destined to be his partner…I might just be a tool. A pawn in this game of twisted fate…" Nodoka said, Cosmos sighing.

"…We should make it up to him, y'know." Cosmos suggested, Nodoka sighing.

"But how?"

"I don't know…what does he like?"

"…Roses! There must be some in Station Square, right?" Nodoka said, Cosmos nodding.

"Rose jelly?" Nodoka suggested, Cosmos thinking about it.

"…Meh, sure. He'll probably enjoy it…maybe not enough to forgive us…but it's a start." Cosmos smiled, Nodoka nodding.

"I guess." Rikku said, the rest of the group behind her.

"…Then let's go…I'm full…" Sonic was holding an ice cream cone, vanilla ice cream on his lips, Blaze simply wiping it off with a napkin.

* * *

"…Who are you, and why are you here?" Sam asked the hedgehog, but she merely grabbed a Chaos and Sol Emerald, both of the same color, and proceeded to walk away.

"Not on my life!" Sam axe kicked the hedgehog, said hedgehog dropping the Chaos and Sol Emerald he had,

"…The Chosen…well, it's good to have such an honest fight with you." The white hedgehog turned around, her white eyes making contact with Sam's.

"You're one of the seven, aren't you?" Sam said, pointing Chiharu at the hedgehog.

"…Sharp. Just as expected." She turned around, revealing a white dress along with gloves and white sneakers.

Her blue eyes seemed to light up in the moonlight as she looked at Sam, a fierce look in her eyes. "My, my…quite handsome as well."

"Don't play around!" Sam said, his fur turning red.

"Yeah, it's the Chosen, alright. Cute to boot…how sad that I gotta be like this…aw well. Buh bye!" A large white spear appeared in her hand, and she threw it to Sam, who dodged it.

"Aw…that other one was hit by that…" Sam rushed up to the hedgehog, and slashed upward with Chiharu, the hedgehog merely standing on top of him.

"Ooh…you're playing hard to get, aren't you?" Her voice was slightly flirty, Sam about to stab upward, but she leaped into the air, back flipping gracefully, and landing on the ground.

"How naughty of you…" The hedgehog taunted, Sam glowing a red aura.

"I'm not in the mood…get out now…" Sam said, the wooden floor cracking.

"Aww, what's the matter? I can talk it out with ya!" The hedgehog said, cracked pieces of wood rising.

Sam rushed forward, wood breaking as he did so, being covered by the red aura. A white aura covered her hands, and she struck Sam in the chest, stopping the speeding hedgehog in his tracks. She planted a kiss on the hedgehog's cheek, Sam blushing as she did so. He was stunned from the attack, and was kicked back. "Name's Lagxirus. Know it. Live with it. Love the person with the name." Sam struggled to stand with a smirk.

"Oh, what is it? Want another-" She was cut off by Sam, Chiharu just below her neck.

"My heart belongs to another…I shall never submit to the likes of you!" Sam said, Chiharu poking her neck, although not enough to kill her, she felt considerable pressure on her neck.

"Aww…that's cute. We'll have to meet her sometime! What's her name?" Lagxirus leaped backward, kicking Sam's armed hand.

"You'll find out when destiny calls!" He tried to slash her with Chiharu, but she merely sidestepped.

"Ooh, I bet it's the purple one!"

"Son of a-how would you know?!" Sam missed another slash, Lagxirus chuckling.

"Xanaru and the others told me." She kicked Sam, and leaped onto a window.

"Well, I came here to do something…if it goes on like this, I'll fail, so I'm going to go. Buh bye, Chosen!" She was about to disappear in a flash of white light, but Caligus suddenly entered, tangling her with a black rope.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Caligus said, Sam sighing.

"One of the seven. Wanted to get two emeralds for some reason." Sam said, Caligus nodding, tightening the rope, binding the hedgehog.

"If you want…you can go for it." Caligus said, Sam blushing intensely.

"…I mean to attack her." Sam nodded, and simply shot 6 Chaos Spears, surrounding the hedgehog.

"…Tell us everything you know…" Caligus said, the hedgehog simply chuckling.

She faded away, and standing in front of Sam, she pecked him, Sam directing a Chaos Spear at her, but he missed as she jumped, and disappeared in a flash of light. "…Crud." Caligus said, cracking his neck.

"…Where are all the others?" Caligus asked, Sam sighing, and he spoke…

* * *

"...Should we start today, or…" The group, minus Sam was walking in a field, trying to search for one flower that would, in Cosmos' words, 'Open up his heart, his very soul into our hands, the burning hatred of two being gone, being replaced by endearing adoration!'

"…Yeah…we'll start this tomorrow…" Nodoka said, a yawn coming out of her mouth, she began to walk back to the treehouse complex, Cosmos following closely behind.

"...Had fun?" Sonic asked, Blaze sighing.

"Watching two friends fight and eating during it is hardly what you'd call 'fun', Sonic." Blaze laid down on the grass below, Sonic doing the same.

"Yeah, but c'mon…" Sonic said, Blaze sighing.

_"…I have no idea as to what I'm doing…my first trial…here goes nothing! Blaze, prepare for the rush of Sonic speed!" _Sonic pointed a finger to Blaze, who merely looked at him.

"OBJECTION! There must be at least SOMETHING that was kinda funny…c'mon."

"OBJECTION!" Tails shouted, pointing a finger to Sonic.

"She has her own decisions and opinions, which everyone's entitled to! Therefore, you cannot force her to think of something!" Tails said, Rikku giving him a rather odd look.

"…Tails is right. She can say whether something was funny, or enjoyable, or not. She's entitled to an opinion!" Rikku said, Sonic sweating bullets.

"…Got me there." Sonic said, Blaze smirking.

"Of anything that was funny tonight, it was your attempt to act like a defense attorney. Seriously…there's really no evidence that can prove that I at least had one enjoyable time."

"OBJECTION! My impersonation of Sam or a defense attorney is completely irrelevant to this case! And furthermore, I DO have evidence of your enjoyment this night!"

"Then fire away. _What was the evidence that I enjoyed at least one part of the buffet!_" Blaze said, Sonic placing a finger on his forehead.

_"Evidence…any evidence that can prove her enjoyment?" _Sonic thought, his face suddenly enlightening.

"Take that! Take note in this: remember that moment I caused with Cosmos and the janitor?"

"W-What of it?" Blaze stammered, Sonic smirking.

"You sniggered slightly, only a split second during the incident…therefore…" Blaze's face was looking slightly pale.

"You must've enjoyed that part of this night's events at the buffet! And that's a contradiction! …Isn't it?" Sonic smiled sheepishly, placing his hand on his forehead.

"…AGH!" Blaze flinched as though she was in pain, and sighed.

"…Alright, I admit…it was enjoyable then…and your impersonation of a lawyer: not bad." Blaze admitted, Sonic smirking.

"Heh. Thanks." Sonic said, rubbing his nose, Rikku and Tails walking off.

Sonic was about to do the same, when Blaze simply grasped his shoulder lightly. "…Who said that that time was the only time I was enjoying this night?" Blaze said, a grin on Sonic's face.

"We didn't…" Sonic said, Blaze turning him around, her hair released from its ponytail, flowing in the breeze of the wind and shining in the moonlight.

"I suppose now is another one of the times I'm enjoying tonight…" Blaze said, a small smile on her face.

"Oh really?" Sonic said, Blaze merely nodding.

As Sonic turned back to see Tails and Rikku running off, Blaze turned his head back to her, their eyes meeting. "…We can run there…just a bit later." Blaze said, Sonic blushing only a bit.

Blaze leaned forward, resting on the cobalt hedgehog's chest as he blushed harder when she did so. Sonic, who was more or less oblivious to romance, rubbed Blaze's back, feeling slightly awkward. The lilac feline began to purr as he did so, feeling comfort as she now embraced him. Sonic hugged her back as she raised her head as to look at the cobalt hedgehog's emerald eyes. Sonic blushed as Blaze's eyes met with his, her golden irises only masked by some hair, flying in front of her face. The duo's eyes were locked, not even once glancing away from the other's sight. Blaze merely planted a kiss on the cobalt hedgehog's lips, before breaking the embrace. Sonic simply smiled, and wrapping his arm around Blaze, they duo began to walk together, back to the treehouse complex.

* * *

"Oh...well, no need to keep it. It's the past...let it lie." Caligus cracked his neck and proceeded to walk around carefully.

"…My, my…that was quite the show." Caligus said, looking at the broken wood.

"…Aura Rush?" Caligus asked, Sam shrugging.

"What's Aura Rush?" Sam asked, Caligus sighing.

"That was a rhetorical question…but alright. Aura Rush is basically, you cover yourself in an aura, and run forward. That aura will fly forward with you, and surround you as you run, basically making you a rush of destruction. The destruction caused by it…is evident." Caligus pointed to the wood that Sam broke while inadvertently performing it, Sam shrugging.

"…Sorry about that." The ebony hedgehog merely said, Caligus nodding.

"It's fine. All we need is Decretus' help…in the morning. He's probably-"

"Sleeping?" The white mink stepped up the duo, seeing the broken wood, splinters everywhere, he simply released Order energy, the duo seeing the wood being put together, reshaping, and fixing itself onto the ground, and as though nothing happened, the floor was back to normal.

"Well…it seems it's late. I'm going back to sleep…" The mink's fur was ruffled, oddly sticking out at parts, and with a yawn, he waved at the duo lazily, walking to his room.

"Ditto. It's late…so I'm gone too." Caligus sunk into a darkness puddle and disappeared, leaving Sam in the room, alone.

Sighing, he picked up the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, placing them in their respective places. He eyed the blue Chaos Emerald, and placed his hand over it, thinking back to the days of torture and pain…which were mostly due to the bullies he suffered from.

* * *

"…Stupid little…" Sam's fur turned crimson as the posse laughed at him.

"Shut up…" Sam said.

"Oh, what 'cha gonna do? Tell on the teachers? She ain't gonna do anythin'!" The cat taunted, merely kicking him, the others joining in.

Sam was unable to move from the barrage of attacks from the group, and they continued until a teacher came up, and simply sent them to the principals' office. The ebony hedgehog got up, the teacher now looking at him. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." The hedgehog was bruised and blood was coming out of some places.

"You don't look like it." He began to cry as a result from the injuries, tears streaming down his face.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Sam shook his head.

"…I told you…I'll be fine." Sam's fur glowed red once more, his wounds only healing slightly, blood clotting scratches, and one large wound was beginning to clot.

"…Whatever you say." The teacher walked away as he simply sunk to the cement floor, tears in his eyes.

The bell for the students to align rung, and a sulking Sam simply limped back onto a forming line, the posse now released from the principal's office, pretended to act sympathetic, asking him if he was alright. The other students merely looked at the hedgehog, just backing away from him, some even daring to ask if he was alright. "…Don't give me that sympathetic cra-" He was about to punch the cat who had initiated the fight, but was stopped by his teacher, a rather portly blonde cat who was dressed in a blouse with jeans.

"What are you doing?!"

"EXCUSE ME if I'm beaten to a bloody pulp, wounds everywhere, and THEY are the one's who caused it!" Sam pointed to the posse, who merely shook their heads.

"Did…did you just yell at me?"

"Yes. I just yelled at you. What of it?" He was then sent to the principal's office, and wrote a report on what had happened, and handed it into the principal.

"Don't do it again…" The principal dismissed him as he walked back to his class slowly and painfully…sadly for him, his classroom was on the third floor.

* * *

"Sam…hey, Sam…" Nodoka was waving her hand in front of his face with some concern, when Sam finally snapped back to reality, merely looking at her, an eyebrow raised.

"…I was worried about you…look, I'm sorry for what happened at the buffet, and-" She was cut off by him walking away, down a staircase, intending to follow Caligus' advice.

She followed him to the boys' bedroom, where Tails was sleeping peacefully. "Sam, I never meant to-" She was cut off by Sam's gloved hand in front of her face, and grabbing some paper and some pen, he wrote down something furiously and quickly, giving it to Nodoka.

It said: "I refuse to talk to you OR Cosmos until you two have settled your argument and won't tear the area apart for me! If you continue this behavior, I shall simply continue to ignore you. Any attempt to talk to me is going to prove futile, as I will ignore you AND Cosmos. No questions asked. Now because I know that Cosmos has her own bed, I refuse to sleep with you as well out of mere knowledge that she has a bed of her own. Until you settle things COMPLETELY with her, I refuse to be a part of anything dealing with you or her, training aside! Take the bed, the food…I don't care. Just settle your things with Cosmos, and let it be the past!" Sam then leapt into the light plain, sleeping there.

Nodoka wept tears of sorrow and misery. "…I've settled things with her…please…forgive us…" She said that, and only that before climbing into Sam's bed, and before she was about to cry herself to sleep, Sonic entered the room.

"…Hey, what's the matter?" Sonic asked, Nodoka merely sobbing, her hands to her face.

"I…I can't. She…and him…well…He won't…" She just managed to say that before breaking into babble, Sonic just looking on: he hadn't seen her so helpless to fate.

"…Just sleep on it. You have that plan…just hope it works." Sonic said, patting her back gently, Nodoka nodding.

"…Where is he, anyway?"

"…He…he went into…the…the light plain…" Nodoka was trying to regain her composure…which worked to an extent.

"…He wrote that…here. Just read it." She gave Nodoka the note Sam wrote, Sonic quickly looking over it.

"Oh. Well, just continue with your plan…you'll get somewhere…" Sonic said, dismissing the subject, Nodoka sobbing, her loud wails reduced to practical whimpers.

"Just go to sleep…you'll get somewhere…" Sonic said, Nodoka nodding, looking at the hedgehog as he laid down on his bed, falling asleep: the night's ordeal had taken some energy out of him, and he was quite tired mentally.

She struggled to go to sleep, but couldn't. There was a slight breeze in a carved out hole, which acted like a window. Nodoka, being used to the warmth of Sam's body, was unable to sleep well with such a draft…she summoned Juuchi, who was mildly unaware of what was going on. "…Alright then…and why do you want me to sleep with you?"

"…Body heat…read the note…" Nodoka said, her voice becoming slightly choppy, passing the note to Juuchi, who nodded as an awkward look was on her face.

"…Uh huh…but why me?" Juuchi asked, Nodoka sighing.

"Once again, body heat." Nodoka said, Juuchi shaking her head.

"If you want to sleep with someone, make it anyone but me. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to pass." Juuchi entered Nodoka, who sighed.

"I suppose it's understandable…" Nodoka shed some tears, before simply covering herself with her blanket, and trying to sleep…but to no avail.

"Agh…I can't sleep…wait…" Nodoka looked at Sonic, but then blushed.

_"…No way. Not a chance. Never. There is no way by the Masters that I will actually sleep with Sonic or Tails."_ Nodoka thought, sighing, simply hiding in her blanket and her pillow…

* * *

From this past night's fight.

All alone, regimental.

To sleep all alone…

As blue as the sky,

Her tears in the Cosmos, they

cannot fall, sadly...

...Meh, I felt like writing haikus…so…yeah. Anywho, after a series of musical numbers and arguments, Sam's reached his limit…or has he? Plus, another member of the seven reveals herself…and has taken quite a interest in Sam… The tourney's next Saturday and Sunday…so I'll probably squeeze in a chapter or two…as much as I can during the time given to make up for the weekend's loss. New avatar, thanks to EvilSpiritist…awesome guy from the SRB, thanks to him. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	6. Floral Madness

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Floral Madness

"…If we must get him one, it must be from the ground. Fresh…" Cosmos said, Nodoka nodding.

"Let's start…shall we?" Nodoka nodded, running across the meadow, her emerald eyes darting back and forth for that flower that she and Cosmos thought would make up for the previous night's events: a mere rose.

She ran past quite a gorgeous lake, and nearly stopped to look at it…but continued to run, trying to focus on the objective: find roses. "Marigold…Dandelion…Lilies…"

"Rose!" Amy suddenly said, in front of Nodoka, a reluctant Shadow being dragged alongside her.

"Where?!" Nodoka said, in slight surprise.

"My last name's Rose." Amy said, a grin on her face, Nodoka getting annoyed.

"I have no time for foolishness!" Nodoka said, about to run off, when she saw Shadow lipping: "HELP…I need HELP…"

"…Hey, Amy, look! It's Sonic!" She pointed to a random direction, Amy running there in an instant.

"Thanks. What's your name again?"

"It's Nodoka."

"Ah…Well, I may as well be on my way. Thanks for getting me out of there."

"Just wondering…how does she manage to get deceived so easily?"

"No idea…" The duo turned to find Amy hugging a red hedgehog, around Sonic's height.

"What'cha doing, chick! Get off!" The hedgehog pushed her aside to the ground, and she looked at the hedgehog.

"Oh, my…I'm so sorry!" Amy turned to Nodoka, who merely shrugged.

"…Can you help me out? I'm trying to search for some pink or red roses, and-"

"Speaking of pink and red, she's coming here with a hammer." Nodoka turned to Amy, who was running in their direction, holding an absurdly large hammer.

"Recoru…Juuchi Yosamu!" Juuchi was materialized, and she ran up to the furious human, and sliced her hammer in two before running back to Shadow.

Amy, who realized this, pulled out ANOTHER hammer, and this time threw it at them. "Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled, Nodoka and him disappearing in a flash of green light.

"…SHADOW!" Amy screeched into the sky, people, including Cosmos looking at her awkwardly.

* * *

Nodoka and Shadow ended up going to a different area of the park altogether, Shadow cracking his knuckles. "We should be safe here. A good mile away from that place. She can't run that fast." Shadow smirked.

"…Now then…what'd you need help with?"

"Know any place to get roses?"

"Why not just go to a florist?"

"They need to be fresh."

"…No idea. Good luck with that." Shadow said, walking off.

"Wait! At least tell me...what is that technique?" Nodoka asked, Shadow smirking.

"…Ask your friend. He'll know." Shadow Chaos Controlled away, Nodoka sighing as he did so.

"…Well…I know that I'm still in the park. I may as well try to find my way ba-Oh crud." Amy was running towards Nodoka, mallet in hand and eyes of rage glaring at the hedgehog.

"You…Where is he?!" Nodoka merely shrugged.

"Don't lie you…you…"

"Recoru…" Time slowed down as she ran up to Amy, sliced her hammer in two, and ran away from the raging femme fatale.

"Juuchi Yosamu." She continued to run, trying to search for Cosmos.

* * *

"Hey, Nodoka! Where are you?!" The feline walked around along, trying to find the regimental hedgehog, when suddenly, the answer hit her…literally.

"Ow…Hey, watch your ste-Where were you?!" Cosmos said, Nodoka sighing.

"A…friend teleported me away from his…well, not exactly morally straight in terms of love." Nodoka said, chuckling slightly.

"Found anything?" Nodoka shook her head.

"…Have you?" She shook her head, Nodoka nodding.

"Let's search elsewhere…" Nodoka propounded, Cosmos nodding, the duo walking off together…

* * *

"Nodoka…" A certain ebony hedgehog merely sighed, looking at the sky, a cloudless day had arrived, and such was rare in and around the area of Station Square.

"Cosmos…" His eyes trailed to Sonic and Blaze, Blaze reluctantly teaching Sonic how to swim…not exactly what you'd call a good idea.

"Ack! Blaze, stop it with the water!" She playfully splashed water on the cobalt hedgehog, causing him to merely cover his face in defense.

A smile appeared on her face, a chuckle audibly heard from Blaze, Sonic smirked. The ebony hedgehog sighed, lying down on the sand below him. "…Jeez. Had it not been for their argument, I wouldn't be in this situation…" Sam sighed as Rikku walked up to him.

"…You seem down." Rikku said, sitting next to him.

The hedgehog scoffed at the statement, closing his eyes. "Two friends of mine, one my girlfriend, just got into an argument with each other. In rage I ran out, and I don't exactly want to talk to them…what should I do?" Rikku sighed, shaking her head.

"…Do what you think is right. You can't talk to them, you'd be breaking your promise. Try to find them, and try to get them to get along a bit. Something could happen." Sam nodded, Rikku sighing.

"You can't rely on me forever, y'know…it's eventually going to be that you're gonna get married to someone, and you probably can't ask me whether I can." A small chuckle escaped her lips, Sam chuckling as well as Tails walking up to the duo.

"Well, I may as well stop moping about it…put the past behind…besides, the masters decided to give us a break for today. Dunno why…but alright." Sam said, a smirk appearing on his face.

* * *

"…Why did you give them the day off?" Sam's father appeared from a darkness puddle, and smirked.

"He needs a break…" Decretus sighed, and paced around his room in worry.

"Why?" The ebony hedgehog smirked as he looked out Decretus' window.

"…Let's just say an incident happened. Leave it at that." Sam's father said, Decretus sighing.

"…Was that really your mission? Running that shop?" Decretus said, the ebony hedgehog merely shaking his head.

"No. But on the other hand, it's the perfect place to plan it out and execute it and other things I need to do." Decretus was about to say something, but was cut off.

"And no, I will not tell you of my mission. I cannot." The hedgehog merely cracked his back, Decretus sighing.

"Fine…"

"…Well, I'm out…things to do, people to see…all that jazz." A darkness puddle formed underneath him, the hedgehog slowly sinking.

"Goodbye." Decretus said, Sam's father nodding before his head could go under, and he disappeared after he did so.

* * *

"…Well…still nothing. After searching for around an hour or so…nothing." Cosmos said in slight weariness and frustration.

"Won't give up yet…not yet…" Nodoka stretched, audible cracks heard from her back.

"Jeez…a rose shouldn't be that hard to find. More than one…10 would be a nice number." Nodoka sighed as the duo walked together, seeing a sandwich store nearby, tables near the store.

"Let's get something to eat…" Cosmos nodded as the duo walked up to the clerk.

"Excuse me, can we get one tuna and one egg salad sandwich?" The clerk nodded, Cosmos pulling out a small wallet from a bag she was carrying, a designer's design.

"…Nice bag." Nodoka said, looking enviously in her direction.

"Thanks. It was a present from one of my patients…no need for thanks. I did what I did." Cosmos said, paying $5.00 for the two sandwiches.

"I was going to pay…but thanks."

"No problem." Cosmos said, a smile appearing on her face.

_"…Why should we fight? We're teammates, aren't we? And she's friendly to me and…aw, heck with it."_ Nodoka thought, Cosmos taking her sandwich.

Nodoka did so, and they sat at the tables nearby. "...Let's start over, shall we?"

"Hmm?"

"…There's no reason for us to fight…and besides…we're acting civil to each other now." Nodoka smiled, Cosmos smirking.

"I guess. I'm sorry about what happened…I guess I let-"

"My protective side get to me." Nodoka cut her off, Cosmos nodding anyhow.

The duo chuckled, and began to eat. "You don't know what you see in him, don't you?" Nodoka asked, Cosmos nodding slowly.

"…Actually…no I don't." Cosmos said with tuna in her mouth.

"Neither do I, to be frank. You just-"

"Get something from him?" Cosmos cut her off, the regimental hedgehog nodding before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"We shouldn't fight over something so trivial…I mean…c'mon. We sound like kids. We're 13-"

"…I'm 14, actually…"

"Which only proves my point: we sound like kids, fighting over…a pint of ice cream, or something!" Cosmos began to imagine a pint of ice cream, beginning to drool a bit as she did so.

Nodoka merely grabbed a napkin from the counter where the clerk was, and wiped her mouth, bringing her back to her senses. "…I suddenly feel like ice cream now…" Cosmos said, Nodoka nodding.

"Same here…we'll get after we're done eating sandwiches, alright?" Cosmos nodded, biting into her tuna sandwich.

Nodoka taking colossal bites into the egg salad sandwich, now had some on her regimental dress. "Nodoka!" Cosmos threw a napkin at her, who caught it, and wiped the egg salad off her dress.

"Thanks." She merely did a thumbs up, her sandwich nearly falling; Nodoka rushed forward, picking it up before it even hit the ground.

"Close…heads up." She lightly tossed the sandwich upward, Cosmos grabbing it with her mouth.

"Too close…thanks." She bit it, Nodoka nodding in response.

* * *

"…Well, it seems you're having fun." Sam's father appeared from a darkness puddle in front of his son, said hedgehog getting up from the sandy floor.

"Define." Sam said, looking down.

"Ah, that habit again." He grabbed his head, and elevated it to his face, revealing tears were coming out of his eyes.

"…What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Sam quickly pivoted away from his father, who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't look like it." Sam's father sighed, looking at Blaze, who was STILL trying to teach Sonic to swim, now to some effect, and the duo of Tails and Rikku, who were currently in the water as well.

"…Oh. I get it now." He figured it out, and sighed once more.

"…Just forgive them. Everyone makes mistakes."

"I know to…but still, it just urks me…"

"…I know you're sad about the entire situation, and want to be with them. Now are you going to stay here and waste time while they're breaking their back, trying to find a way to forgive you?!" His father said, shaking the daylights out of his son.

The adolescent felt rather light headed…but nodded, and disappeared into the light plain, the rest of the group just watching. "Where is he…" Blaze wondered, her eyes quickly going to Sam's father.

"Isn't that his father?" Rikku said, Sam's father quickly sinking into a darkness puddle, disappearing.

"…It was. He must've talked him into something…it's nothing much, I guess." Tails said, Rikku nodding slowly.

_"…Does he know about…nah." _Rikku thought, Tails playfully splashing some water onto her face, the vixen giving a smirk and splashing water of her own in retaliation.

* * *

"Well…we've searched…not a rose in sight." Nodoka said, sighing.

"Yeah…what a shame. It's been three parks already. How much more can we take?" Cosmos took a spoonful of rainbow sherbet as she asked, Nodoka shrugging.

She sulked slightly, her eyes closing as she placed her bowl of ice cream on the floor. "Agh…this is nearly my breaking point…any more, and I'm as good as a grandmother." Suddenly, someone grabbed both her arms, pulled them back, and placed his knee on her back quickly, a large cracking sound being heard.

"Hey, what's your-" She turned to face Sam's father quickly, realizing she wasn't sulking anymore, she nodded.

"Thanks."

"…You seem tired." Sam's father said, the duo nodding.

"When we've gone through 3 parks dashing in search for roses, and you can't find ONE, it's frustrating." Cosmos sighed, sweating a bit.

"I can imagine." Sam's father picked up Nodoka's bowl of ice cream, and gave it to her.

She merely nodded, and took a spoonful of her mint chocolate ice cream. "…Y'know, he'll probably end up forgiving you sometime today." Cosmos' ears perked upward, and she looked at him.

"How would you know?" He simply dismissed the topic, waving his hand and chuckling.

"…We're trying to search for these stupid roses to make him forgive us in the first place!" Cosmos said, a small grin appearing on the ebony hedgehog's face.

"I know." Sam's father dismissed the subject once more, and sighed.

"Well, I've gotta go. Things to do."

"Like running a café?" Cosmos quickly said, the ebony hedgehog merely smirking before a darkness puddle appeared underneath him.

"More or less. Ciao." He sank into the darkness puddle, Nodoka sighing.

"…Well…let's go…again…" Nodoka's voice had an almost depressing level of boredom to it, and she began to walk, spoon and bowl of ice cream in hand, Cosmos following.

* * *

"Hey, Cosmos! Nodoka!" Sam ran through a forest like area in a park, in search of the duo, and sighed as he stopped.

"…Jeez, where are those girls…" He stretched for a bit, a crack being heard from his leg as he did so.

"Ahh…I really should've forgiven Nodoka when I had the chance…" He face palmed, thinking back to that night where he, out of rage, refused to talk to her until the two had settled.

"…I guess there's no point in dwelling upon it now…so, less talking, more searching." Sam said to himself, sighing as he stumbled upon a sight.

Blurs of pink, crimson and black were seen at a park, the pink one chasing the crimson and black, it seems they only increased in speed. "…Good feeling of who that is…I still wonder why can't he just use that move…I wonder…" Sam sped forward, and then focused his internal energy.

He then imagined he was next to Shadow, and kept running, still focusing on his internal energies…and in a flash of green light, he disappeared and reappeared next to Shadow, still running. "So, you've learned Chaos Control. Good for you."

"Yeah, I have. Is it hard to learn, usually?" Sam asked, Shadow merely nodding.

"…You aren't exactly normal, are you?" He asked, Sam smirking.

"What is 'normal'?" Sam asked, Shadow shrugging.

"SHADOW!!!" Amy screeched, Sam covering his ears as well as Shadow.

"Chaos Control?" Sam proposed, Shadow nodding.

"Chaos…Control!" The duo disappeared in a flash of green light, leaving an even further enraged Amy in the park.

* * *

The ebony duo was at yet another park, far away from Amy, her oddly romantic threats, and her raging rampage of destruction that she was carrying out, leaving the people in the park for quite a sight… "…My, my…she's quite the definition of persistent…" Sam said, stretching.

"Got that right." Shadow crossed his arms.

"How can she even TRACK you, anyway?" Sam asked in slight disbelief, Shadow sighing.

"Ask Sonic. Not that he would know, 'cause I surely don't." Shadow said, eyes closed in slight aggravation.

"Well, thanks for the drop off, I suppose…well, not that I know where I am."

"AGH! Forget it! I'm tired, dirty, my back hurts, my eyes are practically sore, and what's worse? After searching for SEVEN HOURS, considering we awoke before the rest of them, I've reached my limit! There is no possible way that I can go any further! I am DONE, DONE, DONE!" Nodoka complained, actually near Sam and Shadow, who saw Cosmos behind her, people staring at the duo.

"Nodoka…calm down, alright. Look…we can start this over tomorrow…and maybe we'll find it then, alright?" Cosmos said, the regimental hedgehog nearly in tears due to her now sore throat, barely was able to nod.

"…Well…of any time, now's the chance. Thanks, Shadow." Sam said, the ebony hedgehog a bit confused as to how he knew his name: after all, it was rarely said.

"What I would do to not have a raging and stubborn girl…" Shadow said, walking away.

"…Hey, look! Roses! Honest to goodness roses!" Cosmos said, pointing to a group of roses…which Sam stepped on while rushing to the duo.

"Nodoka, are you-" He was abruptly cut off by a punch to the face, sending him flying backward.

"…You idiot…" Cosmos shot him a death glare, Sam merely backing away.

"I came to apologize. There was no need for me to go into that outburst….can you forgive me?" Sam said, receiving yet another punch, this time by Nodoka.

"…We were searching SEVEN hours for those dang roses. SEVEN HOURS. You step on them, and now they're-"

"Nodoka." Cosmos cut her off quickly, a smile appearing on her face.

"What?"

"…You realize you're letting all this get to you. Think about it. Why did we want the roses in the first place?" Nodoka's face enlightened, a small smile appearing on her face as well.

"Exactly…he's here, forgiving us, don't just stand there!" The duo hugged him as he sighed.

"…_Well…I can see that they've become friends throughout all this…it became kind of evident when she was helping Nodoka. Guess my message got across." _Sam thought, a smile creeping onto his face.

* * *

"…Where IS he? It's been two hours…" Sonic tapped his foot impatiently, Blaze sighing.

"He'll be back soon…don't worry." Blaze said, Sonic sighing.

"…It's been a while though…"

"Do I detect WORRY from you, your Highness?" Sonic asked, Blaze sighing.

"Just wondering where he is." Blaze snapped her finger in slight aggravation, her body instantly being covered in flames, water evaporating from her fur.

She reverted to normal almost immediately, however: last thing she wanted was to burn, or completely destroy her two piece swimsuit, made for her by request. "…Jeez, I need a new cell phone…" Rikku merely looked at her old cell phone, scratches, dirt…many things on the contraption, but yet, she kept it: a reminiscence of the good times of matchmaking galore…and the not so good times of rage and frustration to go with it.

"I could just…hmm?" Tails felt something in the air…as though a rift of space and time was about to open…and it actually did, Sam, Nodoka and Cosmos appearing from a green flash of light.

"First time. Good job!" Sam said, Nodoka sighing.

"You're not exactly the master of it either! We tried twice to get here until you told me the location!" Sam sheepishly smiled, Nodoka slapping him playfully.

"What took so long? We're starving!" Sonic said irritably, the cobalt hedgehog tapping his foot in impatience.

"Nothing much…a bit of problems here and there…but that aside, how was your time here?"

Sonic merely smirked, wrapping a hand around Blaze's shoulder, who merely blushed. "It went well…what of it?" Tails said, Rikku ruffling the vulpine's fur.

"Nothing much." Sam shrugged, and saw a nearby grill.

"…You wouldn't happen to have-" Sonic was cut off by Sam, who threw him some bought and packed meat.

"Meat? Yeah. I figured you guys were hungry, and I know that there are some grills…so here. All on Nodoka." Sonic nodded, but hesitated to place it on the grill.

"…You realize one thing, right?"

"What?"

"We need a flipping utensil." Sonic said, tapping his foot.

"Oh…Right." Sam said, sweating bullets as the rest of the group merely stared at him, to even a near menacing extent.

"Stop staring…Heck, I can-" The hedgehog began to run as the group, minus Cosmos and Nodoka, chased him.

"…So…I can get Sam?" Nodoka asked, Cosmos nodding.

"Yeah. But know this: if you make him break up with you, or if we meet after a long time…let me at the very least hug him or something." Cosmos said, Nodoka nodding.

"Fine, fine…" Nodoka waved her hand lazily, and the duo watched Sam being chased, as he was finally getting tired, he nearly stopped, only to jump into the air with Chiharu, doing flips, and planting Chiharu into the ground.

"Hope this works…Spiritual Resonance!" Sam and Chiharu said in unison, glowing a golden aura.

The rest of the group backed away slightly, looking at Sam. "The ultimate Swordbend, the ancient blade of light, darkness and chaos dispelled…" He raised his armed hand with a smirk.

Chiharu glowed white, and grew to twice his original size. "Ken no Hikari!" Sam slashed forward, a large white slash appearing from Chiharu, headed toward the group, who dodged the attack.

Sam looked at the destruction he caused: a wrecked pier, wood everywhere, the entire place a mess. "…Shall we take our leave?" Sonic suggested, looking at the damages.

"I think we shall…" Blaze said, the duo rushing off in blurs of blue and purple.

"Well, Tailsy, let's go." Rikku said, the vulpine chuckling.

"It's been a while since you've called me that…" Tails said, thinking back to the times…

"Tailsy, huh?" Chiraikou materialized next to Rikku, smirking.

"What of it?" Sengen materialized next to Tails.

"Nothing…just that it's kind of funny and cute, that's all." Chiraikou chuckled, Tails wrapping his two tails around Rikku's, making her blush only slightly as the four of them proceeded to walk back to the treehouse complex.

"Finally…everything's back to normal with you three…well, as much as 'normal' gets." Juuchi chuckled as she materialized beside Nodoka.

"Yeah…don't worry; I won't go for Chiharu…I'll just make the deal Cosmos made with you." Shitsuren appeared, Juuchi nodding.

"Don't worry…I won't go berserk either." Juuchi jokingly remarked, Chiharu materializing behind Juuchi.

He then hugged her from behind, surprising her quite a bit. "Good to have you back."

"Good to see you. It's been a while." Juuchi said, turning around and returning the embrace.

"I'm getting kinda hungry…if you want, we can go get something to eat." Shitsuren said, Chiharu and Juuchi nodding.

"Go on to the complex without us…we'll just get something to eat." Cosmos gave the trio $20, Chiharu nodding.

"Thanks." The trio dashed off quickly, Sam looking at the duo, gesturing for them to walk with him, the duo happily rushing to his side.

* * *

FRIENDSHIP HO! With the situation resolved, and the girls friendly with each other, our heroes happily are going back to the treehouse complex, save Chiharu, Juuchi and Shitsuren, who are going for a bite to eat. Fun chapter to write, especially with the Amy scenes…tournament's this Saturday, and we've decided we aren't going to Crew Battles: too late at night. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading as much I did typing, R&R, I'll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	7. Darkness Within

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Darkness Within

"Well...I'm full..." Chiharu burped, Juuchi then slapping him afterward.

"...What?" He said blankly, Juuchi sighing.

"That's just..."

"Repulsive..." Shitsuren said, wiping off a bit of tuna from her skirt.

"Excuse me..." The trio began to walk out of the store as Juuchi sighed.

"We should have a bit more time together..." She placed an arm around Chiharu, who blushed.

"I know...but they'll need us for training."

"We all know...but we can't exactly...well, I guess it's possible. She doesn't use me in her training...so I'm fine."

"They can probably fend off with magic...right?" Juuchi leaned against a wall, and sighed.

"I guess...In case if something happens, they might not want to rely on us too much." Chiharu did the same, Juuchi smirking.

"Well...there's nothing to do here...I'm heading to Nodoka. I'll see you all when I do..." Juuchi said, Chiharu nodding.

He gave her a light peck on the cheek before she turned into a green ball of light, flying to Nodoka's current location. "Ditto." Chiharu and Shitsuren said in unison.

"It's been a fun time." Shitsuren said, Chiharu nodding.

"Yeah...we should do this again, if we get the chance." Chiharu added, Shitsuren's face brightening.

"I guess...so, I'll see you later, I guess?" Chiharu said, Shitsuren nodding.

"Right." The duo turned into balls of light, headed towards Sam and Cosmos...

* * *

"C'mon Cosmos…don't be like this…" The cat merely walked away from the hedgehog briskly, sweating bullets.

"Jeez…c'mon…why don't you want to-"

"Because Sam, I still don't think she'll-"

"She's forgiven you at least four times today. If you're still going to act like this, I may as well place a recording of her saying 'I forgive you' and implant it in your ear...Just let the past go." She merely walked to Nodoka's previous bed, and plopped down upon it.

"You're one to talk, Mr. 'I'll avenge my brother, even if it means my death!'..." Cosmos said, still lying down on the bed.

"...C'mon..." Sam grabbed her by the ear lightly, and dragged her off the bed.

"Ow...hey!" Cosmos slapped him, and stood up.

The duo dissapeared in a flash of green light...

* * *

"Hey, Nodoka. It's that time of the day again..." Sam said, a yellow ball of light appearing in front of him, and entering him.

"Figures..." A green ball of light entered Nodoka's open, outstreched hand, Juuchi then materializing in sword form.

"Look, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have interfered with your relationship, and-" A blue ball of light entered Cosmos as she stopped, and as she was about to say something, she was cut off by Nodoka.

"For the fifth time today: I forgive you for what you've done. Just let the past go..." Nodoka sighed, and looked at an object in front of her: a gray training dummy.

Said dummy was built by Tails: unbreakable by any means, even by Juuchi, Chiharu...anything could stand it. Nodoka fiercely looked at the dummy, pointing Juuchi at it. She rushed up to it, slicing it quickly until her arm and Juuchi became alomst a blur. She then sliced it upward, leaped up to the dummy, and curled up into a spinning ball, Juuchi sticking out. The dummy was hit many times, and then Nodoka sliced the dummy once last time to the ground, landing on it. "...Brutal..." Cosmos and Sam said in unison as she smirked, picking up the dummy as its slash wounds healed visibly, a substance covering the slash wounds as though it was never injured.

"Mind if I give it a try?" Sam asked, Nodoka shaking her head.

"Sure, go on ahead." Sam walked up the dummy, summoning Chiharu.

He merely pointed Chiharu to the dummy, wind surrounding him as he shifted his stance, placing Chiharu in his 'sheath'. He then rushed up to the dummy, hacking away, then twitching his finger upward, a pillar of fire sending the dummy upward. He leaped into the air, and slashed it skyward. He used wind to propel himself to the dummy's height, Nodoka and Cosmos mere dots from his viewpoint. He charged lightning in Chiharu, and hacked away at the dummy, the sound of thunder filling the skies with each slash. He slashed the dummy faster, and as though all that wasn't enough, he impaled the dummy, all the lightning energy being transfered into it, a loud crack of thunder being heard as it made contact. The dummy and Sam crashed into the ground, people surrounding him. Unfortuantely, his hand was stuck from the force of the impact... "Hey...Nodoka...help me out here..." Sam said, the femme fatales trying to hold in laughter.

"Seriously...my hand's stuck..." After a minute or so, the people could finally notice Nodoka and Cosmos, and looked at the two, bringing out cameras.

"Finally...my hand's free...hmm?" The ebony hedgehog looked at Nodoka and Cosmos, who were being encircled by people.

He leaped to them, and the trio dissapeared in a flash of green light...right outside the crowd. "...Nice..." Nodoka sarcastically said, Sam sighing.

"Hey, I'm not a master of this...I was panicking, alright? Look, just consider this as training...run for as long as you can, as if your life depends on it...it kinda does." Sam looked at the crowd, inching closer and closer...

"Start?" Sam nodded.

"Start."

* * *

"Heh...not bad." Tails dropped to the ground, Rikku trying to help him up.

"Same to you, Tailsy." Rikku said playfully as the vulpine got up.

"...Ah...I need some rest..." Tails laid down on a nearby bench, Rikku sitting beside him.

"That was a pretty cheap shot you got..." Rikku said, pointing to her leg, nearly up her skirt.

Tails blushed heavily as she did so, and shifted to sit down next to her. "It was by accident..."

"I know...just don't...y'know." Rikku said, blushing as well.

The duo then walked to Rikku's bed, the vixen grabbing a ring from a dresser. "...This was what you spent six months on..."

"Worth it?"

"...No, not really..."

"Why not?"

"Like I said in those times back...You don't need to give me a ring to show me that you love me. Heck, putting up with me is good enough!" Rikku said jokingly, Tails chuckling.

"You're right..." Tails then began to tickle the vixen mercilessly, sending her to her bed with laughs galore.

Tails blushed as their faces were quite close together, Rikku unaffected by it, merely pecked the vulpine on the cheek, making him blush even further. The duo proceeded to make out, their tails wrapping around each other.

* * *

"...Well...it's 'bout time we lost them..." Nodoka said, a crowd of people then appearing to the side.

"It's about time we-"

"The Chosen! I won't let you live!" A black rat appeared, Sam sighing.

"Look...I'm sorta busy now...we'll play some other time, okay?" Nodoka and Cosmos turned to face the rat, sporting a black coat, jeans, and sneakers.

"I'm not playing around! Don't treat your enemy as a joke, swine! The name's Atruxst!" Atruxst pointed his tail at the trio, Nodoka raising an eyebrow.

"You're telling us your name...why?" She tapped her foot, and widened her eyes as Atruxst got into a fighting stance.

"'Cause, babe, I'll be the one to take you down!" He rushed up to Nodoka, and whipped his tail forward, hitting Nodoka on the arm, blood trickling down from the wound.

Sam's fur instantly turned dark, along with a darkn aura surrounding him, and his eye beginning to twitch, Nodoka gasping at the sight of Sam's dark side returning... "...You son of a..." Atruxst rushed forward to strike her again, but Sam grabbed the rat's tail, causing his face to turn from excitement...to pure horror.

He swung Atruxst to the side using his tail, the rat slamming into a building. He kept repeating that, people watching the rat being pummelled to smithereens by Sam, under the influence of his darkness. A building began to lose balance, bricks falling out as he kept slamming the rat into the building...literally. By the time he was done, a large hole was left in the building, people just looking on in disgust and some in excitement. And if all that wasn't enough, Sam merely summoned Chiharu, and cut off half of the rat's tail, causing him to yelp in pain. He threw the other half of his tail to the rat, looking at him with a face filled with rage. "...Pitiful...is that all you can do!? Really...hurt her...and I won't forgive you! A true reflection of your hideous self...filthy rat!" He merely sank into a darkness puddle, although not before grabbing his tail again, and shaking it at Sam.

"...Sam...calm down...I'm okay..." He instantly reverted to his normal form, looking at Nodoka.

"That little...did he hurt you? Anywhere?" Sam said, Nodoka covering the wound with her gloved hand.

Sam removed the gloved hand from the injury, which was foaming: apparantly, that tail was pretty dirty. Cosmos punched the injury, a blue aura surrounding her hand. The wound healed in a spilt second, and the foam was wiped off. "...Thanks." Sam and Nodoka said in unison, people now surrounding the trio...again.

"What happened?"

"You're Nodoka, aren't you?"

'I remember! Did you two have-"

"Nothing to see, yes she's Nodoka, and if you finish that last one, you'll regret it." Sam quickly answered, the trio dissapearing in a flash of green light...

"...There. We're safe..." Sam said, looking around to find that the trio was in his father's café.

"Hey, it's you!"

"…Oh, dear…" Nodoka mumbled under her breath, and the trio turned to see the girl from all those times…the ski lodge, the time Sam needed to get a coat, the motel, Twinkle Park…

"…How'd you get fired THIS time?

"Some crazy couple wanted in, but they weren't cute enough…" The trio mentally face palmed.

"…Who's this girl? She looks cute!" Cosmos stepped back a little and blushed, only for Sam to place an arm around her and smile.

"She's Samantha Cosmos, former head doctor of the Station Square clinic. Call her Cosmos." Sam pat Cosmos lightly on the back as she blushed even harder: his face was quite close to his, and she was resisting the urge to peck him, if only for a split second.

"Well it's nice to meet you." The girl smiled, and stuck out a hand.

She grasped it slowly, and nodded. "…She's not one to talk much, is she?" Cosmos released the grip, and hid behind Sam.

"…Not very social, either?"

"No, she can be friendly at times…just haven't known her, that's all." Sam said, a smile on his face.

"If you say so…" The clerk merely looked away and sighed.

Nodoka began to approach the ebony hedgehog, who merely sighed. "Nodoka…I'm fine, really."

"…How do you know? For all we know…" Sam placed a hand on Nodoka's shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"We all give in to our dark sides once in a while…" An unconvinced Nodoka merely crossed her arms, and sighed.

"And again, how do you know?"

"'Cause you're here." Sam blurted out, the duo blushing.

"…I didn't really mean to say-" She started to snuggle on Sam's chest, the ebony hedgehog sighing.

"Aww…" The clerk said, Sam patting the hedgehog's head as he got her in an embrace.

"…For the record…if you mess around…my father's going to fire you." The clerk raised an eyebrow for a moment, but then widened her eyes.

"…Wha…What?!" Sam nodded.

"This café's my father's. Mess around here…he'll kick you out faster then you can breathe." Sam said, smiling.

"…Nodoka…are you hungry?" Sam asked, the regimental hedgehog shaking her head.

"Cosmos?" She too, shook her head, Sam nodding.

"Right. Well, we'll see you when we do…Cosmos, Nodoka, let's go." Sam released the embrace, and the duo nodded, the trio leaving the restaurant.

* * *

"…Rikku…"

"Hmm?"

"…Look to the side…" Rikku got off of Tails quickly.

"What is it no-Hey, how long have you been watching?!" Reiki sighed, and walked up to the duo.

"…I'm sorry…It wasn't for a long time, I swear it." She apologized, Tails nodding.

"…Fine. Why did you even-"

"…That dragon…Sairai, was it?" Rikku smirked as she said those words, placing a hand on Reiki's shoulder.

"You like him?" She blushed, and nodded.

"…He's cute…" Reiki blushed as she played with her fingers, looking at the floor in slight nervousness.

"Figures…Just ask him out! He seems to have taken an interest in you."

"…I get nervous…"

"HOLD IT!" Tails pointed to Reiki, and smirked.

"…Didn't Blaze say you were the more social one?"

"Doesn't mean always…in terms of romance, I'm rather shy." Reiki explained, Tails nodding.

"…I'll help you out!" Rikku offered, Reiki shaking her head.

"Thanks…but I'll try to ask myself, then I'll ask you, alright?" Rikku nodded, but then asked something:

"…Where's Blaze, anyway?"

"She's talking to the people in her dimension." Rikku and Tails nodded, Rikku now looking out a window absentmindedly.

"…Rikku, let's go." Tails tapped Rikku's shoulder, but was knocked back by her sudden turning around, a spider seen in front of her.

"…SPIDER! GET IT OFF!" Rikku exclaimed, Tails and the spider being knocked back by her panicking.

"…Sorry…" She helped him get up, but was then hugged by the vulpine: she pulled a bit too hard.

She also happened to smell something very awkward… "Tails?"

"Yes?"

"…How long has it been since you've taken a decent bath?"

"…A week or so? What of i-" Rikku slapped him, a visible red, palm shaped mark on the vulpine's face.

"What do you mean 'what of it'?! C'mon…" Tails was dragged by the ear to an absurdly large room, pillars sticking out of the ground, three large baths in the place, along with steam showers, and quite a large towel rack.

"…Wow…this place is-"

"Huge, right?" The vulpine nodded, the pain of being dragged in the ear almost forgotten…almost.

Rikku then picked up the vulpine, and tossed him into a large bath. "Hey!"

"…Can you get my towel? It's in the male's dresser, bottom cabinet." The vixen merely sighed before nodding, walking to the boys' bedroom, and indeed, finding a towel in the bottom cabinet.

She walked back to the baths to find Reiki there as well, bathing next to him, thankfully with a …and if his blush couldn't grow redder, it just did as Rikku raised an eyebrow at the kitsune. "…She decided to take a bath…" That's all Tails could say…that is, before a towel was thrown to his face.

"Nothing happened, I swear!"

"I know."

"…Rikku?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something in private?" The vixen merely crouched to listen to the vulpine, who merely whispered in her ear.

"…What do you mean, you aren't a bathing person?!" A shampoo bottle was suddenly thrown to Tails, who able to dodge it. Just.

"Hey!" Reiki giggled as she turned into a red ball of light, and rematerialized into her normal form beside Tails.

"You need shampoo, don't you?" Reiki said, Tails nodded.

"Ah…thanks."

"No problem." As he began to scrub his fur, a cherry scent engulfed the room, relaxing Tails quite a bit.

"Cherry scented…" Reiki uttered, relaxing as well, grabbing the shampoo.

She grabbed the shampoo bottle, and took out a hair band.

Her red flowing hair fell to her shoulders, the pink flame design still there as she released it. Tails couldn't help but blush only slightly, Rikku catching note of it, made no hesitation to tip the kitsune, the shampoo washing off his fur. Reiki chuckled a little before she began to use the shampoo herself, more of the cherry scent engulfing the room. "…The cherry scent is nice and all…but it's getting rather…" Rikku stopped when he saw Tails, nearly falling asleep while back floating.

She poked the kitsune's chest, said vulpine scrambling back to the realms of reality when she did so, resulting in a chuckle from Reiki.

* * *

"Right…Now I'm hungry…" Nodoka said, finding themselves back in front of Twilit Road.

"…Shall we?"

"Yes. Yes we shall." Cosmos answered, entering the café.

"Ah…you three."

"Nice to see you too, Father." Sam said, the ebony hedgehog nodding.

"YOU!" Atruxst appeared from a darkness puddle, the other half of his tail in his hand, and his injuries still there.

"…Look kid…I've got enough problems on my back. Just-whoa." Sam looked at the rat, blood, punctures, and wounds everywhere.

"You're an adversary, are you not?"

"Can it, old man!" Sam's father's fur began to glow red, an aura surrounding him.

"…Old…man?!" He sent out a Chaos Spear from behind, uppercut him, and pointed a blood red Swordbend at his neck, just barely touching it.

"Am I an old man?!" The rat merely groaned in pain, Sam's father getting off of him, his red aura and fur fading away.

"Thought as much." The rat disappeared in a darkness puddle groaning as he did so.

"…Oh wait…I just remembered. Nodoka, Cosmos…I'll be at the complex. I've got to do something, alright?" The duo nodded as he disappeared in a flash of green light.

"…Think he's trying to ignore the both of us?" Nodoka shrugged, Sam's father intervening.

"If he is…he isn't the Sam I know. Neglect to mention that…if he's ignoring you for something, then he's got a good reason. Don't worry." The duo nodded, and began to order…

* * *

"Levitas, can I borrow…'it' for a moment?"

"No prob. Just be sure to tell me when you're done."

"Right, right…and before anything else…" He walked out of Levitas' room, and to the room with the dimensional communicator, where he saw Blaze talking to Marine.

"Oy, Two Color!"

"Sam? Didn't expect to see you here. What brings?"

"Nothing much…boredom…"

"…Okay then…yeah, we're trying to have…y'know, a private conversation…can you exit the room?" The ebony hedgehog's chuckle turned into a laugh, Blaze slapping him before he could continue.

"What's so funny?!"

"I find it quite amusing that you're having a private conversation with a twelve year old."

"Get out!" She fire slapped him, sending him out of the room, and the door closing.

"…Ah, girls…" He rubbed his head before walking back to Levitas' room, said mink gone from his room, Sam closed the door and smirked…this was going to be a while…or so he presumed.

* * *

"C'mon!" Sonic taunted Vent before dodging balls of compressed air.

The balls let out air to all directions, pinning the cobalt hedgehog against the wall. Vent nearly choked him…but didn't, his hand just in front of Sonic's neck. "…Not bad."

"Not bad yourself." Sonic said, Vent nodding as he returned his room to original size.

"Thanks for the training."

"Hey, I'm supposed to do this…anytime." Vent said as he left the room.

"…Sonic! Good to see you. How was the extra training?" Levitas asked, Sonic nearly dropping to the floor due to exhaustion.

"…That answers my question. Here, let me help-"

"I'll be fine in just a bit…" Sonic stood up, and stretched for a bit, sighing.

Sonic's ears perked when he heard banging sounds, coming from Levitas' room. Sonic was about to step forward, but Levitas stopped him. "Hey, don't go in there!" Levitas quickly said, the cobalt hedgehog raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Urm…no reason, no reason at all. Just don't-"

"HOLD IT! If you're really don't mind allowing me to enter the room, then why are you blocking me?"

"…Umm…I mean…someone's…AGH!" Levitas shook his head, Sonic smirking.

"…Someone's in there, working on something. Don't enter, alright?"

"Fine, fine…" Levitas walked away, Sonic grinning as he pressed his head against the door, hearing someone talk.

"…Finally…with the technology here, I can craft one within time for-whoa!" Sam tried to open the door, bumping Sonic backward, Sam then looking at him, an eye raised.

"You heard nothing." Sam said, Sonic smirking.

"And if I did?"

"What did you hear?"

"You're going to craft something for someone."

"Nothing else?" He took his silence as a no, and merely walked away, leaving Sonic to sneak into Levitas' room.

"So…THIS is what he was making…" Sonic rushed out of the room.

* * *

"…Well, Tailsy, you're squeaky clean." The vulpine combed his fur, a towel on the floor.

"NO! No, no, no! End transmission!" Blaze's booming voice could be heard throughout the entire complex, a loud banging sound heard as well, and finally, some wood beginning to burn.

A feather could be heard dropping after that scene: all was silent in the complex, aside from the sound of burning wood, the presence of rage, despair, and hatred filling the halls-no…that was just Blaze, who happened to be covered in flames, teeth gritted and ready to burn anything that moved to a pile of ashes. "Hey, Blaze! What's the matter?"

"…I'm…completely…FINE…" Blaze's teeth seemed like they were about to break into shards, the flaming feline ferociously twitching her eyes.

"Doesn't quite look like it." She grabbed the cobalt hedgehog's shoulders, and began to scream now…

"Alright. You want to know what's the matter? Fine, I'll tell you! It's that my kingdom's falling apart while I'm not there, the people are rioting, Gardon's losing it also, and worst of all? Oh, you'd like to know every last freaking detail? Then fine! I might get DETHRONED! That's the matter, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Blaze's eyes fiercely looked at him, Sonic still calm, he pulled her burning hands off his shoulders, feeling his flesh burning away…

"…Blaze, calm down! Look, I know you might have a lot on your hands…but it'll be alri-"

"How do you know?!"

"It will. It just will. I don't know whether they will, or won't…but it'll be alright." Blaze calmed down, her flames dying, resting her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"…Torn between love and her work, the lilac feline weeps upon the shoulder of her significant other…"

Blaze fire slapped Sam, who chuckled. "…I saw nothing." Sam backed away playfully, and proceeded to head into the baths: he needed one.

He blushed when he saw Rikku and Reiki in the baths, giggling to themselves. _"…They are my friends, they are my friends, they are my friends…" _Sam thought to himself before taking off his gloves and getting inside of the bath.

"Hey." Sam calmly waved his hand, the duo nodding.

"Good to see you!" Rikku said, a smile on her face.

"Likewise." Reiki played with her fingers a bit, and proceeded to ask Sam something:

"…How do you talk to a guy?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I get nervous when trying to talk to Sairai. Just tell me how-"

"You just do." Sam lazily waved his hand, dismissing the topic.

"What?"

"Just talk to him like you would me. Or Rikku, or Blaze…Don't think of him as your boyfriend…yet. Just talk to him casually." Sam suggested, Reiki nodding.

"Right…Thanks for the pep talk." Reiki jokingly said, getting out of the water, Sam blushing harder.

Reiki snapped her fingers, and she gained clothes: a white halter top along with a white skirt, her gloves and shoes as well. "Wish me luck."

"Wishing." Sam jokingly said, Reiki turning into a ball of light and entering Sonic...

* * *

"…Hey…Sairai, was it?" The dragon turned around to face Reiki, who blushed.

"Well, well. You seem dressed up…heading anywhere?"

"…No…but I was wondering…" The dragon flew over to Reiki, raising an eyebrow.

"Erm…I…I mean, I wanted to…I mean…" Sairai chuckled, placing a finger on her lips.

"You're cuter when you smile, y'know." Reiki blushed as he said that, looking down at a road.

"…Life has many roads, y'know. Take one, the others just seem to fade away…" Sairai grabbed her hand, and slowly began to ascend into the air, his wings flapping.

He began to fly, Reiki looking down. "All these roads…all these paths…" Sairai landed after a couple of minutes, Reiki looking at a fork in the road.

"…So…which road are you going to take?" Sairai asked, Reiki smirking.

"…I think I'll go…your way." Reiki smiled, Sairai nodding.

"See? You really are cuter when you smile." Sairai flew upward with Reiki, the duo now materializing in front of Sonic and Blaze.

"Well…I suppose. Thanks for-"

"You don't need to thank me." Sonic said, a grin on his face.

"…Yeah…the making out later shall make up for that." Blaze blushed as she said that, still in Sonic's embrace.

"On which note, it's getting relatively close to seven…so I suggest we take our leave." Reiki suggested, Sairai nodding.

"Where are you…"

"Out." Blaze and Sonic raised an eyebrow, and Sam, who had recently finished bathing, walked up to the duo.

"Ah…here's some money." Sonic rushed to his room, passing the duo a $50.

"Thanks." The duo turned into red and blue balls of light, speeding away…

"Well…good luck to them." Sam said, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Sorry about the INCREDIBLY long delay for this chapter. It seems that my computer needed a reboot, and sadly, my fiction was deleted, and I had to redo the thing from scratch. The tournament…went, in my opinion, well for those who were wondering. Fun chapter to write, sad that I have some obstructions in my life (school, homework, tests…the basic stuff.) which prevented me from typing a bit faster. So, I apologize. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	8. Impact

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Impact

The duo of Sairai and Reiki were walking across a beach near Station Square, merely talking and walking. "…It's nice out, isn't it?"

"Yep." Reiki said, sighing.

A silence was formed between the duo, Sairai stumbling across a thought. "…So…what made you come to liking me?" Sairai asked, Reiki blushing.

"…Umm…I don't know…" Reiki said, looking down at the sand in nervousness.

"_Aside from the fact you're completely hot…"_ She then blurted that same thought, causing her to blush immensely and for Sairai to look at the love stoned feline with an eyebrow raised.

"Look at yourself. I'm nothing compared to you…you're gorgeous!" Sairai looked at the feline, who was blushing redder than her fur color.

Her stomach began to growl: she hadn't eaten. "Well…let's get something to eat, shall we?" She nodded, Sairai sticking out her hand.

"…What are you…" She took his hand, and his wings began to flap furiously, the duo ascending into the air within a minute.

"Ready for the flight?" She nodded, and the duo began to soar…

* * *

"Well, Cosmos…let's get back. After all, Sam should be pretty bored…is there really anything to occupy him for a long time?" Nodoka said, Cosmos shaking her head.

"Nah…It's kinda hard to imagine something trivial occupying him for a while…I doubt it." Cosmos smirked as the duo was walking back to Station Square…

* * *

"…This game…is AWESOME. Bring it, Tails!" Sam spun his racket in his hand, flipped it in the air, and caught it.

"I was in the Olympics, Sam. Are you SURE about this?" Tails shifted his stance, grabbing his racket as well.

"Positive. I've been playing this since the seventh grade, and I was the second best in the club."

"Alright then, here goes!"

* * *

Cosmos stopped, a stunned look on her face. "What's wrong, Cosmos?"

"I just have the feeling…that somehow, some way…I was proven wrong."

"It's probably just you…let's keep going." Nodoka walked along the sidewalk, as did Cosmos alongside her.

A silence was formed between the two before Cosmos asked something. "…If you have no reason to like him…then why do you like him?" Yet another silence was formed between the two, the duo walking slower now.

"…I just do."

"Any other reason?"

"Why are you being so question-y?!"

"Because I like him!"

"He's MY boyfriend!"

"I'd like him to be mine!" The duo furiously looked at each, people surrounding said duo, expecting a fight.

"…Look…even though I'm sorry about what I've done…it was a guilty pleasure, I'll admit."

"You were trying to-"

"I know." A silence was formed between the duo as they stopped walking, rain starting to pour, and the sound of thunder filling the skies as both Nodoka's and Cosmos' rage escalated…

"You tried to steal him!"

"I wanted him for myself!"

"You could've confessed in front of all of us!"

"I'm not exactly social!"

"Then why did you fall for him?!" Both feline and hedgehog were in tears, the rage practically being seen emanating from the duo, people backed away, some even carrying umbrellas.

"Because I've never fallen in love!" That caused Nodoka to step back in a bit of shock.

"Every day, some guys would always ask me out in that hospital…but I refused, torn between my work and 'love'. They weren't any good guys, either! But when I met him…there was at least him…a good, honest person, saving me from my daily torture. I hoped that he wasn't taken…but he was. By you, Nodoka…" Cosmos said, the sound of thunder not even phasing the duo.

"…Cosmos…"

"It agonized me to see you two…and Tails with Rikku, along with Sonic and Blaze…couples…and I'm the only one. Alone…loveless…just the awkward one…" She shifted her stance, Nodoka's eyes widening.

"Do you know how that feels?!" She rushed up to Nodoka, winding up for a punch, but Nodoka caught the punch, calmly placing the feline's fist on her side.

She punched her anyway, sending the hedgehog to the ground, blood coming out of her mouth. She grabbed her by her dress, Nodoka calmly removing her fingers from her dress. "…Are you okay?" Nodoka said, the enraged feline punching her even harder in the stomach.

"You don't know what it's like, do you?! To be ignored, treated as a friend, unloved, you filthy-" She was cut off by Nodoka, calmly removing her fist from her stomach area.

"…Feeling any better now?" Cosmos was perplexed by her questions, but then realized: she meant emotionally.

"…I'm sorry. It's just that…" Nodoka nodded, Cosmos sighing.

"Cosmos just…look at yourself." The feline's normally white skirt and blouse was not only wet, but blood stained as well.

"…I feel horrible…here, let me help you up." Cosmos indeed helped Nodoka up, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Look, I'm sorry about-"

"I've apologized. Just place the past behind yourself…there are other fish in the sea." Nodoka began to walk back, people merely watching her as Cosmos walked behind.

* * *

"C'mon, Tailsy, you've got this!" Rikku said, watching Tails hit the shuttlecock.

"Yeah 'Tailsy'! C'mon! Is that all you've got?" Sam taunted, Rikku merely sticking her tongue out at the hedgehog, who was sending the shuttlecock straight to Tails.

His reaction was almost sluggish, and was nearly hit in the face…luckily, he struck upward with the racket, the shuttlecock now in the air. "You…are done!" Sam leaped into the air, about to smash it…only one problem: he missed, the shuttlecock landing on the floor.

Tails and Rikku couldn't help but laugh at the hedgehog's moment of failure, the hedgehog sighing. "I never was good at aerial spiking." Sam sighed, summoning Chiharu.

"…You'd think I'd be good hitting a spike, y'know, since I use Chiharu, a Swordbend." Sam said, Chiharu materializing in his hedgehog form.

"Not bad." Sam smirked, Tails shrugging.

"…Speedminton's an easy game. A shuttlecock and 2 or more rackets. That's all…oh, and a playing space." Tails added, grinning.

"Good job, Tailsy!" Rikku hugged the vulpine, who merely dropped his racket, returning the embrace.

"…Want another round, or…" Rikku picked up the racket, Sam's eyebrows perking up.

"It can't be that hard…" Rikku pointed the racket at Sam, spinning it a couple of times.

"_Resist…the joke…"_ Sam thought, before exclaiming a slap worthy comment.

"That's what she said." Indeed, the hedgehog was then, you guessed it: slapped hard in the face.

"Ow…It was just the timing…" Sam said as Rikku grabbed the shuttlecock.

"…I was about to say something further…but I'm not going to. Let's start, shall w-whoa." Sam saw Nodoka barge into the room, Cosmos following.

"Huh…Nodoka. Nice to see you." Sam said, Nodoka looking at the hedgehog.

"…We have to talk." Nodoka said, Sam nodding.

"Right…Tailsy, take my place." Sam said, throwing the racket to Tails, who caught it with ease.

"Rikku, you ready?"

"Yeah." She served as Sam, Nodoka, and Cosmos exited.

* * *

"What do you need, dear…"

"…Who do you prefer?"

"EHH?" Sam said, Cosmos looking at him, her blouse and skirt soaked.

"_Thank the Masters that she's wearing a bra…"_ Sam blushed at, but quickly diminished the thought, turning his attention back to the duo.

"…I can't choose between you two…"

"But you have to. Now if you may…" Sam thought quickly, calm on the exterior, but in actuality, the ebony and green hedgehog was panicking immensely.

"…_The bond that me and Nodoka share…"_ He glanced to Nodoka, who was smiling, and saying one thing:

"I know you'll pick the right choice."

That made Sam sweat bullets…_ "…Or the friendship Cosmos and I have…She's a shy girl, and won't open up that much…"_ Cosmos smiled, Sam's eyes trying NOT to trail to her midriff…

"…Sam…if you choose one or the other…choose the one you feel is right!" Cosmos said, tearing.

Sam was sweating quicker, and he himself was starting to tear as well. "…Nodoka…Cosmos…" That's all Sam could utter before he was knocked out.

"Sam!" The femme fatales rushed up to his aid, to discover he really was knocked out.

"…All this must've been a mental strain…a LARGE mental strain. Poor kid…" Cosmos stated, Nodoka nodding.

"Let's get him to a bed." The duo nodded, grabbing the hedgehog…who was surprisingly heavy for the duo.

"…He's a big eater?" Cosmos asked, Nodoka about to let go of the hedgehog.

"Yup." The duo sighed, and let go of him.

"Better idea. I take the bottom half, you take the top half." Cosmos suggested, Nodoka nodding.

"Yeah." They went to their respective positions, and was about to grab Sam.

"On three…one…two…three!" They lifted Sam, and got him to a bed quickly.

"…Well…that was an ordeal." The tired feline nodded as they sat down next to the hedgehog, Nodoka running her hand through his chest.

"What'd you think he would say?" Cosmos asked, Nodoka smiling.

"If I know him…he wouldn't choose any of us."

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Cosmos thought, the feline smiling as well.

"…We really should stop placing him in these situations."

"Y'think, or y'know?" Nodoka said, Cosmos chuckling.

"It's OVER, Decretus Adero!" A shrill voice could be heard at the receiving line of a cell phone, female.

The female was obviously infuriated with Decretus, who was frantically trying to say something. "But dear-"

"I'm coming to drop off the divorce papers tomorrow, and that's final!" She then promptly hung up, leaving a near tearing Decretus to walk into the room with Cosmos and Nodoka, along with an unconscious Sam.

"…Uncle Dec, what's-"

"Child…do not consider me your uncle, but more of a friend now." Decretus said, his eyes drooping.

"What's the matter?" Nodoka asked, Decretus sighing.

"…It seems my wife has grown tired of this 'Chosen' business. She has been able to tolerate this for quite a while…that is, until today. She's coming tomorrow to drop off divorce papers."

"But Uncle Dec-"

"I am not your uncle…not anymore." Decretus sadly stood up, and was about to leave the room, when suddenly, he heard the ONE THING that would change him: Cosmos actually crying.

"Samantha!" Decretus rushed to the feline's aid, said feline crying her eyes out.

She sniffled and coughed as Decretus pat her back gently. "…I…I thought that…you were my Uncle…you promised that you'd be…even after death…you'd be my Uncle…it's being taken away from me…"

"There, there…we'll still be in touch…"

"But you won't be the Uncle Dec, I knew…all these years…You even watched over me, and now…" She sniffled once more, and then continued.

"…It's all coming to an end…" Cosmos began to bawl, Decretus embracing her.

As Nodoka watched, she could only think of one thing: _"…She's going to lose everything. I took the love of HER life, the one person she seemed to actually fall in love with is in love…with ME, and now…her uncle…the one person more dear to her then anyone else…he's not going to be her uncle anymore."_ Nodoka sighed at the sight, and even managed to conjure a tear of her own as Sam awoke.

"What's going-" He saw the duo of former uncle and former niece, unbeknownst to Sam, embrace, Nodoka whispering in his ear about what had just happened.

"…That's…" Sam looked at the duo, thinking that this could be their last hug together…as family.

"I won't allow it! Inexcusable!" Sam objected, everyone currently in the room looking at him.

"…Cosmos…You're having it bad as it is! Why do bad things happen to good people…I won't allow this!" Sam exclaimed, Decretus sighing.

"Chosen…I appreciate your wanting to help…but it's all over."

"OBJECTION!"

"…How did I know it was going to come to this…" Nodoka uttered, Sam pointing a finger at Decretus.

"Decretus…you told her beforehand on why you had to take a leave of absence. There's no legit reason why she'd want to leave you!"

"…She's leaving me all the same, legally. I can't do anything." Decretus added, Sam nodding.

"I see…oh! I have an idea!" Sam smirked, Decretus raising an eyebrow.

"…Listen. How about you just bring her here…and show her how hard it is, your daily life? That way, she'll HAVE to stay with you for emotional support!" Decretus' eyes widened, Sam's arms crossed.

"…That's actually a decent idea." Decretus smiled, walking out of a room.

"_Samantha…forgive me if I push you too hard…"_ Decretus thought, regretting what he was planning…

"…Thanks for trying to help…but I doubt it'll-"

"It will. I've got this all planned out…" Sam had a sly grin on his face as he got out of his bed.

"…We're sorry about what happened." Cosmos apologized, Nodoka nodding.

"If it was either one of you two…I'd choose neither. In the end, I'd bring one girl to tears…and I know I don't want that." Sam smiled, Cosmos nodding.

"…_What she told me…those words…"_ She thought back to Cosmos had said earlier:

* * *

"Because I've never fallen in love!"

"Every day, some guys would always ask me out in that hospital…but I refused, torn between my work and 'love'. They weren't any good guys, either! But when I met him…there was at least him…a good, honest person, saving me from my daily torture. I hoped that he wasn't taken…but he was. By you, Nodoka…"

"It agonized me to see you two…and Tails with Rikku, along with Sonic and Blaze…couples…and I'm the only one. Alone…loveless…just the awkward one…"

"Do you know how that feels?!"

"You don't know what it's like, do you?! To be ignored, treated as a friend, unloved, you filthy-"

* * *

"_To think she's been suffering this much…I think I'll keep what she said, for the two of us."_ Nodoka looked at the duo, Cosmos hugging Sam, who merely chuckled.

"…C'mon. Let's take a walk, shall we?" Sam proposed, Nodoka and Cosmos nodding.

"…Nodoka, you don't mind if I take a walk alone with her, do you?"

"Not as much as I did. Go on." Nodoka gestured the duo to leave, which they promptly did, Sam grabbing his black and gold coat.

The regimental hedgehog sighed as she cracked her knuckles. "…I wouldn't mind much if they started going out." She admitted with a smile, looking at the drizzling night sky.

* * *

"…Satisfied?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine…aside from the fact it's raining." Reiki's body began to emanate heat, enough so that any rain nearing contact would merely dissolve.

"Right…should we be heading home?" Sairai inquired, the feline nodding.

She stuck her hand out, Sairai shaking his head. "I'd rather not…thunder usually strikes the highest object. We probably should just orb to Sonic and Blaze…or wait until the storm gives out." Sairai propounded, Reiki nodding.

"…I'll wait it out." Reiki gave a small smirk as she looked out the window, Sairai nodding.

"I'm with you, then." Sairai wrapped a wing around the feline, who was blushing slightly.

The feline placed an arm around the dragon nervously, the dragon wrapping both wings around the feline. She got him into a tight embrace, the dragon blushing. Reiki, under the influence of her oh, so magical hormones, had a sly grin upon her face. "…Reiki, I-"

"Let's not speak with our mouths…but with our bodies, hmm?" Reiki kissed the dragon, who returned the kiss, by starting a make out session…

"And let's watch as they do so." The now flustered couple merely blushed as Cosmos and Sam looked at them, a smirk appearing on the hedgehog's face.

"Hey, hey! When did you get here?"

"Cosmos and I decided to go for a walk." Sairai smirked, Reiki looking at him.

"Oh...you two are going out, then?" Cosmos frantically waved her hands, blushing as she did so.

"No, no, it's not like that!" Cosmos quickly said out of embarrassment.

"Could've just said so." Reiki smiled, now looking at the duo, Sairai's wings retracting backward.

"...Look, we aren't going out." Sam calmly said, the Soulbend couple nodding.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we must be on our way." Sam said, the Soulbend couple nodding once more as Sam and Cosmos walked away.

"...Cosmos...you're going through a lot right now, right?" The feline nodded, Sam placing a hand on her shoulder as they walked along the sidewalk.

"I'm going to do anything...no, everything, to help you out. I don't want you...or anyone, for that matter to be sad. If anyone to be sad...it's going to be me." Sam pointed to himself, and did a thumbs up.

"...Sam...thanks." Cosmos smiled, Sam nodding.

"...Tell you what. I know I might be stealing Decretus' job..." Sam chuckled at his remark, then continued.

"But if you ever have trouble with anything...come to me. I'll help you out when I can." Sam said, Cosmos nodding.

"...Thanks again...but what if Nodoka-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll explain it to-"

"No, Sam...let me confess something." She told him of the event that had recently happened, which was why her blouse had blood on it.

"...I see. Look...Cosmos...I can't choose between you two. It's either you, a good friend that I trust, or Nodoka, my girlfriend who is my partner in the Chosen fate, and that I like as well...if I had to choose...I would choose you, then get you to revive Nodoka using your Soulbend...although she'll hate me afterward." Sam jokingly said, Cosmos sighing.

She began to snuggle against Sam's chest, and to be frank, he really couldn't blame her: there was a breeze, along with the fact that her skirt and the entirety of her blouse was soaked, she must've been shivering. Sam lit his hand aflame only enough to warm her...but she accidently went a bit TOO close to the fire, and her blouse was aflame. She took off her blouse quickly, and put out the fire. Sam blushed heavily, looking at the now shivering feline, just with a bra and skirt. "This is so..." She blushed harder than brick, covering her midriff.

Sam quickly took off his coat, placing it over Cosmos. "Thanks..." She wore it, Sam nodding.

"...Sam...I..." She drew closer to Sam, the duo blushing, Cosmos landing a kiss on the hedgehog's lips.

"Oh my...I didn't know what...I'm so sorry!" She blushed immensely, Sam merely placing a finger on her lips, smiling.

"This'll be our secret, alright?" He planted a small kiss on her lips, then blushing.

"I know it may look like I'm cheating...but I know you're going through a rough time. So...just keep this moment to yourself, and I will as well." Sam pecked her once more, and took her hand.

"...C'mon. The others might worry about us." Sam said, Cosmos shocked and speechless at his actions, just stood there.

"...Cosmos?" Sam waved his hand in front of her face, the feline's eyes unshaken.

Sam then picked her up bridal style, and smirked. "Let's go."

* * *

The foxes were tired, it was one point to game, and tension was in the air...Nodoka was now watching the duo duke it out, in the game only known as a silent clash of passion and waving a racket: speedminton. "Ready?" Tails nodded as Rikku threw the shuttlecock into the air, and smirked.

"Let's go!" She served it forward quickly, Tails striking the shuttle with expert timing.

"...She wouldn't do that...I trust her..." Nodoka whispered to herself, before a sinister voice filled her head.

"Really?" A black hedgehog with pupil-less eyes suddenly appeared in front of her, a dark aura surrounding him...

"Yes!"

"Hmm...we'll see about that. Let's recall the times...they embraced...kissed...they might want to take it further, y'know!"

"No...I don't believe that!" She stepped forward defiantly, the hedgehog not even flinching.

"You would LIKE to think it's a lie...but you've seen them...poor child..."

"I'm not a child!" Nodoka yelled furiously, about to punch the figure, but it suddenly dissapeared, Rikku and Tails looking at her, the shuttlecock dropping to the ground.

"Nodoka...are you-"

"I'm fine." She said, the foxes returning to their game of speedminton, obviously taking the sudden outburst as an interference.

"You cannot defeat your darkness, child..." A dark aura was surrounding her, her fur slowly turning black, her emerald eyes about to go pupil-less as she clutched her head tightly, trying to stop the transformation.

"No...Stop it!" Nodoka said, clutching her head tighter, now on her knees.

"Nodoka!" Sam suddenly burst into the room, seeing Nodoka clutching her head, and what happened to her so far...he rushed up to the hedgehog, placing Cosmos next to Nodoka as well.

"Nodoka...it's me, Sam. I'm here...don't worry..." She began to revert to her normal form slowly, her emerald irises returning, her dark aura dissapearing, and her fur turning its regimental color.

She got up, Sam sighing in relief. "...Nodoka...are you-" She suddenly summoned Juuchi, a look of rage on her face.

"Nodoka!" Sam blocked an incoming stab with Chiharu, Juuchi now dematerializing.

"What the..." Nodoka uttered, shaking her head.

"What just happened? It sounds like something-"

"Your dark side would do." Sam finished Nodoka's sentence as she began to embrace him, Cosmos looking at Sam.

"I'm sorry...I just thought about those times that-" Cosmos merely cut her off with a hand.

"...Now you're apologizing? C'mon...don't let the past get to you." She then realized she was wearing Sam's coat, and had no blouse on.

"Sam, you IDIOT!" Nodoka punched Sam straight in the jaw, said hedgehog flying backward.

"She was cold, so-"

"So you end up practically stripping her?! That's SMART!" She punched him again, Sam trying to explain.

"I lit my hand aflame for warmth, but her blouse came too close to the flames!" Sam quickly said, Nodoka punching him one last time.

"Fine." Sam stumbled quite a bit: Nodoka can punch. HARD.

Unfortunately, his stumbling ended up him falling onto Cosmos' midriff, who blushed immensely. "Idiot!" He was kicked in the back of his knee, causing the hedgehog to bury his head deeper in the cleavage.

"...Cosmos, get him off..." She obliged, Sam finally standing up.

"Hah!" Rikku finally smashed her way to victory, smirking.

"Fine, fine...you got me." Tails said, the trio of Sam, Nodoka, and Cosmos turning their attention to the foxes, who dropped their rackets in weariness.

"...I'm beat." Tails said, yawning.

"Ditto...Headed to sleep." Rikku said, wrapping an arm around Tails, and vice versa.

"Good night, then." The foxes merely nodded as they walked away from the trio together, arms still around each other.

* * *

"...Sairai...look! The rain's cleared!" Reiki pointed out, and indeed, as if the thunderstorm was merely a passing dream, it had come and gone.

"...Shall we?" Sairai suggested, Reiki taking his hand.

The dragon flapped his wings furiously, ascending into the air, and flying back to the treehouse complex. "...I had a good time tonight, Reiki." Sairai said, Reiki blushing as Sairai was now carrying him, bridal style.

"So did I...does tonight have to end...?" Reiki moaned, Sairai smirking.

"Everything must have its end...the daytime, vanquished by the serenity of the night, whether raging or calm, shall always arise once more...and with it, you." Sairai said, Reiki blushing.

"...True." That was all Reiki could say before landing with Sairai in front of the boys' bedroom, directly opposite from the girls' bedroom.

"I really had a good time tonight. Thanks..." Reiki said, about to walk into the girls' bedroom, but then turned around, Sairai gone in a gust of wind...She sighed, and opened the girls' bedroom door...to find Sairai on the opposite side.

"Night, gorgeous." Sairai kissed her on the lips passionately, the kiss seeming to last a eternity...but in reality, only lasting a second or two.

"I'll see you in the morning." Sairai dissapeared in a gust of wind as Reiki entered and closed the door.

"...YES!" She pumped her fist in happiness, Rikku looking at the feline.

"Had fun on your date?" The feline's bouncing up and down in excitement for the future, pretty much answered that.

"...I'll take the 'happy bounce' as a yes. Heh...'happy bounce'." Rikku chuckled at her own statement as she sat down on Blaze's bed...in fact, she wondered: where WAS Blaze?

* * *

"Sonic..."

"Blaze...both you AND I know it. Eventually...your kingdom will-"

"I don't care anymore!" That shocked Sonic.

"Sonic...ever since I met you...Tails...Sam, Nodoka, Cosmos...Rikku...I wanted to stay! I really want to stay here...my job...means nothing! I'm happy here!"

"But Blaze...you have your responsiblity! Who's going to take care of the-"

"Tails has that under control...please...I don't want to be alone again...I want to be with my friends...with you..." Blaze shed a tear against Sonic's chest, the cobalt hedgehog mentally face palming for what he was about to say.

"Blaze?"

"What?"

"...I want you to go." The feline's eyes widened, her body lit aflame.

"WHY?!"

"...Only because of your job. you yourself are conflicted with your feelings and your job...maybe it's for the greater good if you leave. Only for a short while to deal with things...only after this Chosen thing is done." Sonic calmly stated, Blaze shaking her head furiously.

"I want to stay...so much..." She hugged the hedgehog, her flames dying down.

"I know." He merely returned the embrace, patting the lilac feline on the back.

* * *

"Well...we should be getting to sleep." Cosmos stated, Nodoka and Sam nodding.

"Right..." The duo said in unison, Sam stretching.

"But first...I have to do something. Don't worry as to what, alright?" The femme fatales nodded as the duo and Sam headed separate ways.

Sam rushed to Levitas' room, where he was quite startled. "Who what? What kid?" Levitas awoke from his slumber with quite a shock as Sam grabbed what he needed.

He merely gestured for him to shoo, Sam moaning. "Aww...I need this done by her birthday...it's in six days..." Sam complained, Levitas shaking his head.

"No, five days."

"All the more reason to hurry up!"

"No. You have to let the product work it's magic...the more patient you are in everything, the better the quality of the product! I mean...look at this." He held the small object to his face.

"It's good for your first time...but it can be better. Tell you what: come back tommorow, and I'll make it better than it is. Trust me, I know how." Levitas smiled, Sam nodding.

"Fine." Sam left the room, dropping the things he had grabbed on his table, Levitas falling back to dream land...

* * *

Reiki and Sairai both returned to Blaze and Sonic, respectively, as thery began to sleep, along with Tails, Rikku, Cosmos and Nodoka. Sam went downstairs to the boys' bedroom, and found Nodoka on his bed, unable to sleep. "...Nodoka..." Sam crawled into his bed, Nodoka sighing.

"...Sam...I'm sorry about what happened." Nodoka said, Sam shaking his head.

"Don't be. Like I said, we all give in to our dark sides once in a while. Just don't worry, and get some sleep." Sam snuggled against Nodoka and the bed, sleeping before Nodoka could even say anything.

_"...I have every right...what I was thinking about...I..."_ She stopped herself from thinking any farther, and decided to just go to sleep, pecking Sam before snuggling against Sam's chest, and falling asleep...

* * *

Here's another one. At a hotel in Atlantic City...and apparantly, I'm typing at 1:31. Why? Because...I REALLY can't sleep. XD. School starts tommorow...sadly. So, I'll be busy once more...Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see you next! Oh, and Decretus' last name is...well, a definiton should explain everything:

Adero-Last name based on the Latin word 'Aduro', meaning 'Light'. (Meaning Decretus' full, translated, actual name would translate to 'Order Light'.)

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


	9. Secrets

**Disclamer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Secrets

"Sam...wake up...Sam..." Nodoka had just awoke to find Sam embracing her tightly, the regimental hedgehog blushing as she slowly came to this realization...

"Neh...give me a second..." Sam moaned, hugging her tighter.

"...Fine...second's up." Sam smirked, rubbing his eyes to see Nodoka in a white skirt and blouse, Sam blushing immensely.

"When did you-"

"It was hot...so I got a change of clothing. How do I look?" Nodoka smiled, Sam smirking.

"Stunning." Sam walked up to the hedgehog, pecking her.

"Thanks. Cosmos gave me a spare out of the four of the same outfit she has."

"...Speaking of Cosmos...her aunt's coming, right?" And as though that was a prompt, Cosmos appeared, wearing her usual white blouse and skirt.

"Hey. Thanks for letting me keep the outfit." Nodoka said, Cosmos smiling.

"No problem. I have three more...had five, but HE burned my blouse." Cosmos pointed to Sam, who shrugged.

"...Sorry. Anywho, when's your aunt going to be here?" Sam asked, Cosmos shrugging.

"No idea..." Cosmos sighed, Sam whispering something in Nodoka's ear.

"...I see...it might sound so...but you've got a good reason. Right...right...okay...but only until this mess is sorted out." Nodoka said, Sam walking up to Cosmos.

"When she's here...if anyone nearly tortures you, then try to take it. It'll be worth it in the end, alright?" Sam said, Cosmos nodding.

"...I don't want to go, Sam...I really don't..." She began to tear, Sam realizing she had bags under her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"...I wanted to spend as much time with everyone, even if they are asleep..." Sam's and Nodoka's ears perked upward, Cosmos shedding a tear.

"What do you-"

"If my aunt's successful...I'm moving out."

"WHAT?!" Sam and Nodoka said in unison, Cosmos forlornly nodding.

"...My aunt always hated this place." Cosmos muttered, sniffling, and then crying, Sam embracing Cosmos.

"What are you doing? Aren't you with-" Cosmos' whisper was cut off by Sam, placing a finger on her lips.

"I explained. She allowed me to be with you...only until this mess is done with. She knows you're having it rough..." Sam pecked her on the cheek, Cosmos' face enlightening.

"C'mon. Let's get some breakfast." The trio walked to the kitchen, finding no food to be there.

"...Oh...there isn't anything here." Cosmos said, the trio sighing.

"Well...let's get something from Station Square. Twilit Road?" Nodoka propounded, Sam and Cosmos nodding.

"I'll do the honors." Sam said, the trio dissapearing in a flash of white light...

* * *

"Blaze, c'mon!" The cobalt hedgehog was running back from Station Square, grocery bags filled with (what else?) grocery in his hand.

"Right behind you!" Blaze too, was carrying groceries in her hands, the feline rushing forward: apparantly, Sonic made it a race to see who would get to the treehouse complex faster...she was just afraid the eggs in her bag wouldn't break...

The treehouse complex was in sight, the duo speeding up, finally making it, Sonic coming out as the victor. She checked if anything was broken, thankfully and miraculously, nothing was, and she let out a sigh of relief. "Well, Sonic, let's get all this to the frid-Whoa!" She bumped into a yellow cat a bit taller than her, wearing large earrings, and sporting a white blouse and skirt, along with white heels.

"Watch where you're going!" The cat yelled, Blaze stepping backward.

"My bad, sorry." The cat turned to Blaze, revealing a set of red eyes.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Sonic asked, placing some pudding in the fridge.

"The name's Iris Adero. As for why I'm here, I'm here to drop off some divorce papers. Personally."

"Oh...who's the unlucky man?" Blaze asked, sighing.

"...Decretus should be here, right?"

"Oh my...Decretus is married?"

"He won't be after these!" The feline pointed to a large box, Blaze sighing.

"…Why are you even divorcing with him, anyway?" Blaze inquired, Iris picking up the large box.

"He's always busy! He always has something to do, he's always busy, don't you see! Only rarely does he send a letter, or an email, or a text…he barely communicates with me! He obviously doesn't care for my niece, and thus, I am divorcing!" Iris said, a look of rage in her eyes.

"Where is that little mink?!"

"He's gone out. Shopping, apparently." Sonic spoke up, Iris sighing.

"Well, I suppose I can wait here…ugh…"

"What's wrong?"

"I hate this place…" Blaze sweat dropped as she walked away, the large box in her hands...

* * *

"Well, good to see you again." The clerk said, Sam nodding as Cosmos hid behind him.

"C'mon, Cosmos…no need to be nervous." Sam stepped aside, and dragged her next to him.

"Hey…you two match!" The clerk was referring to Cosmos and Nodoka, Sam sighing.

"Yeah…let's just say some things happened…long story." The clerk raised an eyebrow, looking at the femme fatales.

"Can you make it short?"

"I'd rather not." Sam said, hearing his stomach growl.

"And as for the real reason we came here…I'll get a number eight." The clerk nodded, placing it on the register.

An eight, in this menu's case, is a stack of blueberry pancakes, a bottle of orange juice, along with bacon and eggs on the side. "Anything else?" Nodoka and Cosmos nodded, looking at the menu.

"A number 12." A 12, in this menu's case, is a stack of sliver dollar pancakes, two waffles, bacon and eggs on the side, and a bottle of milk.

"Make that two!" Nodoka added, the clerk nodding as she calculated the amount.

"That'll be $35.75." Cosmos was about to pay…about to, but didn't, as she then saw Sam, pulling out a wallet from his glove.

He pulled out two $20s, and got his change, the trio sitting down on a nearby sofa. _"This is remarkably comfortable…"_ Cosmos couldn't help but yawn, resting on Sam's lap, the hedgehog blushing as she began to purr.

"…Sure about this?" Sam asked, Nodoka nodding.

"I wish I could intervene…but I can't help it. She's going through a rough time…and a guy like you is what she needs for a while…if not, only today." Nodoka said, Sam raising an eyebrow.

"…So what you're telling me, is that you're resisting the urge to push her out of my lap and take her place?"

"Oh yeah." Nodoka said, Sam sighing.

"I figured…" Nodoka grinned, Cosmos then snuggling on Sam's leg.

"…I'm tempted to…meh, why not?" Sam then stroked Cosmos' fur with his gloved hand, laughing evilly.

"How cliché…the stereotypical evil guy who always seems to have a cat, and pets it while laughing insanely." Nodoka shook her head slowly, Sam chuckling.

"What's going on?" The clerk looked at the trio as Sam had stopped petting Cosmos, who had just awoken.

"…Cosmos, are you-"

"Sorry…the sofa's just really comfy…" Cosmos yawned and then sat next to Sam, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't blame you…besides, you haven't had much sleep." Sam said, his hand trailing to her shoulder.

"Are you two-"

"I've already said, it's a long story." Sam said, glancing at a piano nearby.

"Huh…he has a piano here?" Sam asked, but then dismissed the topic, as Cosmos was now cuddling the hedgehog.

"Evidently." Nodoka said, walking up to it, and sitting on the chair.

"You play?" Sam asked, Nodoka shrugging.

"A bit. Learned from the internet…and my father."

"So you had a piano at your house?"

"In my room." She began to play Lullaby For You, quite suitable considering Cosmos was drifting off again.

"…_There may not be an answer to this tune…why the sky is blue…is the change in me all true? Now that you are next to me, I have no fears and all I know is that…I want…to be with you…"_ She sung, the clerk clapping, and Sam beginning to fall into a state of regret: it was obvious by the song that she wanted Sam back, and they all (minus Cosmos, who was now in la-la land) knew it.

"Not bad…if I may?" The hedgehog knew a bit as well: he had piano lessons as a child, and learned from the internet.

Nodoka scooted over as Sam sat down, Cosmos falling down onto the sofa. He played The Fragrance of Dark Coffee, the clerk then grabbing a cup of black coffee and proceeding to drink it. Sam was prevented from playing any more by Cosmos, whose snoring merely prompted the duo to rise from the chair and go back to the sofa, shaking Cosmos as they came to a stunning realization: their meals would be ready in around 15 minutes. "…Should we really…"

"Nah…" Sam said, pecking Cosmos, suddenly awakening the feline.

"Good morning, doctor. How was your rest?" Sam said jokingly, Cosmos chuckling.

"I'm not sure whether I'm still dreaming…usually, you're here in my dreams…" Cosmos shook her head, Sam chuckling.

"You're back in reality." Sam said, Cosmos grasping his hand and getting up from the sofa.

"…_Huh. In my dreams, you're a lot flirtier and less joking about…"_ She blushed at that thought, Sam raising an eyebrow.

"Someone's still drunk from last night…" Sam jokingly said, Cosmos blushing immensely, although quickly realizing it was morning, she slapped Sam.

"Don't do that!" Cosmos said, Sam chuckling.

"Just joking around…" There was a silence in that store, until the clerk finally spoke.

"Your meals should take another 15 minutes…do what you need to." The trio nodded, disappearing in a flash of green light...

* * *

"Tailsy? Wake up!"

"Who? What?" Tails had been lightly sleeping on a bench due to the weather: a clear, sunny day after that rain last night…

"How long are you going to sleep there?" Rikku asked, Tails merely shrugging, and trying to take the boat to dream land…

The boat was seen…but was guarded by a certain vixen, who lightly took him by the hand to an air conditioned sweetshop: The Sugar Bar. "Good to see you two again!" Ragus cheerfully said, Rikku merely looking at the absurdly large variety of sweets.

"Thanks." Rikku said, Tails trying to drift off to sleep…

"…Hey, your boyfriend's trying to sleep…Hey, buddy? You alright?" Tails looked at the weasel, then tried to fall back asleep…unsuccessfully, as the weasel popped a small brown ball into the vulpine's mouth, causing him to perk upward, now fully awake.

"…What'd you give him?"

"Dark chocolate peppermint ball." Ragus said, the fox then jolting upward, an intense burst of mint erupting in his mouth, the vulpine then checking his breath: minty fresh, with only a hint of chocolate.

"Well, son? How are you?" The vulpine merely nodded, his eyes darting around him.

"Where am I? Rikku?" Tails tapped his foot, Rikku shrugging.

"I was craving something sweet. Don't blame me, blame my craving." Rikku smiled, grabbing a bag, and filling it up with sweets of all varieties.

"…So kid, how is everyone?" Rikku merely nodded as she quickly grabbed a tong, picking up a triangle of white chocolate quickly, people walking away in disappointment: that was the last triangle.

"They're good. Aside from a little feud…we're all good." Rikku said, Ragus raising an eyebrow.

"A…feud?" Ragus asked, Rikku sighing.

"Meh, just that Nodoka and a new girl are fighting over Sam. Nothing much." She tried to make it sound as if it wasn't a big deal…which failed horribly.

"Really?! Who does that girl think she-Hello there." Rikku showed him a picture from her cell phone: even though the two didn't know each other much, they quickly grew to become at the very least accomplices.

"…Yeah. That'd be Cosmos. Samantha Cosmos, former head doctor of the Station Square Clinic."

"No…she was my former doctor!" Ragus said, Rikku raising an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"The times I was sick, I used to head to her office. Even though she was only 10, boy…she knew how to cure illnesses and even broken bones would be fine!" Rikku nodded, closing her phone.

"…So, she's in your group, huh? And fighting for that guy…Sam, was it? Her against Nodoka…"

"Though it seems they've made up." Rikku added.

Suddenly, in a flash of green light which enveloped the room, Sam, Nodoka, and Cosmos appeared. "Hey." Sam said, the people looking at the trio.

"…Huh…why do you look so familiar…" Cosmos said to Ragus, who smirked.

"You wouldn't know-"

"Ragus! Good to see you again!"

"Ehh?" Nodoka said blankly as the duo embraced.

"Wait, wait…what's going on?"

"You may know Cosmos as an ally, and an enemy of sorts…but she was my former doctor."

"Oh…that makes sense…kinda." Nodoka said, scratching her head.

"So…we came here to visit. Cosmos, if you want to stay here, we can place our stuff to go." She nodded, walking up to Rikku.

The duo of Sam and Nodoka disappeared in a flash of green light as Rikku's cell phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Blaze said to hurry up…" Sonic's voice could be heard, Rikku raising an eyebrow.

"What now…did she burn anything?"

"No. The Masters have something to tell us…all of us." Sonic then hung up the phone, Rikku sighing.

"…Ragus, we have to leave. We'll be back later, if we can." Cosmos said, grabbing Rikku and Tails by the arm.

"Right. I'll see you later, I guess." The duo disappeared, quick white afterimages of the trio appearing, fading away as Rikku's bag of candy dropped to the floor.

"…I wonder how a girl like her managed to get this far…" Ragus smiled, picking up the dropped bag…

* * *

"Yeah, we'll get it to go…" The clerk nodded, placing the food in containers, and bagging it.

"…Thanks." The clerk raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to Cosmos?"

"She's somewhere else." Nodoka answered, grabbing the bags.

"Ah…"

"Well…we'll be seeing you when we do." The duo disappeared in a flash of green light to The Sugar Bar…where the trio wasn't there.

"They're on their way somewhere…seemed like someone needed them."

"The complex?" Sam asked, Nodoka nodding.

"Alright, see ya Ragus!" Nodoka said, disappearing in a flash of green light, along with Sam.

* * *

"…Alright then…we're here." Sam said, finding himself inside the complex's main room: a single room with two pathways: the left and right paths leading to the boys' and girls' bedrooms, and a variety of other rooms.

Sonic and the rest of the group, including the Masters, were all there as well, surrounding the duo. "Alright…what's going on?" Nodoka asked, Decretus nodding.

"I must make an announcement." Decretus said, Sam gesturing him to go on.

"…Our intention as your temporary guardians and mentors originally was well planned out…however…due to my wife's interference…I fear that it may not work out. So…knowing well that I may be on my way…I want all of you, the Chosen and his partner aside…to train alone."

"What?!" Sonic's sudden outburst had everyone looking at him, Decretus' eyes wide open.

"You heard me well…"

"But why?"

"…Listen…all of you…the first Chosen, that is to say, the one before Sam here…everyone in his group, him and his partner aside, trained by themselves. We understand the logic behind such an act: the best training…is made through mistakes. Work your way to the pinnacle of your own perfection…and push yourself to what you can do." Decretus said, Sonic calming down.

"…Right. We'll train…for your sake, and ours." Cosmos sadly looked at him as she said that, Decretus nodding forlornly.

"Well…this meeting is dismissed." Decretus said, the other Masters disappearing with their respective abilities of transportation.

Cosmos, who looked like she was about to burst into tears, hugged the white fur ball, said white fur ball embracing her as well. "…Okay, now that that charade's over, let's really get to business."

"You mean, you haven't told the other Masters?!" Cosmos asked, Decretus nodding.

"…What's going on?" The foxes said in unison, Sam then explaining what had happened.

"So you want to show your wife the hardships of your daily life?"

"…Which is to say-"

"A large toll on me, unfortunately." Decretus quickly cut him off, hearing footsteps.

"Sad to hear you have it rough…but I won't be a part of it. Not anymore." Iris entered the room, Sam clapping.

"Well, well…you must be the lady of tortured existence. How's it going?" Sam jokingly said, but then got a slap to the face, surprisingly by Iris herself.

"Sam!"

"I'm only here to settle things with Decretus! Don't get in my way!" Iris stubbornly said, before Nodoka summoned Juuchi, her fur turning a darker shade of purple.

"That's no excuse to slap someone! Apologi-agh!" Nodoka was slapped by Iris once more, the hedgehog now pointing Juuchi at her neck.

"Apologize, dang it!" Nodoka said, the feline not even caring.

"I don't need to! I'm only here to drop these-"

"Either you move your tail, or I slit your throat, you hag! Which one would you prefer?" Nodoka darkly pressed the tip of Juuchi against her throat, the cat sweating buckets.

"Well?" Nodoka gave a twisted smile, but as her fur was about to turn black, Sam gripped her arm.

"Nodoka…don't…" Sam whispered, Nodoka obliging and dematerializing Juuchi, her fur reverting to normal.

"By the-are you raising a barn in here, Decretus Adero?! You teach these people how to massacre-"

"I do it only for the safety and the lives of everyone in this entire planet!"

"That isn't enough of a reason!"

"It's that, or every single person in this planet, neglect to mention the planet itself, will be destroyed! Is that what you want?!" Decretus said, Iris growling.

"I figured as much." Decretus smugly said, Iris looking at Cosmos, who was nearly in tears.

"Look what you did now!"

"Look what YOU did! She's been crying because she doesn't want us to divorce!"

"…She knew about this?"

"She heard." A silence was formed between the two, Iris sighing.

"…Give me a minute…hour…or two." Iris walked out of the room, up the left staircase, clutching her head.

"The plan's working. Unexpected time for her to just barge in…but a bit convenient nonetheless." Decretus smiled, looking at Nodoka and Sam.

"I'm sorry she caused that little commotion."

"It's…well, I would say alright, but then I'd be kinda lying. Nodoka, are you-"

"The nerve of her! She just slapped you! The planet saving hero! You're really going to take that?!"

"Yes. She was just a bit conflicted, is all." Sam said, Nodoka raising an eyebrow.

"…Fine." Nodoka said, the duo leaving.

"Cosmos, are you…" Rikku looked at the feline, who was about to cry rivers.

"…I'm fine, really." Cosmos wiped her tears away, the vixen patting her back gently.

"…Seriously…I'm just so happy…even if it's for an hour or two…" Cosmos muttered, Rikku smiling.

"_The world ends with you…Expand your horizons as far as you can…I think I know how to do that now."_ Cosmos thought as she rose her head, Tails and Rikku smiling.

"…C'mon. Let's hang out in the time that we have." Cosmos propounded, the foxes nodding.

"Cosmos! Your breakfast's getting cold! C'mon!" Sam hollered from a nearby table, a bag filled with their orders in hand.

"Coming! I'll hang out with you two later." She proceeded to walk up to the hedgehogs, although not before looking back at the foxes, who gestured for her to go on.

Sam took out their respective orders and utensils, and the trio began to eat. "...Not bad." Cosmos said, Sam and Nodoka nodding.

"…It's nice to not have you two infuriated and ready to kill each other over me…or rather, argue day and night." Sam said, the duo giggling.

"We know."

"…Still sure about-"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Nodoka said, Sam chuckling.

"Right, right…"

* * *

"…Did you see Nodoka-"

"Yes. She seemed rather…distressed." Blaze thought for a second, but dismissed it when Sonic tapped her shoulder.

"Speaking of which…so do you. Anything happen?"

"It's nothing."

"C'mon…is it about-"

"Don't mention it." Blaze abruptly sped up, tears welling up in the lilac feline's eyes.

"…It's about it, isn't it?" Sonic appeared in front of her in a gust of wind, having learned the technique from Vent: quite helpful.

"If it is?"

"…You need to-"

"I won't! It's my-"

"Duty, I know. Look, Blaze…even if it IS your duty…you can take command from here." Sonic reassuringly said, the feline bursting into tears…and flames.

"I can't! I can't, dang it! I tried! I TRIED to take command! All he did was freak out! All I did was reassure him! I can't…I just can't!" Blaze's flames grew larger as she wept harder, leaning against Sonic's shoulder, who was (literally) feeling the burn.

"…Blaze…" She looked at him, then noticing her flames were burning him.

She tried to calm down, her flames only going down a little...Suddenly, Glacius appeared, throwing a snowball at Blaze, her flames going down by a bit. "…Aren't you a master of ice, not water?"

"I can adjust my abilities to make water into slush, snow, hail, ice…others." Glacius calmly said, radiating a cold aura.

"Sonic, you might want to back away. This might get a bit chilly." He complied as Glacius walked up to Blaze, her flames slowly dying down.

They were gone in around a minute or two, Blaze shivering. "…Thanks." Her flames only covered a thin 'layer': she was trying to regain her warmth.

"I thought that something was lit aflame…and I saw smoke, so I walked here. I saw you…and you know the rest." Glacius smirked, and was then covered in ice…which then shattered, the mink gone…

The feline turned her attention to Sonic, whose chest, shoulder and one side of his face was burnt. "…You hurt yourself again."

"Domo, Captain Obvious." Sonic jokingly said, wincing in pain as the burns stung him.

He quickly disappeared in a gust of wind, headed for Glacius' room. The mink turned around, looking at the cerulean hedgehog, raising an eyebrow. "…You don't mind if you let me get some-" His burns were already being covered with snow, Sonic wincing in pain as it fell upon him.

After snow had completely covered the wound, Glacius then covered it with ice. "…Don't touch it: the ice may fall, the snow with it." Sonic nodded, heading to his room…

* * *

"Tailsy, c'm-" She saw Iris on a cell phone, Rikku sidling against the wall, and listening to her conversation, ears perking upward.

"…Yeah. The Chosen should be dead tonight…Yes. I have my orders, I know…don't rush me, Atruxst." Rikku gasped, about to walk away, when suddenly, she appeared in front of her.

"Did you really think you could eavesdrop on my conversation without being caught?"

"Yes." Rikku flipped backward, nearly hitting Tails as he walked by.

"What is it now, Rikk-" She shifted her stance as poison balls were shot at her.

"Tails, move!" He complied as she absorbed the energy into her daggers, then stabbing her daggers forward, the energy condensing into a straight beam, Iris nearly getting hit.

"So, kid…you wanna play? Okay…let's play!" She placed a thin wall of poison between the two, Decretus appearing behind her.

"Iris, I-" He was cut off by the breaking of the poison wall, Iris rushing for Rikku, poisonous energy in hand.

He disappeared and reappeared in front of Rikku, stopping Iris in her tracks. "What are you doing?!" Iris merely gave off a silence before melting, her liquid form sliding away.

"…I found out something…" Rikku uneasily said, now explaining the situation to the mink, who merely nodded…

* * *

…And cue the dramatic/evil music! Everything isn't what it seems here, and what will Decretus do? How will Cosmos react? And why am I questioning myself again? You'll find out in the next chapter…and for those who didn't know, an Iris is a kind of flower, symbolizing burning or passion. I figured it'd suit the name quite nicely. So, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	10. Exploding Refusal

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Exploding Refusal

"_Audi Famam Illius…Spirits above, let this light strike, pierce and imprison…Light Spear Imprisonment!" _Six spears of light suddenly hit Rikku, not piercing her, but merely trapping her.

"_Audi Famam Illius…Roaring sound of thunder, fill the sky! Sight of lightning, strike death unto one! Lightning Flash!" _The sound of thunder filled the sky, lightning being seen passing from cloud to cloud, building strength…

The lightning finally unleashed it's wrath…upon the ground near Rikku. "…You would've been defeated…"

"Forget defeated! I would've been KILLED." Rikku said, Tails chuckling.

"I see the training's going well." Levitas appeared, Tails nodding.

"…Your Offensive card…it's a powerful one." He grabbed the card from Tails, reading it.

"Lux Lucis Cupiditas…Light Ambition? Oh…I get it. Light, going upward, skyward to light…har har…" Levitas said, Tails raising an eyebrow.

"…What happened?"

"Each of your cards has something to say about you."

"Do mine!"

"…Votum Romanorum…Desired Romantic."

"…Guys used to ask me out, but my heart just stuck to Tailsy." Rikku said, playfully punching the kitsune.

"Your Henshin cards say something as well." He took the duo's Henshin cards as well, looking at the cover.

"Intrepidus Restituo…Eager Mechanist?"

"…Both of us are great mechanists!" Rikku said, Levitas nodding.

"Defensebiliter Obscoena…Defensive Offensive. I can see that. You use your daggers as a defensive weapon, and go in for the attacks when they're tuckered out, or you have their weak point." The vixen nodded as Levitas gave the cards back.

"…I also heard the news that you gathered from Decretus. It seems every Master is aware of it now." Levitas said, Rikku nodding.

"She's one of the seven, right?" Rikku asked, Levitas nodding forlornly.

"…Sadly. It pains Decretus so to be in this situation."

"I don't blame him. His own wife his enemy…" Tails said, sighing.

"…It's rather unfortunate. However, we must carry on with our duties…our paths." Levitas disappeared in a flash of lightning, thunder accompanying the lightning.

* * *

"Well, for someone who just tried to kill my friend, you seem content." Cosmos angrily glared at her aunt, or what she thought was her aunt.

"…I do what I must."

"But resorting to…this?! Trying to kill my friends-"

"They aren't your friends…I know that!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"…Heh…heh heh heh! All you do is stand around, looking at everyone! Is that what friends do?!"

"No…I don't believe it!" Cosmos quickly ran out of the room, Iris giving a wicked smile.

"Foolish…" Decretus arrived in a flash of light about to punch Iris.

"…You mentally torture our niece?! What's wrong with you!?" Decretus said, Iris sighing.

"Look. I'm your enemy, not your wife anymore."

"Then just leave! Leave this place, and don't come back!" Decretus was enraged at his wife, who merely showed a hurt expression before melting and sliding away…

* * *

"Hey, Cosmos! What's the rush?" Nodoka began to run alongside the frustrated feline, who was in tears.

"Leave me alone!" She missed her punch, Nodoka now in front of her.

She placed a hand on Cosmos' shoulder, and shifted her body in case she would attack once more. Thankfully, she didn't and was merely in tears. "…Cosmos! Pull yourself together!" She nodded, and wiped her tears away.

"…I'm trying to…but how should I trust you?"

"What do you-"

"Are you my friend?"

"What?!"

"…You heard me. Are you, or are you not?"

"I am, really!"

"…Do I believe you?"

"What?" Nodoka was quite perplexed as the feline began to tear again.

Sam was about to walk into Nodoka's sights, but chose not to as he sidled against the wall, listening to the conversation. "…Cosmos…what's happened to you?"

"…Answer the question."

"I can't. Only you can." She broke down in tears, Nodoka patting her back gently.

"…Neither can I…right now…I don't know what to believe…not anymore…" Cosmos said, Sam now walking in.

"_Clichés, GO!"_ Sam thought as he walked up to the duo.

"…Cosmos…we're all going through a hard time now…but you, most of all. Your aunt's turned out to be evil, and your uncle may get a divorce…but whatever happens…you've got me." Sam said, Cosmos looking at the ebony hedgehog as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And me as well." Nodoka said, Cosmos nodding.

"…And me." Sonic appeared, literally riding on a gust of wind, but accidently crashing into the wall...

"Oww…I need some work on my landing…" Sonic said, rubbing his arm painfully.

Cosmos merely chuckled, looking at the hedgehog as he stood up, a trickle of blood trickling down his arm. "Here!" Cosmos punched Sonic, Shitsuren summoned, the wound healing in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks." She nodded, wiping her tears away.

"…I…I really don't know what to do now, y'know." Sam suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder, the duo disappearing in a flash of light.

Nodoka growled, about to let out rage…but didn't, and instead took her rage out on the wall Sonic had previously hit. "…That stupid, cheating, son of a-" Her fur's color began to change into a much darker shade of purple, Sonic trying to calm her down.

"Hey, hey…what's wrong? You seem a bit-"

"A bit?! I just saw my boyfriend run off with a girl he met only, what…around two weeks! A bit, no, a insane amount would be a total and complete underestimation of my level of infuriation right now! I swear, when I see that hedgehog, I am going to personally-" Sonic then grabbed Nodoka by the shoulders, the hedgehog looking into his eyes.

"Nodoka! Calm down!" Sonic said, the regimental hedgehog starting to cry.

She merely nodded, leaning on his shoulder as her fur changed back to normal. "…They just-"

"I know." Sonic pat her back gently, Blaze walking up to the duo quietly.

Sonic merely gestured for Blaze to be quiet, the feline nodding. "…Now…just lie down on your bed, get some rest, alright? You can work things out a bit later…" She nodded, and with Sonic letting go of her shoulders, she sunk into a puddle of darkness…

"…What happened?"

"A bit of drama…nothing much." Sonic said, an unconvinced Blaze raising an eyebrow.

"…If she was leaning on your shoulder, looking into your eyes while crying, it wasn't 'nothing much', Sonic. What happened, really?" Sonic sighed, and proceeded to talk…

* * *

"…Cosmos…are you okay?" Sam asked, the feline nodding.

"What happened?" Cosmos merely shook her head, trying not to recall that painful memory, practically burned into her mind…

"…Cosmos." She embraced the hedgehog, who pat her on the back gently.

"Look…you need a break. Just calm down, back away from-"

"No! I can't…I won't accept it!"

"…But for your own sake and everyone else's…I think you have to."

"…Can I at least just stay here…only until things have settled?" Sam nodded, going down and exiting the light plain.

"...Why can't I just choose…" Cosmos muttered, looking down at the world beneath her…or rather, the floor.

* * *

"…Nodoka, where are you?" Sam asked, the regimental hedgehog gone from his sight.

"I leave for one second, and-" Sam heard footsteps, his ears perking upward.

"She's gone to her room. She seemed pretty angry." Sam raised an eyebrow as he turned around, seeing Sonic walking up to him.

"…Really…I guess I'll leave her be for now, then." Sam said, dashing off to Levitas' room: he had to pay the good mink a visit.

"…Levitas!" Sam barged in, the mink suddenly awakening from his slumber.

"What?" Levitas quickly said, spinning around in his chair.

"I need…'it' for a little. Oh, and you wanted to help me out with 'it'?"

"But of course…just give me a couple of-" A sudden clap of thunder awoke him, Sam smirking as he rubbed his hands together.

"…Fine." Levitas said, getting up from his office chair and walking toward the hedgehog.

"So give me 'it'. I need to see 'it'." Sam gave Levitas the object, the mink concentrating on it.

"…Alright, this is kind of hard to cover…but I suppose I can help. Here's what you should do…"

* * *

"…Nodoka, what are you-" Rikku was cut off by Nodoka banging her head against the wooden wall in frustration.

"Nodoka-"

_THUD._

"...Hey, are you-"

_THUD._

"…You're okay, r-"

_THUD THUD THUD._

"…I'll just leave you b-"

_THUD._

And with that thud, she fell to the floor with, you guessed it, a thud, groaning as she closed her eyes tightly. "…Are you okay?" Rikku suddenly regretted asking that, Nodoka quickly opening her eyes.

"…Yeah, that's a GREAT thing to ask when someone's CLEARLY banging their head against a wall!" Nodoka said, now banging the back of her head against the floor.

"…What happened?"

_THUD._

"…Alright, that wasn't me." Nodoka said, getting up.

"…What's that sound?"

_THUD._

"…It's from upstairs."

_THUD._

"Wanna check it out?"

_THUD._

"…Yeah, whatever." The duo rushed upstairs to, coincidentally, Levitas' room, where Sam was making a present.

The door was slightly ajar, so Nodoka and Rikku peeked into the room, Sam holding a large hammer, smashing something. "She's going to LOVE this…it's coming out so well!"

"Indeed. I'm not sure if…you know who, will like you just handing it her. I mean, isn't she…"

"…Trust me on this…I've got a HUGE plan." Sam unnoticeably smirked, Nodoka running away.

"…Did I hear something?" Sam asked, opening the door to find Rikku knocked back.

"Well, well…a little vixen decided to sneak a peek, eh?" Levitas asked, Rikku smiling, and backing away slowly.

"...Come to think of it…Rikku, I think we might need your help. See…there's something I got in a bit of a mess…so, I think I may require your help. You're good with technology, right?" The vixen nodded, Sam leading the vixen to something on a metal iron, the object glowing golden.

"…See, I messed up. See these fractures? It seemed the fire did something to it to get those fractures, combined with the hammering…it might break. So we need some help covering, or possibly removing these fractures. Think you're up to it?" Sam asked, Rikku grabbing the object with her gloved hand.

She took a quick look at it at all sides, inspecting the object fairly quickly… "…Well, it seems that I think I know what to do."

"Well, what would that b-"

"YAH!" Rikku then took the hammer, placed the object on the table, and smashed the thing as hard as she could…

"…Are you insane?!"

"No, but look at what happens." Rikku pointed to the object, which was now shining a even brighter shade of gold, a thin layer of gold on the floor.

"No way…all we had to do was smash the thing?! That's-"

"Absurd? I think otherwise. Now if you will excuse me, I have to-"

"Help us out with this? Alrightthanksalotlet'sgo!" Sam said, Rikku sighing.

"…_Why did I get myself into this mess…"_ She thought, grabbing a tool from the side...

* * *

"Nodoka, what-" She just kept running, tears in her eyes.

"…Hold up!" Blaze ran after the regimental hedgehog as she sped down the halls of the treehouse complex.

"Nodoka, calm down…what happened?"

"…He's…he's making something…"

"Who? You mean Sam?"

"He's making it for Cosmos, don't you see?! He's cheating on me!" Nodoka threw a punch at Blaze, who easily dodged it.

Blaze, seeing this as a chance to calm her down, grabbed her by the shoulders. "…Nodoka…let me ask you. When is your birthday?"

"How is that pertinent?!"

"Just answer." Nodoka came to the realization, and chuckled.

"…Five days from now."

"And why would he be making such a noise?"

"To make something."

"Exactly. Think these things through."

"…But Levitas said that it was…for…meh."

"Don't jump ahead to conclusions. It won't make anything better." Blaze sighed, and then let go of Nodoka, whose tears had frozen.

"…You're emanating an icy aura…" Blaze said, Nodoka suddenly snuggling onto Blaze, who was quite startled.

"Hey, get off!" Blaze pushed Nodoka off her, the hedgehog realizing what happened, she mentally slapped herself.

"Sorry…I have a tendency to do that when I'm cold." Blaze sighed, wiping off some fur from her cape.

"You snuggle the nearest person near you?"

"Yeah…having Ice as an ability doesn't help." She wiped her frozen tears away, though not before looking at them intriguingly.

"…I suppose I should just learn to keep my cool about these things." The regimental hedgehog sighed, walking alongside Blaze, who had her claws out.

"…Do that again, and I will scratch you. Also, bad pun. Understood?" Nodoka jokingly backed away, hands in front of her.

"Okay, okay…Jeez, it was once…" Nodoka chuckled, and proceeded to once again walk alongside Blaze.

* * *

"…There!" Sam held up the object triumphantly.

"All I need are the jewels that I'd like placed on the thing, along with time for the things to cool…and I'll be done!" Sam smirked, looking at Levitas.

"Thanks!" He and Rikku quickly dashed out of the room, satisfied.

"…So, who is it? Cosmos, or Nodoka?" Sam smirked, waggling a finger.

"_Not telling…" _Sam playfully said, Rikku groaning.

"…Come on! Tell me…I've been DYING to know…maybe you can reconcile with both of them!" Sam chuckled, not even intending to utter the name.

"I know who the present is for, and I'm not telling." Sam thought about it for a second, and decided to joke around a little.

"…If you want, I'll give you a hint." Rikku's ears perked upward as Sam was leaning against a hole in the wall, acting much like a primitive window.

"Then give me the hint!" Sam smirked as Rikku got closer to the hedgehog, just dying to hear the 'hint'.

"…Fine, I'll tell you the person outright." He grasped Rikku's shoulder lightly, and whispered in her ear:

"I'd rather have you, y'know." Her eyes widened, and she began to play with her hair as she looked down, blushing.

She then began to punch him mercilessly, making him wince and protect himself. She leaped out the window, smirking. "…Who knows?" Rikku landed with a grin on her face, and proceeded to walk away.

"…Fine, I'll tell you…jeez." He too, leaped out the window as Rikku swiveled around quickly.

"But you have to keep it a promise, dear." She slapped him, but missed.

"Alright already! Just spit it out!"

"…I'm giving that to-absolutely no one." Sam quickly said, seeing Nodoka and Blaze walking together.

"…C'mon!" Sam disappeared into the light plain, grabbing Rikku by the arm…

* * *

"…Cosmos isn't here…so she's gotten over it. Alright, I'll tell you. I'm intending to give it to…" He whispered the rest in her ear, Rikku nodding.

"…Fine. Just as long as it wasn't me. But I wouldn't mind: it looks great and all, but I have something better." She showed him a silver ring, traces of gold in it, and a ruby in the center of it.

"Nice…who made you it?"

"Who'd you think?"

"…Sonic?" Sam said jokingly, getting a punch from Rikku.

"I'm joking…I know it was Tails." Rikku took the ring off, looking at an inscription inside of it, shedding a tear or two before she placed it back on.

"…So now you know, alright. Don't ask me again…"

"Yes, sir!" Sam chuckled, grabbing her arm as he descended, the duo descending further until the exited the light plain.

* * *

"What do you mean?"

"…She's gone. Left the divorce papers…"

"…No way…" Cosmos ran out of Decretus' room, tears trickling down her face…

"This can't be…" She ran into Sam and Rikku, falling to the floor.

"…You alright?"

"...No…" Cosmos said threw her tears, getting up.

"…She left?" Cosmos nodded, Sam nodding forlornly.

"…Cosmos." He ran up to her quickly, grabbing her shoulders.

"Get a hold of yourself." His stern, yet gentle voice made her do so, Cosmos nodding.

"Look…if you're really going to let it end like this…let it all come to an end, all without a fight…so be it…you can go home." She began to walk away, Sam grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"You can let go of everything that you've learned…everyone that you've met…but you can go home." She turned away, but realizing it was futile, she turned to him.

"Stop it! You don't know…you don't know how much I want to stay!"

"…If you choose to stop walking the path of the Chosen…then I presume that this is where we part ways, Samantha Cosmos." She sniffled, Sam looking at her as she began to cry.

"…Now…you can go home…or you can go…with us." Sam said, Cosmos quickly going into the light plain as she wiped her tears away.

"…She's going to Decretus'. Shall we?"

"We shall." Sam grabbed Rikku's arm, leaping into the light plain.

* * *

"…Uncle Dec, I-"

"Am going to help burn these." Decretus said with a smile, holding the divorce papers.

"Really?" Decretus gave her the divorce papers, and quickly led her to Insendius' room, walking in with her.

"…Yes. Insendius, I am in need of your assistance."

"You wish to burn the papers now?"

"Yes he does!" Sam and Rikku appeared behind Decretus, Cosmos turning to them.

"…Satisfied?" Rikku raised an eyebrow, Cosmos merely chuckling.

"Very." Decretus handed Insendius the papers, who chuckled.

"…Now how to destroy this…I know!" Insendius grabbed a wooden tube, and rolled the papers up, stuffing them inside of the tube, along with gunpowder!

He then laughed maniacally as he placed covers on both sides of the tube. He knocked on the covers, making sure they were secure. He then went to his door, looking at his primitive window. "…HAH!" Insendius threw the cylinder quite far, as though it was a mere dot in the sky.

Sam and the others began to clap, but Insendius chuckled. "Not yet…" He made his hand tense, concentrating on his middle and index fingers, a fiery energy being concentrated in those two…

When the 'dot' was seen at the primitive window, Insendius merely chuckled before exclaiming one thing:

"SOLAR FLARE! FIRE!!!" He rushed to the window, placing his middle and index finger as far away as minkly possible from the window, an outrageously small fireball was quickly sent to the tube.

The others watched as the ball traveled, until… "And in three…look closely and enjoy this!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM._

An outrageously large explosion was seen, heard and felt, the Solar Flare exploding as well as the tube once filled with divorce papers and ridiculous amounts of gunpowder. "Hahah!" Cosmos said in delight, high fiving Insendius after the shockwave had passed.

"That was INSANE." Nodoka rushed up to the group, holding in laughter.

"I know, right?!" Sam added, Nodoka chuckling.

"And what was in there?"

"A ridiculous amount of gunpowder and the DIVORCE PAPERS!" Sam gleefully said, Nodoka bouncing up and down in joy.

"That was awesome!" Rikku was quite satisfied, chuckling every minute or two.

"Well…that was interesting." Blaze entered calmly before a certain blue blur rushed up to the rest of the group.

"THAT WAS RIDICULOUSLY AWESOME!" Sonic was…ecstatic from the blast, hopping up and down.

"…How'd you even figure the room that it took place?"

"This is why they have windows. I saw when Insendius was sticking his fingers out." Blaze said, Sam nodding.

"Well, Cosmos, your divorce has officially been blown into oblivion. How do you feel?" She merely kissed him, embracing the hedgehog so tightly that he was turning bluer than Sonic's fur…

"…Can't…breathe…" She let go, allowing him to regain his breath.

"Thank you. I'll take the death hug and kiss as an 'I'm absurdly excited!'." Sam stretched, and placed a hand around Nodoka.

"Well, since this episode is done, I'm all yours Nodoka." Sam said, Cosmos nodding.

"…Alright then. I was going kind of…"

"Insane?" She nodded, Sam smirking.

"You just can't live without me, can you?"

"Nope." Nodoka hugged Sam, the duo blushing.

"…We were pretty cute together." Sam admitted, Cosmos blushing.

"But that was then, this is now. Let's go, Nodoka." And with that, the duo disappeared into the light plain…

* * *

Well…here's another. I may be depressed…but my former friends want to reconcile, so I'm hoping for the best. School's nearly over…and my mom found a Summer School. WHAT. A. PAIN. My life isn't hectic enough…jeez. Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, and I'll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	11. Altxanus

**Disclamer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Altxanus

"…Jeez, can you get off my case?!" The feline angrily stomped away, the hedgehog merely giving a grin, he followed, walking briskly alongside her.

"Why not?" The hedgehog retorted, flames starting to appear on the feline's fur, she glared at him viciously.

"Because I…I…"

"Have no reason? Then tell me…" He held up a small can, and pointed to it.

"Why did you take the last pack of canned tuna?!"

"I was hungry!"

"Thank you for your reason, which you held in for thirty five minutes!"

"I did?" She checked the time, and it indeed, was thirty five minutes since the argument had started.

"…Jeez…You're really-"

"Stubborn?" Blaze finished, Sonic shrugging.

"…Meh." Sonic was surrounded by wind, Blaze raising an eyebrow.

"Shall we take our leave, Your Highness?"

"Indeed, we shall." She replied, the duo quickly disappearing in a burst of wind.

* * *

"Nodoka, you alright?" An ebony hedgehog was beside her, panting in weariness.

"I'm fine…" She was gasping for air, weary.

"…Let's take a break…" The duo of Sam and Nodoka walked up to a bench, sitting down.

"…Whew…that was quite a test…Jeez, when the Masters wanted to test our endurance…they couldn't have just fought us?" Sam asked, Nodoka sighing.

"They…have their ways, don't they?" She smirked, Sam nodding.

"…The Masters can be headed toward us…rather, should. Out destination's the treehouse complex…right?" Nodoka nodded, Sam taking something out of his glove: a small capsule, small red balls inside of the capsule.

"What are those…?" Sam took one of the balls, and popped one in his mouth, his fur glowing red.

"…Please don't tell me those are red orbs of rage, that make you go insanely mad and wanting to crush everything in sight…" Sam smirked as she proposed that, and began to laugh.

"…These are cinnamon breath orbs…I hate cinnamon, and it gets me to this…well, my breath smells a bit…ugh…" Sam grabbed Nodoka by the arm, rising as his laughter stopped.

"I'll help you out…just hold on, alright?" She jumped on top of Sam, clinging to him by the shoulders as a sudden flash of light, accompanied by a coughing sound was heard.

"…Right…let's go." Sam dashed forward, Nodoka hanging on tighter as the duo ignored the sounds in the distance.

"It's around…well, we just got off that mountain with the First…so it's around…meh, I'd guess around thirty minutes time we get there by my running."

"Let's not let it get to waste, then." He then sped on faster, trees swaying in his wake…

* * *

Rikku slowly walked across the woods surrounding the treehouse complex, "…Tailsy…" Rikku crept up behind the vulpine, who was working on something on a tree's stump.

"What is it no-" She hopped on the vulpine, who chuckled as he gently tried to shake her off…

"C'mon, Rikku…Get off…" She shook her head defiantly and yet playfully, Tails getting her off.

"I need to work on something, okay?"

"That being?" Tails sighed, Rikku raising an eyebrow.

"Not telling you, until the time's right."

"Aww, c'mon!" She pried him away from his work, seeing a pair of bracers.

"What…what are those?" The bracers had two small marks in it, Rikku raising an eyebrow.

"…Fine, fine…I figured out a way for Blaze to be in both dimensions…at the same time."

"WHAT? Do tell!"

"Yup. It's very simple, actually…by gathering the material that I needed, I was able to construct a certain metallic like substance. However, the properties of this are unique: the wearer's molecular and cellular bonds will tighten."

"…And that would mean…" Tails paced around the stump, chuckling to himself as she asked that…

"Well, I thought about it long and hard…but don't you realize? The Chaos and Sol Emeralds have a certain _connection_."

"…_Connection?_"

"Yup. They're like the north and south ends of a magnet. If they can repel…"

"They can also attract!" Rikku knew what Tails was getting at now, and was jumping for joy…however Blaze would be a lot happier.

"Yeah. If I cut off a layer of the emerald so small, enough to sense the Sol Emeralds…"

"Then a connection would be established!"

"Exactly. However, it doesn't work quite yet. Blaze also has to get the Sol Emeralds' 'Shells'. That way, Blaze'll be connected to both universes…"

"So she can exist in both!" Tails nodded, Rikku hugging him.

"You're a genius!" She pecked Tails, only for the vulpine to blush.

"Heh heh…I know." Tails smiled, Rikku looking over to the bracers.

"C'mon. Let me help."

"Actually, I just finished. I just need both sets of emeralds."

"Then in which case, let's go back to the complex." Tails nodded, and the duo began to walk back…

* * *

"Not yet…not yet…and yeah. It appears to be the case…hang on. No…NO it is NOT like that! Look, I'll speak with you later. Fine." Sam's father turned off his phone, looking at the poor feline in front of him, weeping her eyes out.

"…Can I get another float?"

"It's not that hot out. Aren't you going to get sick?"

"I'm the doctor here…" Sam's father sighed, dispensing the pop, and getting the ice cream.

"…Haven't you had enough floats for a day…week…month, maybe?"

"Don't…don't tell me when…when I'VE had enough floats." Yeah…Cosmos was so filled with sugar, that it was driving her to emotional outburst.

"…Are you-" She started to break down, Sam's father just having the 'Oh, crud…I hurt her, didn't I?' face on.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap at you…I'll just calm down with some fries…" She took a small batch of fries, placing them in her mouth.

"…Why are you so-"

"He broke up with me…went back with her…I guess it was inevitable…why am I crying?" The feline pulled herself together, sighing.

"…I'd better get back to the-"

"You owe me $21.50!" Sam's father said, looking at all the floats and fries left behind.

"…Oh…here, keep the change. Kaythanksbye!" She threw him a $20 and two $2 dollar bills.

"A fifty cent tip? Meh…I'll take what I can get…but now, for the mission's end…" His father placed the bills in his glove, sighing as he sank into a darkness puddle.

* * *

"Done!" Sam leaped into the air, Nodoka letting go of Sam as he flipped, the duo striking a pose as Sam's fur reverted to normal.

"…Well done." Cailgus appeared before them, the duo looking at him.

"Thanks…man, I'm tired…" Sam said, stretching.

Caligus quickly charged dark energy in his hand, shooting it at Nodoka, who didn't have time to react, merely embraced herself…however, she was found miraculously unhurt, but at a price: Sam had leaped in the way, the hedgehog now having a rather large injury on his stomach. "…Agh…Nodoka…"

"Sam!" She got on her knees, looking at the hedgehog.

"…Heh. Don't worry…I won't die on you…not yet…"

"This can't be happening…" Nodoka sniffled as Sam chuckled.

"…I know. Listen…Nodoka…there's something in Levitas' room, if I don't manage to live…go there when the time is right. We both know when that time is…right?" She nodded, tears in her eyes as he started to cough up blood.

"...Tell Sonic…we were good accomplices. Blaze…to keep her temper under control…Tails…he was a good kid…Rikku…never to give up…Cosmos…to move on with life…" Nodoka was in tears due to the event, Caligus just looking on at the duo.

"…What about…"

"You…you know what I'm going to say…aren't you?" Sam asked, Nodoka nodding as he coughed up blood.

She placed a finger on Sam's lips, who smirked. "…I…" Sam was then…gone, Nodoka letting out a cry of anguish, despair and sorrow.

"How could you…you…son of a-"

"You tried." A familiar voice was heard, Caligus raising an eyebrow.

"You tried, and you failed. Game, set…the match isn't over yet."

"You!" Sam's father appeared from the shadows of the trees in the forest around them, raising an eyebrow.

"…The boy is away from here. The one that you've been seeing…was a mere fake." The fake Sam faded away into nothingness, Nodoka gasping.

"Where is-"

"Not telling. However, you should know where he is. You see…Nodoka?" The hedgehog raised an eyebrow, her emerald eyes darting to Sam's father with great intensity.

"You two actually ended up getting two different missions. What one heard, the other didn't. Vice versa…so you've accomplished your mission. And if I'm not mistaken, so has he…hasn't he?"

"What was…" Nodoka was about to speak, Sam's father merely chuckling.

"His mission was to deceive you into thinking the clone was truly him, and to escort you safely here. Neglect to mention that he had to-"

"Ensure the clone was not attacked until the destination was reached. That time was close…but I did it." Sam appeared, Nodoka rushing up to her.

"This wasn't a test of endurance…it was a test of trust, partially." Sam looked at Caligus, who smirked.

"I suppose you liked my death speech?"

"You made me cry, you jerk!" Nodoka slapped Sam, who chuckled.

"Well, I suppose that wasn't needed…" He rubbed his rather lightly, Nodoka merely looking away with a mere 'hmph'.

"…Although…I find one thing to be strange, don't you…Father?"

"Quite. You're been acting quite weird, Caligus…or should I say…" He materialized Chaos Spears all over 'Caligus', and summoned his Swordbend, now white and black, intricate designs on the blade, pointing it to the 'mink'.

"…Who are you?" The 'mink' dissolved, a bat appearing in his place.

"Fine, fine…you got me. Grats." The bat had black fur, her eyes golden, wearing a black halter top and a black leotard.

"…The name's Altxanus. Master of Wind and one of the Seven. I'm quite shocked you found me this easily…any more further, and I could've ended both your lives…" Sam's father chuckled, bringing the Chaos Spears closer to the bat, and the Swordbend being at her throat.

"You? Kill MY son? No no no…I'm afraid we have a misunderstanding. If you were to even touch my son, I would kill you." Sam's father had an eerily calm demeanor and tone, the bat giggling.

"I-" His father slashed a wing, his hand a mere black and white blur, the bat's wing was nearly severed off!

Blood was seen flying from the wing, the bat letting out an ear piercing screech before tending to her wing. "…You were about to say? I've made my point clear. Touch my son…and I won't hesitate to kill you." He said calmly, the bat chuckling as a gust of wind surrounded the wing, the wound forcibly being closed, and the wing healed with yet another ear piercing screech.

"…You cannot defeat the wind!" She cackled wickedly, Sam's father smirking.

"We can stop it, though." Two Chaos Spears materialized beside him, striking the bat's wings, yet another screech filling the air.

"What…what is this? I can't…" Sam's father merely sighed, blood on his arms.

"…If you're here to play around…then fine. But to kill my son…that's a different story altogether, see…he's my pride, my successor to the Twilit Road and the Chosen. Kill him…and we're all going to die."

"Heh…heh. You really think we care if we die? We live to serve our master, the First! We live to give him his time once more of rebirth…he shall rise once more and-"

"Do you really think we'll let you?" Sam cut her off, the bat laughing.

"…Really…It shall come to pass, whether it be luck or executed plans! It is-" Sam grabbed her by her halter top, the bat giggling.

"Naughty thing, aren't you?"

"…I don't want to hurt a girl…much. With these broken wings of yours…I doubt that you can fly…"

"What of it?" Sam chuckled before kneeing her in the stomach, the bat bending over, resting on his knee.

He grabbed her by the stomach, and clenched it. "Fly, dang it!" Sam's fur turned red for a spilt second, and threw her, on the way to that mountain…

"That mountain's where the First was, right?" Sam's father nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." He looked at the mountain, and back to his father.

"So, Father…why are you here?"

"…Only because of a certain _mission _that I needed to do. Unfortunately, it still isn't done. A hard mission, it is."

"What is it?" He chuckled.

"Not telling…" He disappeared into a darkness puddle, Nodoka walking up to Sam, looking at the mountain, she looked herself, and whistled.

"Nice throw."

"Thanks." Sam chuckled, his father scoffing.

"Well, I've got to go, son. Nodoka, take care. Say 'hi' to the others for me, will you?" He nodded, his father disappearing in a darkness puddle.

"…What's with his Swordbend? Wasn't it blood red last time?" Sam nodded, and then he sighed.

"…You know how every Soulbend has a special ability?" Nodoka nodded, thinking about it.

"Juuchi's is to stop time for a bit…Yours, I've never seen…Sonic's makes him fast, Tails gives him lighting abilities…"

"And so on. My father's Swordbend's ability is simple. Realize that his fur turned red, and his Swordbend did as well."

"…Go on."

"When he's calmer, his Swordbend is black and white, but it has more cutting power. When he's angry, it turns a blood red, and it has even more cutting power…it just damages the actual Soulbend." Nodoka nodded, summoning Juuchi.

"…What'd you call me out for?" She raised an eyebrow, Nodoka shaking her head.

"No reason…c'mon, let's walk for a bit." She nodded, and with that, the duo walked away…

"Jeez…may as well see what Rikku and Tails are doing…" He proceeded to walk to the room with the Dimensional Communicator; they were usually there nowadays…

"…Rikku, Tails! What's up!" Sam waved at the duo, concentrating highly on two specific objects, now glowing rainbow.

"Done." Rikku and Tails high-fived, chuckling.

"With…what, exactly?" Sam raised an eyebrow, Rikku and Tails turning to him.

"It's what we'd like to call the Dual Dimension Connection Bracers!" Rikku said, Sam confused.

"…Alright then…enlighten this mind…what do these bracers do?" Tails nodded, holding the two bracelets.

"These bracers allow you to be in both Blaze's, considering I gave it certain coordinates, and this dimension at once!"

"No way!"

"Yup. Just place them on, and…boom." Tails said, Sam raising an eyebrow.

"Really…then why aren't you-"

"We wanted to give these to Blaze. She's really worried about her kingdom…so we wanted to help." Rikku said, Sam walking up to the duo as he smirked.

"Good people, you two are." Sam ruffled the foxes' fur, Tails chuckling and Rikku trying to fix her hair.

"…You should hand it to Blaze quickly." The foxes nodded, quickly going out of the room.

"I still wonder…" Sam flicked on the screen, and looked at the remote, intrigued.

He clicked the 'On' button, showing a certain raccoon's large head, massively glaring at the screen. "AHH!"

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

"Two Color!"

"AHH!" Sam cowered before the large head, and she backed away from the screen.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that…"

"You're tellin' me, mate! Ya nearly gave a lass a bladdy 'eartattack!" Marine backed away quickly, hiding under the table.

"…My, my…you scare easily?"

"Nah, OI even faced bladdy ghosts on our adventure!" Sam raised an eyebrow, Marine nodding.

"RIGHT…but you're afraid of my face. Get out from under the table…" Sam smirked, Marine doing so, merely stuck a tongue out as she looked back on screen.

"…Why are ya even doin' this bladdy thing? Where's Blaze?"

"…She's currently somewhere. Same with Sonic. Nodoka and Cosmos are both out-"

"Actually, I'm here." Cosmos entered the room, Sam raising an eyebrow as he turned.

"So you are. Where WERE you?"

"I went out…I got a bit..." Sam placed a hand on her shoulder, silencing her.

"…Look. I know that you want me for your own…but you know that I've got Nodoka. As much as you want it…it cannot happen, sadly. It is a cruel fate, indeed…maybe after this entire Chosen business is over…we can grab something to eat." Sam said, smiling as tears formed in her eyes.

"That's around two years from now!"

"…Better later than never." Sam said, sighing.

"Who knows; the time may pass quicker than you may think. Enjoy the moment." Sam said, pressing the 'Off' button on the remote before Marine could say anything.

He threw the remote at a sofa, said remote landing right on the sofa's handle. "…I'm intending to ask Nodoka out. Spend some time…alone."

"You aren't going to bring Chiharu?" The hedgehog chuckled as he walked away.

"…He needs some freedom."

* * *

"Nodoka…"

"…I won't."

"Why not! You look cute in it, and that's that!"

"Oh, fine..." Nodoka walked out, wearing Juuchi's clothes.

"…Satisfied?" Most of the males in the store were now looking at Nodoka, blushes creeping onto their face.

"This is pretty comfy. Where'd you-"

"My grandmother was a seamstress. My mom was a designer. Yeah. Working with cloth runs in the family." Nodoka said, chuckling.

"…It's a good fit."

"Thanks."

"Hello there, gorgeous…how about your number, we go to my place…rest up a bit, eh?" A black cat walked up to Nodoka, his friend beside him, eyeing Juuchi.

"Nah, I've got someone."

"Aww, that's sad…I guess I'll do this the-" Juuchi materialized into weapon form, Nodoka pointing Juuchi at the duo.

"Hard way?" Someone clapped from the side, Nodoka looking over to find…

"…Xanaru!"

"My, my…it's good to see you here, Nodoka. What's a girl like you doing in these parts?"

"Meh, we wanted to explore a bit more of Station Square, so we decided to go to the middle lower class. Turns out it isn't so friendly." A wolf then groped Nodoka, the hedgehog blushing, Xanaru uttered something.

"Write, Crystal Foreteller…" An icy book and pen was seen, Xanaru writing something in the book.

Suddenly, the wolf's arms were frozen, unable to move his arms, Xanaru raised an eyebrow. "I suggest you let go…before you regret it, hmm?" She kicked the wolf in the face, and swiftly delivered the ultimate of finishing blows: a kick to his groin.

The wolf merely winced in pain, falling to the ground with a howl. "Pervert…" Nodoka looked at the wolf, squirming in pain.

"Thanks, Xanaru…but what are you doing here?"

"I usually come here shopping for a friend's clothes…however, this doesn't seem like the type of store you'd be interested in." He was right…chains, bats, and other gothic styled clothing were displayed, Nodoka chuckling…

"…I know, but I just needed a changing booth. This was the closest I found." Xanaru chuckled, Nodoka raising an eyebrow.

"He's eyeing you again." Nodoka kicked behind her, not even looking at the poor wolf…

"…Say, Xanaru…we may have to face each other…but I wonder…will you go easy on me?" The cat chuckled as she asked, and his face turned serious, for only a moment as these words came out of his mouth:

"…You may be my friend…but if you are my enemy, I cannot go easy…sorry." She nodded understandingly, Xanaru sighing before letting out a chuckle.

"Someone's eyeing you again."

"Oh, who is it this ti-" Xanaru pecked Nodoka, suddenly feeling cold, she tried not to snuggle him.

"…Wow." Nodoka said, Xanaru chuckling.

"Sorry."

"I thought you had someone, didn't you?"

"…We recently broke up…it's kinda sad, actually. She left me for someone else…right in front of her." Xanaru chuckled, and then sighed painfully.

"…I'm sorry."

"No need to be. You did nothing."

"…" The duo looked at each other before blushing, Nodoka coming to a realization.

"…How old are you?"

"I'm actually…well, I'm forced to be, 15." Nodoka blushed, Xanaru raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"…Nothing. Thanks for the help…I've got to go, alright?" Xanaru nodded, Nodoka walking out.

"I'll see you later…whether it's the streets or the battlefield."

_"...Forced to be...I wonder how..."_ Nodoka thouhg as she was rushing back to the complex...

* * *

"Well, it's about time we got back, right Blaze?" Sonic asked, the feline nodding.

"…Think we can-"

"Blaze! Sonic! Come look at this!" Tails' voice was heard, and almost immediately, two blurs of lilac and blue sped forward…

* * *

How shall Blaze react to everything? Where is Sam intending to take Nodoka? Has Xanaru fallen for someone? And why am I questioning myself, for the third time?! It was kinda fun writing this chapter, a bit of comedy, and for all those who were just waiting for this…I've got another story: Mysteries of the Unknown. That'll keep you occupied, considering I'm doing a pattern here; 2 chapters of Mysteries, 1 Path to Dawn, Dawn to Darkness. 'Mysteries' chapters take less time to write: it's a bit more humorous, and it can go a lot of places in most situations…so it's all good, clean fun. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	12. Revelations

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Guide You Home (I Would Die For You) belongs to…well, it's by, Gabriel Mann and Rebecca Knuebuel.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Revelations

Sonic, Blaze, Tails, and Rikku were currently in the communicator room, Blaze hugging Tails rather tightly… "Wow! This is great! Thank you, thank you, thank y-" Rikku stepped in front of Blaze, who was currently going to kiss the vulpine.

"Whoa there, tiger. That's my man." Rikku intervened, Blaze not even caring, she kissed Sonic, who blushed.

"Just turn'em on while they're on your arms. Just stand still for a second or sixty while the bracers scan you…they're scanning your molecular structure and brain for data on who it is that they're scanning…and with that data, you should be able to move while it's transmitted to the other dimension, and physically produced." Tails said, Sonic at a loss of words due to confusion.

"…Basically, wait a literal minute, and do what you do normally. Just don't damage them…oh, wait…Blaze, can I just borrow the bracers for a bit more? I'm going to place a specific coating around the bracers, so that they don't get damaged." Blaze merely moaned, giving them reluctantly to the vulpine.

"But TAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSS…" Blaze moaned, looking at the bracers as though they were a new toy being taken away, she moaned once more.

"No buts. Now go…Rikku and daddy-" Tails couldn't believe what he just said, as Sonic was just laughing his tail off, Blaze trying her hardest not to burst to tears of childish sorrow and laughter, the foxes blushing heavily, with Rikku looking as though she was about to hit Tails with the bracers…

"…Rikku and I have some work to do." Sonic walked out of the room snickering, Blaze walking out with him, a hint of disappointment in her eyes…

Rikku suddenly hit Tails upside the head, blushing insanely. "You…don't go there!" Rikku said, Tails chuckling nervously.

"Alright…let's get this done so Blaze can stop moaning…" A load moan was heard, Tails sighing.

"And let's hurry."

* * *

"Why'd he…does he…nah, it can't be…he's a friend…and…I don't know…" Nodoka was now walking to the complex, in rather deep thought…

Juuchi sighed, and intervened. "Isn't it obvious? He likes y-"

"I know…but Sam…he-"

"Cheated on you with Cosmos, remember?" Nodoka sighed, and looked at her friend.

"I allowed him to, and she was in a crisis. What else could I have-"

"You could've comforted her until it was better." The regimental hedgehog sighed; Juuchi was right, and the idea hadn't really come up at the time…

"…Well, fine. But…he's my friend too. I can't just…"

"He knows that you're going out with Sam. He might give up, for all I know." Nodoka sighed once more: Juuchi was right…again.

"…Fine…speaking of Sam, he's right there!" Indeed, the ebony hedgehog was outside, just sitting on a tree stump idly, waiting for Nodoka.

His ears perked upward as he saw his love, standing up when she came to him. "Hey, Nodoka." Sam made eye contact with her, the regimental hedgehog waving.

"Hey. What's up?" Sam sighed, shaking his head.

"Nothing much…say, I've been meaning to ask if you want to go out. Spend some time together…alone." Sam said, Nodoka raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean-"

"He means to say that Chiharu and I aren't tagging along." Juuchi smirked at the duo, Chiharu then materialized next to Juuchi, pecking her on the cheek.

Nodoka thought about it for a second, and sighed. "…Oh…well, we can always-" Juuchi cut her off with a hand, Nodoka raising an eyebrow.

"Please don't summon us…at least, try not to." Juuchi said, Nodoka reluctantly nodding.

"Fine, fine…" Sam muttered, Juuchi doing a small fist pump, and grabbing Chiharu by the arm.

"Oh, wait…before I forget, here." Nodoka threw them a $50, Juuchi nodding, her face giddy with joy as she dragged Chiharu away…

* * *

"Juuchi…where are we-" She was gripping onto Chiharu rather tightly, but she let go, and then proceeded to drag him by the ear.

"OW! Juuchi!" He rubbed his ear in pain as she let go, Chiharu looking at her with a rather pained face.

"Why'd you-" She practically pounced on top of him, their lips connecting, Chiharu pretty much amazed.

"…Wow." Chiharu uttered, Juuchi getting off of him shyly, blushing madly.

"…Umm…yeah, let's just go, shall we?" Juuchi said, Chiharu obliging, the duo turning into balls of light…

* * *

"…Blaze, it's-" She quickly swiped the bracers on, turning them on, and standing still.

A certain cerulean hedgehog walked into the room, about to speak. "Hey, Blaze, how are you-"

"Shh! Don't. Say. A word." Rikku said, two green lines moving up and down horizontally, presumably scanning Blaze's molecular structure.

Two red lines scanned her face, presumably her brain, and within a minute's time, it was done, a small ding sound coming from the bracers in unison. "Blaze, you can move." Rikku waved her hand in front of her face, but she fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"AGH!" Tails looked at her, flames coming out.

"TAILS!" Blaze screeched, the vulpine scared out of his wits, hiding behind a chair.

"Blaze! Don't worry! There's just a lot of stress on you due to the transfer!" Tails said, Rikku now backing away.

"HOW LONG?!" Tails was quite hesitant to give her the answer, as she probably would burn the entire complex…but he did.

"A day or seven…"

"ARGH!" She slammed her fiery fist down into the wooden floor, the floor crackling as it was burning…

"We can speed up the process…but-" Rikku was cut off by yet another floor slam.

"I don't care, just do it!" Sonic quickly ran around her, the flames dying for a short while, and he ran to the foxes.

"Take the bracer armor off!" Sonic nodded, and quickly detached the bracer armor, Blaze merely writhing in Sonic's arms, now unconscious.

"It should be around 1-3 days now. Blaze, hang in there." Tails quickly said before exiting the room in fear, Rikku following, but not before taking a final quick glance at her fallen friend…

"…Blaze…" Sonic merely sighed, and led her to his bed, placing her down.

He scribbled a small note, and signed it, dashing off into the sunset…

* * *

The duo of Sam and Nodoka were now watching the sunset while sitting under a tree, the light of the setting sun striking the duo, Sam turned to Nodoka, whose eyes were fixed on the ebony hedgehog before her. "…Nodoka…" Sam caressed her cheek with his gloved hand before slowly kissing her, Nodoka sticking her tongue in his mouth, feeling every tooth, every crevice before the duo fell to the ground in an embrace. "It's been a while since we've truly been alone, hasn't it?" Sam remarked, Nodoka nodding as she took off her Soap Shoes, rubbing her foot against Sam's leg, the ebony hedgehog blushing as he ran his fingers through her quills.

"Yes it has…for far too long…" Nodoka uttered as they continued their French make-out session, letting out a small moan as Sam was now stroking her back with his hands.

"The sunset…the twilit sky…the moon's glare…nothing compares to your beauty…" Sam broke the French for only a second, but resumed, seeing Nodoka's playful lust in her eyes as she embraced his tighter as the French continued, their bodies only so close together…

Nodoka moaned when Sam placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly pecking her on the cheek, and moving to the neck, slowly giving her a love bite…until Sonic interrupted. "Whoa! This'll be good for the kids to know." Nodoka shrieked in surprise, Sam thrusting forward in surprise, the duo blushed madly as Sonic watched Nodoka get up, placing her Soap Shoes back on, and slap him in the face.

Sam got up, slapping him as well. "What are you even doing here?!" Nodoka asked, the cerulean hedgehog chuckling.

"Just wanted to take a run. Why are YOU he-"

"Can't you see we were trying to-I dunno…express our love for each other in _**private?**_" Sam interrupted, Sonic backing away playfully, hands up in mock defense.

"Not so private when you're around, either…" Nodoka remarked, Sonic scoffing at the statements.

"Fine, fine…oh, and Nodoka?" Sonic asked, the regimental hedgehog raising an eyebrow as he snickered.

"Bit of saliva on your…" He pointed to her chin, Nodoka wiping it off quickly, blushing.

"I'll catch you later!" Sonic ran off, merely a blue blur before Sam or Nodoka could say anything…

"Now…where were we?" Nodoka asked, slyly winking at Sam, who blushed as he kissed Nodoka, who then took off her Soap Shoes once more, intertwining her legs with Sam as they resumed their French make-out session.

A breeze swept by, Nodoka cuddling against Sam's chest, the hedgehog pecking Nodoka's forehead, and slowly pecking her neck, the hedgehog moaning as Sam gave her a rather small love bite. "S-Sam…" She managed to say before looking up at him, only for the two of them to go to the floor, making out as Sam intertwined their legs, rubbing his legs with her, Nodoka moaning as her tongue made its way into his mouth slowly once more…

Her dress straps slowly went down, but at the moment, she really couldn't care; her hormones were in control…her (well, Juuchi's, rather) sliver dress slid down, revealing a white bra. Bystanders then watched, one about to bring out a camera, when Nodoka finally noticed people were watching…she let out a screech, the people quickly running away, and she placed Juuchi's dress back on. "…I just realized…you look rather…different. Did you do something with your quills?" Sam inquired, Nodoka sighing.

"Juuchi let me borrow her clothes. We swapped…how do I look?" Sam sighed, and shrugging, he shook his head.

"I've already said…nothing can compare to your beauty…not today, not tomorrow." Sam declared, Nodoka blushing madly.

"…S-Sam…" Nodoka shyly crept up to him, and rammed her lips against his, Sam being caught off guard.

"…I promise you one thing…Sam." Nodoka uttered, the hedgehog curiously raising an eyebrow.

"I won't die…not until this entire 'Chosen' business is over…I want to just see some fireworks…be held in your arms…and spend the rest of my life with you…Sam." Nodoka cuddled against his chest, Sam nodding.

"…Alright…I'm making that same promise…Nodoka…" Sam uttered, slowly pressing her lips to his, his tongue trailing to the inside of her mouth, Nodoka blushing as the make-out thusly continued…

* * *

Blaze suddenly awoke…from quite a bad dream, at that. A slip of paper was in front of her face; she grabbed it, and read it aloud. "Headed out for a run. Be back in an hour or two. ~Sonic". Blaze sighed, and realized she was in his bed…

"…Crud…" She still felt a migraine on her, her entire body starting to quiver quite a bit from the stress that hadn't gone yet…

"So, they actually tried." Insendius looked at Blaze painfully, his eyes trailing to the bracers on her arms…

"Urgh…" Blaze winced, falling to the ground.

"…Need any help?" Insendius raised an eyebrow, Blaze shaking her head defiantly.

"I've got this…I know I can…argh!" Her attempt to get up failed miserably, Insendius trying his hardest not to laugh, he stuck out a hand.

Blaze, who was now too weak to even bother, was lifted into the air by Insendius, onto Sonic's bed. "…Thanks." Insendius nodded, and laughed.

"Whoo…sorry about that." Blaze had a very cross look on her face, Insendius backing away. "…Really…I'm not sure if that'll work, y'know." Insendius looked out the window, Blaze widening her eyes.

"Really?" Blaze inquired, Insendius nodding.

"I…more or less think not. You'd need more than a strip of the emeralds, and the fact that they scan your molecular structure and brain NOW? What happens in two years from now?" Blaze thought about it for a moment, realizing he was right…

"…What should I do, then?" Blaze asked, Insendius chuckling.

"I can always help you out with your problems and such. I may not be a female, but I am your mentor, am I not?" Insendius remarked, Blaze nodding.

"I suppose…" And with that, she started to speak…

* * *

The duo had just finished ordering something to eat in a restaurant, Chiharu looking at Juuchi, coming to a stunning realization… "…You seem different somehow…did you-" Juuchi swiftly cut him off with a shake of her head, Chiharu listening.

"You're joking. You finally notice?" The yellow hedgehog merely sighed, and nodded.

"Fine, what is it that's different about me?" Juuchi inquired, Chiharu thinking for a second. "You REALLY have to _THINK_ about this?!" Juuchi asked, Chiharu merely sighing.

"…It's…" Chiharu looked at her carefully, Juuchi gesturing for him to go on.

"It's…it's your fur, isn't it! It's smoother!" Chiharu finally said, Juuchi completely in shock, she just sat there, eyes widened, the 'You've GOT to be kidding me…' face on.

Not wanting out to point his major act of stupidity, she sighed. "Yes…Chiharu…it is OBVIOUSLY…my fur…" The emerald furred hedgehog said through her teeth, Chiharu laughing.

"I'm just kidding, Juuchi. It's your dress…you swapped it with Nodoka's." Juuchi merely face palmed, Chiharu smirking.

"…Why didn't you say-"

"That before? It was for a bit of fun…relax." She sighed, and nodded.

"_Least he knows the real difference…" _Juuchi thought, Chiharu's eyes fixed on her.

"…Juuchi…I wanted to let you know something…" Chiharu nervously played with his fingers, Juuchi raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm? What is it?" Juuchi raised an eyebrow, Chiharu sweating a bit…

"…I wanted to let you know…that…well…" He was sweating bullets, and as soon as he summed up the courage to say something, the waitress came, a plate with two glasses filled with drinks.

"Which one ordered the Co-" She was suddenly cut off by Chiharu, slamming the desk.

"Dang it, woman, I was about to say something!" Chiharu bursted out, the waitress and Juuchi looking at him rather oddly.

"…Sorry. Yeah, I ordered the cola." She passed him the drink, and with Juuchi getting her drink, the waitress walked briskly away. "…Sorry about that, Juuchi…I was about to say that I-" He was cut off by three people, hats on, and apparently singing a distorted version of 'Happy Birthday'…well, due to their incredible ability to stray so off key.

"…_Must…proclaim…mutual…confession…" _Chiharu thought, Juuchi looking at the three men rather strangely, Chiharu smirking, having an idea.

"Happy Birthday toooooooo-"

"_Through the clouds there is a light…we will find our way..." _Chiharu cut them off, Juuchi recognizing the song, she joined in.

"_I would die for you, cross the sky for you, I will send out a light burning for you alone. You're all I need…to set me free…and this fire will guide you…home…"_ The men looked at the duo in shock of how in tune they were, and in jealously, one threw a bottle of grape juice at the duo, now standing.

Chiharu and Juuchi dodged it, and they continued to sing. _"There is an open door, somehow it feels so familiar…we have been here before…through this old forgotten fight…There must be a way…" _Now, all three men were throwing items at the duo, now in an embrace.

Despite the duo being in an embrace, they still managed to dodge…apparently, the people had bad aiming, and sadly, now OTHER people were getting hit with empty grape juice bottles, scraps of paper, and of course, tomatoes._ "I would die for you, cross the sky for you, I will send out a light burning for you alone. You're all I need…to set me free…and this fire will guide you…home…Where our hearts are bode open…where our promise unbroken…" _Chiharu released the embrace, went to the men, who ran out of ammo to throw, and looking at the tallest one, who merely laughed at Chiharu, he stuffed a tomato in his mouth.

Juuchi's solo was up, and thus, she kept singing. _"I would die for you, cross the sky for you, I will send out a light burning for you alone…" _Chiharu, after dodging a few hits from the men, kicked him in the sweet spot, sending him to the ground as Sam rushed back to Juuchi, kissing her, and singing once more.

"_I would die for you, cross the sky for you, I will send out a light burning for you alone. You're all I need…to set me free…" _The other two men came to the duo, intending to at the very least, injure Juuchi or Chiharu.

They avoided the assault while singing, still… _"I would die for you…cross the sky for you... I will wait for you…and I'll stay for you…You're all I need…to set me free…" _Juuchi hit one person, Chiharu hitting another, the tallest guy left.

He was then promptly knocked out by the both of them, embracing and singing one last time._ "Set me free…and this fire will guide…you…" _Juuchi quickly took a gasp of air, and sung her final, solo line.

"_Home…"_ The duo then kissed in an embrace, the three men below them, and people cheering at the duo, Juuchi looking into Chiharu's eyes.

"…I love you." Chiharu whispered, kissing Juuchi once more as she blushed madly, and with that, they went in their seats.

Juuchi was trying to regain some of her breath, while Chiharu was fine. "…Nice pipes…" Chiharu noted, Juuchi chuckling.

"Thanks…I was in concert choir at my school, y'know?" Chiharu raised an eyebrow, Juuchi nodding.

"…So was I. Baritone…but I was more of a bass. Puberty hit HARD…well, to say the least." Chiharu jokingly said, Juuchi giggling.

"Soprano." Juuchi played with Nodoka's dress a bit, and with that, their order came.

"Nice song choice." The waitress said, Chiharu chuckling.

"Thanks." They got their respective dished, and dug in…

* * *

A certain aqua blue cat merely leaned against the wall of the treehouse complex, sighing as she looked up at the sky. "…Sam…I…I really want you…but…" She closed her eyes, and sighed.

"But what? Go on, Samantha." Decretus arrived in a flash of light, the cat merely sighing.

"…He's already got Nodoka. I don't want to mess with fate, or anger Nodoka…it isn't fair…the one that I like happens to be the Chosen, and he's got someone…" Her golden irises filled with water, the cat nearly shedding a tear.

"Cosmos, don't worry. You'll find someone…I know it." Decretus pat Cosmos' shoulder, the cat hugging the white fuzzball, trying her hardest NOT to cry.

She whimpered, holding back tears, but to no avail, as she began to sob on Decretus' chest. "It's quite alright, Samantha…it will in due time." Decretus tried to comfort her as she wept on…

"…Well, well…it seems as though someone's rather lonely, no?" Xanaru appeared from the shadows, Decretus protecting Cosmos by going in front of her.

"Relax. I'm only here to speak with Nodoka." Xanaru explained, Decretus shaking his head.

"She's out at the moment with the Chosen, her lover." Xanaru sighed in disappointment, Cosmos looking at Xanaru.

"…Who are you?" Cosmos asked, Decretus sighing.

"One of the Seven, the name's Xanaru, Icy Poet of the Elements…and you might be?" Xanaru stuck out a hand, Cosmos nervously walking up to Xanaru.

"…_He's actually kinda hot…" _Cosmos shook his hand, and spoke.

"Cosmos. Samantha Cosmos. One of the seven of the Chosen." His grip was firm, Cosmos staring into his sapphire eyes, practically piercing her…

"…I originally came to spoke to Nodoka…but I think I've found someone that won't have a-"

"I'd be Decretus Adero: Samantha's uncle, and Master of Order. Cosmos, I suggest backing away, this man is your enemy." Decretus advised, Cosmos sighing.

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Cosmos said, Xanaru blushing, if only for a split second.

"…I presume I must go. I shall see you all in due time…oh, and Cos?" Xanaru looked at Cosmos, who blushed a little.

"Y-yes?" She looked at Xanaru, who asked something:

"What element are you inclined to?" Xanaru asked, Cosmos sighing.

"Order. Uncle Dec's been training me!" Cosmos said, Xanaru nodding.

"…I fear you won't be fighting me then. Lagxirus is your opponent…Well then, I must bid you both adieu. Au reviour." An icicle seemed to pierce him vertically, and when it shattered, he was gone…

"…Xanaru, huh?" Cosmos uttered, disappearing into the light plain…

"…I've got a bad feeling about this…" Decretus sighed, and flash jumped away…

* * *

"…Sam…" Nodoka had Juuchi's dress off, and the duo of Nodoka and Sam was currently on the floor of a cave, a make-out session going on.

Their legs intertwined, Sam currently stroking Nodoka's back with his hands, Nodoka moaning a little before she stuck her tongue in his mouth, Sam more than happy to oblige the French. Sam had his watch on, however, checking the time occasionally…it was currently 9:30. He slid his hands to Nodoka's shoulders, deepening the French, and pulling away after around 5 minutes. "…Nodoka…I've had fun tonight…" Sam said, Nodoka giggling.

"So have I. But it's getting late, right?" The ebony hedgehog nodded, Nodoka placing Juuchi's dress back on.

"Yeah. We should start heading back now…" They got out of the cave, and they started to walk.

"…I was kinda jealous when you and Cosmos…well…" Nodoka sighed, Sam nodding.

"I get it…and I don't blame you. Nodoka…I'm sorry if I hurt you…but, she was just in so much pain, then…I couldn't help but comfort her." Sam said, Nodoka sighing. "…Nodoka…" Sam pecked the regimental hedgehog on the cheek, and embraced her. "…I'm sorry…even if you can forgive me…I'm not sure if I can forgive me…it was hard, Nodoka…really…" Sam said, shedding a tear or two, Nodoka nodding understandingly as she broke the embrace.

"…Alright…let's go." Nodoka said, kissing Sam and smirking as the both of them sped up, racing to the complex…

* * *

"…Juuchi…it was pretty fun." Chiharu said, the emerald hedgehog nodding.

"Yeah, it was…thanks for tonight, Chiharu. I enjoyed it a lot." Juuchi said, Chiharu embracing her as they were walking along with sidewalk.

"…That's all I get? A hug?" Juuchi asked slyly, hands on her hips.

Chiharu smirked, and French kissed her, Juuchi blushing, she accidently let out a small moan when Chiharu broke the French kiss. "…Wow!" She then slowly embraced Chiharu, running her hands through his quills, Chiharu intertwining his legs with hers, and the duo broke after a minute…or five.

"…It's about time we get back to the complex…let's go, Chiharu." Juuchi said, Chiharu nodding as they both sped up, and rushed to the complex…

* * *

"I'm BA-" Sonic looked at Blaze, who was currently sleeping…

"…Back." He whispered, climbing into his bed, and sleeping beside her…

* * *

Well, another chapter before I end up sleeping. Tied up all the loose ends, and I think I did decently well. Fun to type as well…So, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, (I mean, give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not flames of disaster) I'll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	13. Xevolx

**Discla****i****mer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Xevolx

Juuchi awoke within Nodoka, yawning as she rose from…well, it appeared to be the floor, but really, anything could've been the floor. The space around Juuchi was completely white, and while Nodoka did have desires, they were kept incredibly secret, and thus, nothing was shown. "Mornin', gorgeous." Chiharu appeared, Juuchi blinking: what in the world was he doing here?

"What in the world are you doing here?" Juuchi asked, the hedgehog chuckling.

"Well, Sam woke up a bit early…needless to say, he was quite irritated with Blaze's purring…and body heat, so he decided to wander, which is why he isn't next to Nodoka." Chiharu explained, Juuchi rubbing her eyes.

"Oh…you never returned Nodoka's dress." Juuchi snapped her fingers, the regimental dress disappearing, and her usual sliver dress appearing.

"Do ALL female Soulbends have that ability?" Chiharu asked, Juuchi shrugging.

"Dunno. Don't care much." Juuchi said, pecking Chiharu. "C'mon. I'm kinda hungry, aren't you?" Chiharu smiled when she nodded, and they appeared to be flying upward, and in around a second, they materialized in the realm of the living, Nodoka looking at the duo.

"Well…good to see you're up, Juuchi. Can I get my dress back?" Juuchi looked at her dirty sliver dress, sighing.

"You HAD to get it dirty?" Nodoka smiled, Juuchi shaking her head.

"I'll give it back to you later. It's inside you…least, for now. I'll give it to you later…Chiharu and I are getting something to eat." Juuchi clung onto Chiharu's arm, the hedgehog blushing.

"Fine, fine…don't be long though. Oh, wait…I smell something…isn't that Cosmos' cooking?" Nodoka pondered, walking to the kitchen to see who she suspected. "Hey, Cosmos." Nodoka greeted the feline the normally cheery feline looking rather…well, lost in thought.

"Cosmos…Cosmos…your pancake is burning…" Nodoka waved her hand in front of her face, the feline regaining her focus.

"What? Who?!" Cosmos said, Nodoka backing away.

"Whoa…it's me. You alright?" Nodoka asked, the feline nodding.

"…I'm fine. Just a bit out of it, is all." Cosmos said, Nodoka nodding in agreement.

"A bit? It's not 'a bit', Cosmos. Why are you so…out of it today? You're usually so perky, but concealing it…although not exactly GOOD at concealing it, but still!" Nodoka said, Cosmos sighing.

"…I-It's nothing, really. Don't make such a big deal out of this…it's not endangering all of us, or anything…It's just that-"

"If you still like him, then why not just say it. Just say if you like him or not. Truth be told, I'd listen to your problem…but I need to know." Nodoka intervened, Cosmos shaking her head.

"…I'm not." She fibbed, flipping a pancake.

"Really?" Nodoka asked, Cosmos nodding.

"…I've found someone else." Cosmos admitted, Nodoka raising her eyebrows.

"Really?! Do tell!" Cosmos was rather hesitant, just flipping her pancake.

"I don't think you want to hear his name, Nodoka. He came here searching for you last night." Cosmos said, Nodoka thinking about it for a sec.

"…Cosmos…it's this person, isn't it?" Nodoka thought for a second, and pointed her finger. "Take that! Cosmos…you like Xanaru, don't you?" Her silence was a 'yes' to Nodoka, who gasped. "…You…you're in love with the opposition?"

"I'm sorry. It's just…well…" She let out a sigh, regaining her composure. "…You know my situation. I…even if it's the enemy…he…" Cosmos mumbled the rest, Nodoka smiling and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand. Let's just keep this-" Cosmos shook her head, Nodoka raising an eyebrow as Cosmos intervened.

"Secret? Can't. Decretus was with me when he arrived here. He's already told the other Masters about it, and they're consulting what he called 'the higher ups'." Cosmos said, Nodoka beginning to wonder: was there really someone, or some people above the Masters?

"…Well, whoever they're consulting, it's gotta be important. Fact is, you're in love with our adversary…so it might cause some complications with the others…let's keep this hidden from the rest of the group. Our secret, okay?" Nodoka said, Cosmos thinking about it for a second: was she really going to trust who she thought was her true enemy?

"Fine." Cosmos smirked, and shook her hand.

"What if they say no?" Nodoka inquired, Cosmos sighing.

"…I don't know…I really don't. You're going to have to fight him eventually…please…don't kill him…I really want to be with him…" Cosmos said, Nodoka forlornly looking down, imagining the scenario…

"I'll try not to. Try." Nodoka said, Cosmos nodding.

The hedgehog was about to grab a plate, Cosmos smiling. "Thanks." Cosmos said, Nodoka nodding.

"…Are we friends? C'mon…let's call this war to a stalemate…" Nodoka pleaded, Cosmos giving her a pancake or two on Nodoka's plate.

"Alright." Cosmos said, quickly shaking hands with Nodoka.

"…Oh. And considering you're my friend…how about I teach you a little something?" Cosmos pulled out her suitcase, opening it.

"What's in there?" Nodoka looked inside to see all kinds of medical equipment, Cosmos smirking.

"All given to us by that 'Fallen Angel' guy…I still wonder who he is? Does he help us? Is this a trap? I dunno…I'll teach you how to use these later. For now…" She placed another bit of batter onto the griddle.

"Chow down."

* * *

"…Ahh…that's good stuff." Sam pat his stomach gently, feeling full from the food he ate, his father quite evidently surprised at how much the hedgehog could eat…

"Well, you can eat a lot…" Sam's father gaped at the plates in front of him: this wouldn't be fun to clean…

"What can I say…I got hungry." Sam chuckled, his father grabbing a dish and placing it into the sink.

"This'll be a while…" Sam's father started to wash the dishes, Sam chuckling at the sight.

"…Well, I'll be off. Thanks for the breakfast, Father." His father merely nodded as he washed the dishes and cups his son left, said son leaving the place.

"…Well, I've had enough of this. Hey. You." Sam's father looked at the girl, yes, the same one from the ski resort, who was looking at the ebony hedgehog, merely standing straight and sweating bullets. "Do the dishes. I've got to go somewhere." The girl saluted, Sam's father walking away and rolling his eyes as she merely shouted:

"Yes sir! I won't let you down, sir!"

"Right, right…I'll be back in an hour or two." She nodded, and he exited the store, fading away into the shadow of a truck.

The girl slouched down, sighing. "That kid…I gotta hand it to him, he was right…he beat the stuffing out of a telephone pole…with some kind of red…thing. He seemed pretty mad before…whatever. I gotta start the dishes…" The girl let out a moan of agony, and began to wash the dishes…

* * *

Sam's father arrived in a darkness puddle, the Masters looking at him from their seats. "…Well now that I'm here, let's begin the conference, shall we?" The other Masters nodded, and Sam's father began to pace around the room. "Decretus, you have the most knowledge of the situation at hand. Please, recall what happened." The white mink nodded, rising from his seat.

"With discomfort. It was late, and Samantha was currently outside. I went to talk to her about…well, anything, really. As you all know, we're close…she told me of her crush on the Chosen, and I listened…until the adversary arrived. They seem to have a mutual admiration for each other, from the conversation I abruptly cut off. He disappeared, and of Samantha…I fear what I had feared has come to pass." Decretus concluded, sitting back down.

"Alright, then…any comments?" Sam's father inquired, Levitas almost immediately standing up.

"Yes. OBJEC-" He was quickly silenced with a punch from, surprisingly Sam's father.

"Levitas, we don't need to start a trial. Just say what you need to." He nodded, and rubbing his jaw in pain, he continued.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, think for a moment. She's in love with the opposition! It's completely wrong of her, and-" Decretus quickly intervened, slamming the desk.

"No. It's her decision on the matter. She chooses her fate." Decretus said, Levitas growling.

"But what of the enemy? He shares the same feelings, no?" Caligus walked in, the Masters aside from Caligus himself quite surprised, they stared at him.

"…Are you truly Caligus?" Sam's father asked, the mink nodding as he took his seat.

"Very well. I see it. Caligus makes a decent point. Does anyone have any counter-" Levitas once again spoke.

"OBJEC-"

"I've already told you not to make this a trial!" Sam's father said, Levitas sighing.

"Fine. Even IF he shares the same feelings, he's still the enemy. And we all know what happened last time…" Levitas said, the others nodding, and mumbling amongst themselves.

Sam's father nodded as well, looking at Decretus, who was trying to think of something, his eyes closed in thought… "…That's true. Does anyone have any-" Decretus' face suddenly lit up, the mink slamming the desk once more and rising, his eyes opened.

"Counter? Yes. Levitas, you said that even though he's the enemy, he still shares the same feelings. However, that's exactly my argument. If that boy shares the same feelings, then the duo obviously shares mutual feelings of affection for each other." Decretus said, Levitas shrugging, then shaking his head.

"But he's still the enemy, and what happened last time…do you truly wish for her to feel such pain?" Decretus winced, and sighed, sitting back down.

"Levitas' argument is stable. Any more-" This time, Insendius rose, nodding.

"Yes. Even if she will feel pain, she shall still feel that enjoyment the first one had. Therefore, what happened in the past shall repeat itself!" Insendius said, Levitas sitting down in defeat.

"…That is all." Insendius sat as well, smirking.

"Enough. I see no reason to prolong this any further. We shall see in due time what becomes of the events, and as you all know, the battles are to occur eventually, if what has happened in the past repeats itself…and if it does, then in which case, it'll be two years until they would awaken…I fear that may be…however, it may not. So in which case, I call this conference to a close!" The other Masters nodded, Sam's father disappearing into a darkness puddle.

Decretus walked up to Levitas, a rather serious look on his face. "…Levitas…do you truly fear that Samantha would…" He nodded, Decretus sighing.

The white mink then walked up to Caligus, who raised an eyebrow. "…Caligus. Where were you all this time? I know you truly were here when the Chosen arrived with his partner…but where were you afterward?" Decretus asked, the mink sighing.

"I fear that I was ambushed. Ambushed by three of the Seven, to be precise. I was taking a walk, and they just came out of nowhere, and they got me knocked out. In a coma to be more precise. They held me in the mountain where the First was, Decretus. Some kind of ritual that they're planning…to revive him and free him." Caligus said, Decretus gasping.

"Really?! We must alert-" Decretus was cut of by Caligus, who quickly shook his head.

"No. We shall wait until they reveal themselves…and when the time arises, we shall trap them inside of the mountain. I explored a little…I found that there are, surprisingly, seven floors within the mountain. The top floor is where they will perform the ritual, but there is still mountain above the top floor, which is why we haven't noticed." Decretus nodded, and began to inform the other Masters…

* * *

"Hey, Nodoka! Cosmos!" The duo looked out of the window to see Sam, dashing their way.

He entered, the duo greeting him with a 'Hi!' in unison. "…Where's Chiharu? And Juuchi for that matter?" Sam inquired, Nodoka shaking her head.

"They're in our bed, making out." She sighed, Sam nodding.

The ebony hedgehog chuckled, imagining what it'd be like if he called Chiharu at this time… "Hey, Chiharu? Are you any hungry?" Sam asked, the yellow hedgehog just realizing how hungry he was, he quickly orbed to the kitchen, grabbing a plate as Juuchi arrived in her usual silver dress, latching onto the hedgehog with affection.

"…Well. You two seem relatively busy…never mind, you can get back to your duties." Sam jokingly said, Juuchi snuggling onto Chiharu, the hedgehog trying hard not to notice.

Chiharu quickly grabbed a pancake or three as Cosmos made some more, Juuchi still clinging onto him, he placed the plate onto the table, and fell to the floor. The duo proceeded to make out, Sam smiling at the duo, Nodoka sneakily approaching from behind, and turning Sam around, he inadvertently sent the both of them onto the floor, their bodies colliding. "…Uhh…" Sam nervously got off of Nodoka, who got him in an embraced, their lips connecting, Sam nervously smiled as she began to trace her tongue inside his mouth…

Cosmos' mind began to recall the events of last night, the feline sighing as she remembered the event, she began to just stare off into space, her pancake starting to burn… Sadly, she didn't come back to reality until a few minutes later, where her pancake was now more like an oversized hockey puck then anything else. "…Samantha!" Decretus quickly yelled, said feline surprised, she hopped in surprise.

"…Do get a hold of yourself…stop letting your mind wander." Decretus said, Cosmos sighing as she nodded.

Sam, Nodoka, and the duo's respective Soulbends suddenly looked at her, Cosmos disappearing into the light plain. Decretus threw away the pancake puck, and made some more pancakes. Juuchi rather hungry, she grabbed a plate and proceeded to wait. Chiharu on the other hand began to eat his pancakes with syrup. "…Ah well. I'm going to search for Cosmos…she wanted to show me something." Nodoka said, Sam nodding as she sunk into a darkness puddle.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain cerulean hedgehog and lilac feline (who hasn't appeared five and around an eighth of this chapter…seriously, what's up with that?) were currently walking down a sidewalk in search for something. "…Sonic, we've been walking for an hour now. There's no possible way that we could find that-"

"I'm telling you, that chili dog shop HAS to be somewhere here!" The cerulean hedgehog stubbornly crossed his arms and pouted, Blaze sighing.

"Really, Sonic. A hour, and it's not here. You even followed this stupid-"

"Map?" A voice suddenly heard, Blaze's ear twitched, but her gaze remained at Sonic.

"Yes! Wait, who-" A bolt of lightning struck Blaze, Sonic looking around to see the assailant.

"Such a idiotic fool who foolishly looks around for the obvious assailant, who is right in front of them as I attacked his foolish g-" A fireball nearly hit the assailant, a cheetah, sporting black gloves, sneakers, and something that could only be described as a lethal business dress.

Sonic looked at the assailant, and swiftly rushed forward, using Wind to make himself faster. The cheetah sidestepped, Sonic swiveling around and about to attack her. "…What, too chicken to attack?"

"Nah. Just playing around." The cheetah suddenly got a whip, trying to whip Sonic, who unnoticeably got slightly faster as he dodged. "What, is that all you've got?" Sonic taunted, the cheetah whipping faster, as Sonic dodged. "Too slow…" Sonic taunted, and with that, he ran, using Wind to quickly change direction while keeping his speed.

"Foolish fool! I am Xelvolx, the crack of thunder itself! You cannot beat…me…" She slowly stopped, seeing multiple of Sonic, her head began to spin.

She quickly shook it off, Sonic then stopping. He then sped forward, stopping right in front of her. "Too slow…" Sonic ran backward, avoiding yet another fatal whip.

"Foolishly foolish fool! This is-" Sonic then began to run around Xelvolx quickly…so quick, the cheetah began to see 10, 20 of the hedgehog. Her eyes couldn't take the strain, and she eventually collapsed.

Sonic, picking her up, then dropped her off atop a skyscraper, smirking as he leaped below to Blaze. "How did you…"

"Spare training. Why else do you think I haven't been seen much?" Sonic smiled, Blaze raising an eyebrow.

"You? Training? By yourself? That's hard to imagine." Blaze said, Sonic merely giving a 'Heh' before eyeing a chili dog stand, Blaze rolling her eyes as the cobalt hedgehog proceeded to order ten of them…

* * *

Sam approached a rather sleep deprived Levitas, a smile on his face as he eyed the gift he was working on. "Levitas! Good buddy, good pal-"

"The gift is fine, Sam. Stop asking me every day and night." Levitas said, rubbing his eyes.

"…You seem tired."

"I haven't gotten much sleep…thunderstorms. Trying to hide it from the other Masters; if they caught on that I couldn't sleep due to thunderstorms, I'd be a laughingstock." Levitas responded, Sam nodding.

"Ah. Try to get some rest now then…" Sam said, the yellow mink obliging, he proceeded to lie down on his bed.

"…Can't sleep…so hot…" Levitas moaned, burying his face inside of his pillow.

"Hey, if you're hot, think of what I have to go through. I'm sleeping with Nodoka, considering Cosmos took her bed…" Sam said, Levitas forming a small grin. "Before you ask, no we have not done those actions." His grin faded, Sam smirking as he was about to leave the room.

"Get some rest…or, at least try to." Sam said, Levitas doing a thumbs up as Sam closed the door, the mink's head still buried in the pillow.

He let out a moan of agony, and sighed in defeat. "…I can't…" Levitas said, Glacius entering the room.

"Trying to get to sleep?" Glacius asked, Levitas nodding. "Take off the blanket." Levitas nodded, and once the blanket was off, and he was still lying down, Glacius formed a sheet of ice above Levitas, the mink sighing in relief.

"Thanks." Levitas said, Glacius flipping him from his bed, and quickly forming a layer of ice behind him. "OW!" Levitas yelled, Glacius smirking.

"Any better?" Glacius jokingly inquired as Levitas moaned in pain.

"What was that for?!"

"That was for arguing against Cosmos. She's a great gal, and what if it's the enemy? Take her happiness into consideration." Glacius exited the room, leaving Levitas to ponder…

* * *

Cosmos and Nodoka were currently at the former's former workplace, the doctors rather eager to see her again, they began to bring a patient, for reminiscence of the times she was working there. "So, what did you want me to see?" Nodoka asked, Cosmos smiling.

"Simple. Just watch…bring in the patient." The next patient was a black wolf, who had lacerations on his leg and chest, a bite mark shown as well on his arm.

"…Alright. Let's begin the operation." Cosmos quickly sutured the wounds, and used antibiotic gel on the bite mark.

She then traced a line on the wolf's arm with antibiotic gel, and made an incision with the scalpel, looking at his arm, which was broken. She picked up the broken pieces with forceps, and placing them back into place, she finally cemented the pieces together with antibiotic gel. Quickly suturing the incision she made, she covered the stitches with antibiotic gel, and bandaged it. The doctors applauded as she curtseyed, and proceeded to walk out of the hospital, Nodoka following. "So? How'd you like my performance?" Cosmos asked, Nodoka smirking.

"Seems easy." Nodoka said, Cosmos shaking her head.

"Trust me, I was a doctor practically my whole life. I'd know how to deal with stuff like that, one, two, three." Cosmos smirked as she bragged, Nodoka smiling.

"I guess you're quite experienced with that kind of stuff." Nodoka said, Cosmos nodding. "Now that that's done…let's head back to the complex, shall we?" Nodoka suggested, Cosmos nodding once more as the duo dashed off.

* * *

Sam dodged some attacks from Caligus, and rushed forward to attack with Chiharu, but he dodged. "C'mon! Is that all you've got?" Caligus inquired with a smirk, Sam smirking.

"Wind…Lightning…Thunder…" Wind began to gather in one hand, while lightning and thunder gathered in the other, Caligus curious to see what he was about to do, he merely stood there.

Sam then clapped rather loudly, wind and lightning shooting forward, accompanied by the sound of thunder, Caligus just stood there, and when the attack was about to hit him, he merely created a barrier of shadow, almost negating the effects of the attack. A couple of small burns were on him…but that was it. "Order and Chaos…Fire and Ice…Wind, Lightning, Shadow, and Poison…these are the seven elements that the trio of seven have…" Caligus mumbled, Sam raising an eyebrow.

"What was that?" Sam asked, Caligus shaking his head.

"Nothing." He replied, Sam smirking as he began to utter something.

"Permissum is navitas saevio super meus hostilis…" Sam stabbed Chiharu in front of him, Caligus raising an eyebrow.

"Phasmatus Pluvia!" Sam shouted, transparent blue swords being struck down onto Caligus, who was caught by surprise.

"Permissum is navitas saevio super meus hostilis…" Sam repeated, Caligus rushing up to attack.

Sam stabbed the ground in front of him, and yelled: "Vis Obex!" Caligus was about to attack Sam, but for a spilt second, a white barrier was covering him, repelling Caligus back.

"Permissum is navitas saevio super meus hostilis…" Caligus was getting annoyed by his Latin speaking, and he dove into a darkness puddle.

He uppercut Sam when he was about to say something, resulting in the poor hedgehog not only having a hurt jaw and falling to the ground, but it also resulted in him biting his tongue quite hard. Sam felt his tongue, and endured the pain. "Hey, are you alright?" The ebony hedgehog did a thumbs up, Caligus nodding.

"I'm fine. My tongue and jaw are in pain…but that aside, I'm fine." Sam said, rubbing his jaw in pain.

"…Yeah, I think we should stop the training…for now." Sam cracked his knuckles as he got up, Caligus nodding in agreement, he sank into a puddle of darkness.

"Well…I suppose that-"

"Sam!" Nodoka playfully pounced onto him from behind, Sam widening his eyes as he fell onto the ground once more.

"Nodoka! Good to see you. How'd the thing with Cosmos go?"

"Fine, thank you very much." Cosmos looked at the duo, Nodoka getting up.

"We're headed inside to do something." Nodoka said, Cosmos pointing to her suitcase.

"Alright." Sam said, the duo going inside. "…Jeez, after last night, you'd think she'd be hanging out with me more often…" Sam said, rolling his eyes as he walked around.

"Hey, Sonic. Blaze. How's the kid?" He received a fiery slap from Blaze, who was slightly angry.

"…You seem more ticked than usual…any rea-" He was slapped once more by her, Sonic sighing.

"She's kinda mad that I bought ten chili dogs..." Sonic explained, Sam growling.

"Then why is she hitting ME?!"

"…With her credit card." He finished, eating one of the chili dogs.

"Oh, that's nice…ran out of money, Mr. Fame and Glory?" Sam asked, the hedgehog chuckling.

"No, not really. I just forgot my wallet over-OW!" He was hit by Blaze, who apparently was determined to hit him until he paid her back.

"…Can I get a chili dog? The battle's kinda made me-OW!"

"Not until he pays me back! You owe me $17.50, Sonic. I'll give you a second or ten." Blaze said, the cobalt hedgehog dashing to his room, and giving her what she wanted.

"THANK YOU." Blaze said, Sonic sighing in relief.

"It's only mere money. Why the fuss-"

"He ended up being Mr. Fame and Glory on the way back." Blaze snatched a $20 from Sonic's glove, placing it in her pocket.

Sam sighed, and then chuckled. "…The things you get yourself into…" Sonic rubbed his nose before receiving a slap, courtesy of Blaze.

* * *

…This chapter is dedicated to Buriezu za Vampire, a good friend of mine who'll miss me quite a bit, considering I'm headed on a break from my break…and over there…well, it's not exactly good. I was planned to go to Six Flags one day while visiting my uncle. Can't. It's raining the entire time I'm there…Not. Cool. But then again, what is? Heh. I'll be back Monday, probably with a ton of inspiration to fuel me to type…but I really wanted to head to Six Flags. Quite a shame… the weather always ends up being cruddy to me, JUST when something good is about to happen…Meh. So, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, and I'll see ya next! Oh...and before I forget, what Sam says before a spiritual technique happens? That's in Latin. Translations, GO!

**Permissum is navitas saevio super meus hostilis- **Let this energy rage upon my enemies... (This is basically Sam's version of _Audi Famam Illius. _You might see it again. Might.)

**Phasmatus Pluvia- **It translates as Ghost Rain, but I meant to say Spiritual Rain...close enough, I guess.

**Vis Obex- **Force Barrier...obvious as to why I named it. Heh.

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	14. Competition

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Competition

Cosmos and Nodoka were currently lying down on the floor in the girls' bedroom, suturing a 'patient', in actuality just a stuffed, life sized dummy. "…And that's how you complete the operation." Nodoka nodded and stood up.

"Thanks for the help. I figure if I forget to use Sam's grandmother's ability, or if you aren't there, then I'll be able to perform first aid on anyone." Cosmos nodded as she packed the suitcase with medical supplies, placing it underneath her bed.

"Alright...it's actually good to see we aren't ripping each other to shreds for him, right?"

"Because you like Xanaru." Cosmos sighed, and nodded as she plopped down on her bed.

"I still don't know what they have pl-"

"Nodoka! Cosmos! We've got to go somewhere! Hurry up outside, we're taking Iris' car!" Sam said, Nodoka and Cosmos nodding.

_"...Oh yeah...she used a poison techique to get out of here...but her car was still here when she left!" _Cosmos recalled as they went out, a white WISH outside.

Tails was in the front seat, Sonic next to him. All the others could sit perfectly fine: it WAS a seven seater, after all. "Can we turn on the radio?" Sonic asked, Sam about to comply, but everyone else objecting with a big "NO!".

"Fine, fine..." Sonic sighed as he impatiently tapped his foot, a GPS turning on.

"Drive 10 miles, then turn left." The GPS' voice rang, Sonic sighing.

A couple of minutes later, Sonic sighed in boredom. "Are we THERE yet?"

"No..." He moaned, but something smelled rather...odd.

"AUGH! Who broke wind?! Someone open a window!" Sonic said, the others more than willing to comply, they opened the windows, Nodoka sticking her head out of the window.

Sam, worried about her, pulled her back in...and just in time, for a car would've struck her head. "Don't do that."

"Not your life." She stuck her head back out, only for Sam to pull her back in.

"Yes you are. Now get back in." The regimental hedgehog couldn't help but giggle, Blaze rolling her eyes at the duo.

_"Honestly...those two act so caring for each other...if only-"_

"'Sonic would act that way over me...' ...Was that what you were thinking, Blaze?" Sam smirked as she turned away from the duo, slightly smoking. "I knew it. I just knew it!"

_"That hedgehog..."_

Rikku looked at Cosmos, who looked rather...spaced out. "...Hey, Cosmos? You there?" She waved a hand in front of her face, the feline snapping into reality.

"Yeah, I'm here...just a bit tired, is all..." Cosmos fibbed, Rikku nodding.

"Why do ya think we have to go to this place, anyway?" Rikku inquired, everyone just staying silent. "...None of us think about it?" Everyone merely nodded, Rikku sighing.

The vixen began to play with Tails' namesakes, which were going backward due to the wind. "...Rikku, hon...stop playing with my tails. I'm trying to-whoa!" He hit a bump, the car rising for only a split second before coming down, some hitting their heads, while others chuckling/giggling at said people.

"I know." She pecked him from behind, and smiled as he made a left.

"Go 1 mile, then turn right."

"Can't we just run?" Sonic inquired, Sam smiling.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic...my boy, you have no IDEA of the genius Tails has. His reason is simple: If we RAN there, we'd be suspected immediately. If we take Iris' car, then we have less chance of suspicion, unless if something happens. In which case, we can always use it as a projectile. A really...really big projectile." Sam pat the kitsune's back, said kitsune smirking until Sam asked "That IS your reason, right?" He then froze for a second, Sam smiling.

"...Err...yeah. Yeah, that's it." Tails said, nodding.

"Glad to hear." Nodoka said, Sam cocking his head to her, and smiling as he leaned in for a kiss.

The regimental hedgehog was more than happy to oblige, Cosmos looking away, thinking of Xanaru...but realizing they were nearing their destination as they turned right, she sighed and in a few minutes, looked at a mountain in front of her. "...That should be it. We can't drive further, due to the fact that...well, this car can't drive up a mountain. We need to find an entrance point into the mountain, or hike upward. Caligus-" Tails was cut off by Cosmos as the group exited the car, minus Sam and Nodoka.

"There must be a entrance point...I've been here before as a child...why are we..."

"He said this was where they were hiding..."

"They?"

"Those seven guys..." Tails said, Cosmos gaping. "Anything wrong?"

"...It's nothing. Follow me." Cosmos said, remembering entering a cave when she was younger...

"Sam, Nodoka! C'mon, let's go!" The duo were currently making out in the car, each moaning the other's name gently, lost in their embrace and make out session.

Sonic tapped the glass of the car window, the duo merely glancing at the cerulean hedgehog before shrugging and continuing with their session. "Fine, fine..." Sam said, getting out of the car, Nodoka closely following.

"...A cave should be up ahead...maybe they're there." Cosmos said, walking off, the others following.

In a minute or ten, the group arrived at a cave, a group of seven looking at them from above on a hill. "Ah, Chosen. And his partners as well. We've been expecting you..." Lagxirus said, looking down at the group.

Sam merely gazed at the seven, a small chuckle coming from Sonic, Sam signaling him to be quiet. "Whaddya want?" Sam asked, Lagxirus smirking.

"What we want is simple. We originally had some plans with the Emeralds, but we thought: no. They're of trivial importance to our master's revival. We want some battles." Sam's group merely smirked, a rather large one on Sonic's face.

She ran forward to attack the group, and proclaimed "...But I'm sure you'll be no-" before being cut off by Sam.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sam rushed up to the white hedgehog, who covered herself in a white aura, Sam backing away at the sight.

"We are the Seven Disciples of the First. In due time, our master will be revived…and then…you shall do nothing but cower in-" Sam punched the hedeghog in the jaw.

"Shut up and get your point across." Sam said, and then kicked her with a roundhouse to the face, sending her off the hill she was on.

Sam then used Chaos Control while leaping backward, warping next to Nodoka. Lagxirus got back up, and clutched her jaw. "...Point is, we fight with each person who has the same element. The Chosen and his partner will face off against the remaining people in the final round as a two on two. Win a fight, get a emerald, move on. Rules will be explained further when the battles start...so come back here tommorow. Same place, same time, ya got that?" Sam nodded, and Xanaru muttered something...

Suddenly, a book and quill pen was seen in his hands, and he wrote soemthing in the book. Sam's eyes widened when he literally melted, and split in half. The liquid halves then took form in Xanaru's shape, and it appeared that he had cloned himself! "…Oh GREAT…just what we need. Another one of you." Sam sarcastically said.

"Yes, just what you need…for the end of your life!" One Xanaru rushed up to him, but he was punched square in the forehead by Sonic, who apparantly was itching for a fight.

"Bring it on!" Sonic said, Sam's eyes widening as the group prepared to attack.

"...Sonic..." Tails said, looking at the group, now walking toward them.

"...Sonic..." Tails repeated, Sonic still in a fighting stance and now hopping in place.

"SONIC, LET'S GO!" Blaze grabbed his arm and dashed off to the car.

Cosmos looked at Xanaru...or rather, the Xanarus, who blushed at the sight of Cosmos, and was slightly hesitant to attack. "Xanaru! Xanaru, ya idiot! Let's attack!" Atruxst commanded, the Xanarus nodding, still rather hesistant.

"Cosmos...let's go." Nodoka said, Cosmos merely staring at Xanaru, lovedrunk.

She then resorted to picking her up and bringing her to the car. They got into their seats as the group, Tails frantically trying to get the ignition going. "Tails…" Sonic anxiously looked back at the seven people about to use their ablities.

He finally had the ignition going, Tails nodding. "…What is i-"

"Shut up and drive!" Nodoka quickly said as she pointed her finger, and with Tails thrusting the vehicle forward, they dodged an attack from one of the seven people.

Sam sighed in relief as the car kept moving forward, the others getting farther away... "I thought that was-OH CRUD!" A red bullet flew in front of his face, Sam heard doors opening as a hand tugged his arm quickly, the bullet then exploded, the car exploding as well...and with that, the ebony hedgehog was barely able to cling onto conciousness...

* * *

"Heheh...I knew there'd be a use for that 'Self Destruct' button!" Iris said, chuckling as she saw the explosion.

"But wasn't that YOUR car that they were driving?" Xelo remarked, Iris nodding.

"Don't worry...I have another." Xelo raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"Seems like this tournament's in the bag...think they'll survive that?" Atruxst asked, Xelo nodding.

"Yeah. Trust me, we put a lot of things on the boss when he was younger, right?" Xanaru (Now one) nodded, and merely kept gazing at the wreck.

_"...Cosmos...be okay, alright?" _Xanaru thought, hoping she'd be okay.

"You seem rather quiet...Xanaru...you there?" Lagxirus was waving her hand in front of his face, Xanaru about to say something to the hedgehog, but kept his mouth shut. "...Xanaru...all because we've parted ways, doesn't mean-"

"That we can't talk to each other, I know." Xanaru finished, Lagxirus smiling.

"Good to hear you understand...but you've been distant to everyone as of late...what's wrong?" Lagxirus inquired, Xanaru shaking his head.

"Nothing." Technically he wasn't lying: there really WAS nothing wrong...

"...Are you seeing someone?" Lagxirus asked, her voice losing her usual cheerful tone, replacing it with a bit of worry.

"No." Once again, he wasn't lying...he wasn't seeing Cosmos YET.

"...Look...even though we've broken up, we're still of the same team, and we're still friends, Xanaru...you wouldn't hide something from me, would you?" Xanaru shook his head, and Lagxirus nodded. "...Good to hear." Lagxirus smiled, Xanaru smiling as well as the group looked on into the wreck.

* * *

Sam struggled for conciousness, the explosion throwing him (along with some others) a good distance into the woods to the sides of the now ruined WISH. "Hey...anyone concious?" Sam muttered, shaking his head as he rose.

He saw burns on some people, especially Cosmos, whose aqua blue fur had been turned black in some spots, her blouse and skirt burnt, her bra and panties were all that were left. "I'm here..." Tails struggled to get up, burns on his feet and legs, along with some scratches.

"What happened...if the car exploded with us in it, we probably would've died..." Sam remarked, Tails nodding.

"Thank me then. I saw the bullet, unlocked the doors, and we all got out...Nodoka and Cosmos grasped your arm, and pulled you out at the last moment..." Sam looked at Nodoka, burns all over her, and her fur dark in many places.

She too, was stripped of her articles of clothing, leaving her only with her bra and panties, much like Cosmos to Sam's discomfort...and arousal. "...How are they?"

"They embraced you from both sides when the explosion arrived...they were basically a meat barrier." Sam looked at the duo, and carried the both of them...well, tried to.

"They helped me...without them I could've died...it's my turn to repay the favor...let's go, Tails." Sam's conciousness was struggling for dominance, Tails grabbing Cosmos.

"...You seem rather conked. Rest up a bit. I'll call the-" Tails pulled out a now black and unusable switch, the button in pieces.

Sam shook his head, and fiercely looked at the direction they needed to go to. "I...I want to help them...I won't get knocked out here...not yet..." His breathing was heavy, and when he was about to carry Nodoka bridal style, he felt his energy sap away, and with that, he was knocked out.

* * *

"Well...this is awkward." Blaze was unharmed, being a pyrokinetic, fire did not much damage, and a few burns aside, along with a case a frizzy hair and her outfit burnt, she was fine. "...Sonic, wake up. I'm here...are you okay?" The cobalt hedgehog didn't answer, just lying on the ground, seemingly unconcious with burns all over him.

"Rikku, are you there?"

"Yeah...just a bit burnt, is all. I'll be fine." Burns were nearing the vixen's eyes, and they were on the legs and...well, everywhere.

Her outfit was nearly gone, as well, only a small bit of her skort left, and her halter top was burnt at the bottom. "...Stupid exploding bullet..." Blaze muttered, Rikku looking at Sonic, then back at Blaze.

"...Actually, I'm pretty sure it wasn't the bullet." Rikku said, Blaze raising an eyebrow.

"How so?" Rikku raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"You really wanna know? It's long, and it'll be kinda boring..." Blaze nodded.

"We've got a knocked out hedgehog and we're in the middle of the woods." Blaze remarked, Rikku nodding.

"We were in the car, right? We were going around...say, 60 miles per hour, due to Tails' sudden acceleration. A bullet fired from a desert eagle normally goes around 210 feet per second. However, that bullet is slower than usual, so I'm guessing it's 160 feet per second. However...there's just one flaw. Sam SAW the bullet travel to the car, which was going 60 miles per hour. Do the math, and you get .5 feet per second. That's a lot of time difference, and if he SAW the bullet coming, ponder: did it ever enter the car? No glass breaking was seen or heard, thus, it's safe to assume the bullet was OUTSIDE the car. The fragments would do little damage, if any, and the explosion would barely affect the car, due the the fact we were going away from the explosion. My guess is that there was a self destruct button inside of the car, and Iris detonated it. Either that, or it's possible that the explosion nicked the engine, and that's how the explosion occured." Rikku explained, Blaze nodding.

A snoring sound was heard, Blaze rather irritated. "Don't make me worry like that!" She kicked Sonic, who was sent straight onto a tree, the cobalt hedgehog rubbing his head in pain.

"I wanted to surprise you...didn't work so hot..." He winced in pain from the burns, Blaze sighing in irritation.

"Really..." She helped him up slowly, Sonic nodding.

"We gotta get outta here...c'mon. The others are probably at the complex." Sonic said, trying to run...but falling in pain. Blaze tried to help him up, but he shook his head. "No...I can do this." He rose to his feet, and began to run, ignoring the pain.

"Wait up!" Rikku yelled, trying to run...but the pain was rather overwhelming.

"Come on." Blaze grabbed her arm, and started to run.

* * *

Nodoka was currently looking at her unconcious boyfriend, Tails watching on as he carried Cosmos. "...We need to go, Nodoka. The others might be-"

"I intend on waiting for him...I won't leave him behind." She winced from some pain due to the burns, but she still looked at him.

"Then carry him." She nodded, and proceeded to pick up Sam, her burns still hurting her, she gritted her teeth and bared the pain as she walked on.

"...On second thought...go on without me. I'll find my way back by the road...I'll wait for him." Tails was about to object to that, but Nodoka devoted to Sam, Tails found it would be basically futile to argue, and nodded, walking off with Cosmos in his hands.

* * *

"Augh!" Sonic dropped to the floor in pain, the burns advancing in severity, he moaned in pain.

Blaze ran up to the hedgehog, rather worried about his condition. "Sonic..."

"I'm fine! I can run...I'll get you all out of here...just wait! I'll keep my promise to you!" Sonic argued, Rikku now at Blaze's side.

"...Sonic..." She sighed, and continued. "You're just really...really stubborn. Too stubborn for your own good...you can't do everything yourself. Can't be the hero all the time..." She helped him up, the cobalt hedgehog chuckling as he rose with her help.

His chuckle stopped shortly after he was up, and he sighed. "I couldn't keep my promise, could I? That I'd protect you on my life...heh..." He kicked a pebble, wincing from the pain. "You can fend for yourself...but I don't want you hurt." Sonic said, Blaze nodding.

"I know...Sonic..." She smiled once more, and pecked him on the cheek. "You really are just too stubborn and carefree...but I think I like that." The cobalt hedgehog smiled, and walked with Blaze's help.

"Do you?" The lilac feline shrugged, Sonic realizing her hairband was off, if not burnt due to the explosion. "...Blaze...I..." The cobalt hedgehog really couldn't describe the feeling he was having; happiness, comfort...love?

"...I know." She kissed him, the cobalt hedgehog grinning afterward. "And I do too." Blaze blushed as Sonic trailed his hand on her cheek, the cobalt hedgehog giving her his trademark smile.

_"...If only Tailsy were here...and if only I knew where he was!" _Rikku thought, rather irritated at the fact her boyfriend wasn't there.

"...Sorry to interrupt such a lovely moment, but can we hurry?" Rikku asked, Blaze and Sonic nodding as they picked up the pace.

_"Tailsy...we'll be there soon, okay?" _She picked up the pace as well, walking briskly alongside Sonic and Blaze.

* * *

"...Sam..." Nodoka sighed as she looked at his unconcious body, stroking his chest gently. She sighed, and her eyes trailed to his face, and though burnt, it still looked handsome in her eyes. Some tears began to fall, Nodoka quickly wiping them away. "...He's always tried to protect me...even when times were rough, he always cared, and he was willing to help me without a reward afterward..." Nodoka slowly got up and picked up Sam, her burn wounds injuring her, but she pressed on.

"Just like Sam...I'll keep going...even with all the pain and stress...he never failed to protect me. He stayed stong...so I'll stay strong, just as he as!" She carried him bridal style, walking in the direction Tails went to. "...Sam...thanks. For all those times you've protected me...it's my time to return the favor." She turned back for only a second...but resumed walking shortly after.

"...After all this...it's the other way around. Please..." She began to focus on Sam, sighing as she closed her eyes. "Be okay after this...Hootai!" He was unaffected, Nodoka raising an eyebrow.

"...Why...why won't this work?!" She kept repeating the word, Sam unaffected each time.

"...Mother was always gentle, y'know..." Sam's father appeared in a darkness puddle, Nodoka rather stunned at his appearance, she sighed.

"What are you doing here..." Nodoka said, rather irritated that the technique wouldn't work.

"You have to be calm in order to do it. The calmer you are, the more effective the treatment is. It isn't just focus, like you think." Nodoka said, but then realizing something, she sighed.

"...Hey...can't I just use the darkness puddle to get out of here?" Sam's father nodded, Nodoka placing Sam on the ground, face palming shortly afterward.

"...Well, now that you realize, I believe my work here is done. Go on, use it to get to them." She nodded, and using the darkness puddle, she dove down, Sam in her arms as she quickly made her way with the others...

Sam's father sighed, and went into the light plain. "...Let the games begin."

* * *

"Tailsy!"

"Rikku!" The foxes embraced each other gently, smiling as their eyes met.

Cosmos, now on the floor and concious, got up slowly. "Well that was certainly nice of you, **gently placing me down.**" Cosmos said, Tails not really caring all that much.

Nodoka rose from a darkness puddle next to Cosmos, smiling as Sam's bandages got off, his burns now not nearly as severe. She then passed out herself due to weariness, Cosmos sighing. "You persist and go on through all the pain..." Cosmos muttered, looking at the now unconcious Nodoka.

Sonic tried to interrupt the two foxes for a moment, said foxes not caring much, they went on with their snuggling. "Come on, Tails. Call the Tornado, and let's get-"

"I can't. The button's busted..." The kitsune sulked, Cosmos sighing.

"We have to get to the complex by either the light plain or the darkness puddle. Unfortunately-"

"The people who can transport us to either one are knocked out." Sam cut her off, getting up. "She did this...so I guess it's my turn to repay her. Hootai." He pointed to Nodoka, and she was then covered in bandages, Sam looking at the rest of the group.

"...You guys seem hurt..."

"We'll treat their injuries once at the complex. Now, let's go." Cosmos said, Sam nodding as he picked up Nodoka and a hole of light appeared front of him, Sam leaping into said hole, and the rest following after him.

* * *

"...So this is the Light Plain. It's just...white. White all over." Sonic said, Sam shrugging as he grabbed Cosmos' hand, along with Nodoka.

"I think we've seen enough. Cosmos, grab onto someone. Someone, grab onto her and another. Chain yourselves." Cosmos nodded, grabbing into Sonic, who grabbed onto Blaze, who pecked Sonic and proceeded to grab Tails, who was embracing Rikku.

Sam then sighed and cracked his neck, saying one thing before her rose into the air with the others. "Whee." Sam then flew forward, the others flying forward as well. "Okay, you can let go now. Just shift your body weight to where you want to fly." Sam said, landing on the 'ground', and running forward.

He leaped shortly after, and with Cosmos' grip released, he began to twirl around in the air with the bandaged Nodoka, whose bandages were now loose, and her conciousness returning slowly. "...Sam...?" Nodoka muttered, yawning as they flew.

"Yeah...it's me." She rested her head on his chest, and he looked down to where the road in actuality was...thankfully, they were where they needed. "Take a 45 degree turn to the right! Make it curved slightly, and follow my path! Slipstream!" Sam said, landing, rushing forward and hopping, rushing in front of the group as he slowly turned to the right, the others following.

"...Sam...I'm sorry if I've been a hinderance...all this time, you've saved me, and...well, I'm not sure-" Sam placed a finger on her lips, smiling as he pecked her.

"...It's fine...we should train more...not for our sakes...but for everyone's sake." Sam said, Nodoka nodding as Sam released his grip, allowing her to move when the bandages flew off.

"...You're right. Let's train harder...for everyone." Nodoka said, and with that, they flew off to the complex...

* * *

...Well, this chapter's done. More or less fun to type, just that I was kinda busy...and slacking off at times...so, who will be the first person to battle? Only time shall tell...school is starting soon, and...well, I won't have much time left, sadly. I'll try to squeeze in what I can...and with all that said, let the games begin! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, and I'll see ya next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


	15. The Flame's Resolve

**Discla****i****mer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

The Flame's Resolve

Sam was currently looking at Nodoka, still resting on her bed due to yesterday's events, and her small injuries from said events. "…Nodoka…you're awake, aren't you?" Sam inquired, knowing the regimental hedgehog couldn't hear him, as she was sound asleep.

The ebony hedgehog let out a sigh when Sonic entered with Tails. "The button's fixed, and the Tornado's-"

"But Tails, you're too good of a pilot to nearly crash like that…" Sonic said, the kitsune chuckling as he rubbed his head.

Sonic then looked at Sam, a worried look in his eyes. "You seem worried." Sam nodded, and he pressed two fingers on his forehead.

_"…If only I was faster…more aware…more skilled…if only…then she wouldn't have gotten hurt…she wouldn't have struggled…" _Sam thought, stroking Nodoka's fur. _"She wouldn't have struggled so hard…all because I couldn't move…damn it!" _The adolescent hedgehog merely face palmed in agony, frustratingly banging his fist once onto a nearby dresser.

All was silent for moments on end, until Tails managed to speak up, mildly concerned about the hedgehog. "…You okay?"

"I'm fine." Sam said through gritted teeth, his fur turning red, but a darker shade than usual.

The kitsune noticed the color tint, and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Calm down…" The hedgehog breathed deep breaths, and his fur was back to normal. "She'll be okay. They never k-"

"Don't say it." Sam said, the fox merely nodding before Sonic spoke up.

"We've got a bit of time before we go. You gotta bring Nodoka with us, though." Sonic said, Sam nodding as he looked at Nodoka's closed eyes.

"Willing to." Sam said, picking her up, Tails pointing to the Tornado outside, which he fetched earlier in the morning.

"…Tell us when you're ready. And be quick." Sonic said, Sam nodding as they walked out to the Tornado.

"Sam…" Blaze looked at him, his eyes still a tad worried. "She'll get better." She walked away, Rikku looking at him.

"C'mon…don't blame yourself. It happened…and Nodoka wouldn't want you to feel that way. She's fine…and you're together. That's all that matters…" Rikku said, walking off.

Cosmos peeked her head into the room, Sam calmed down. "…I know you're there, Cosmos." She blushed, and walked up to Sam.

"…Don't be so hard on yourself. There wasn't anything you could do…and she chose this for you. She wanted you to be safe…and that's why we covered you. We care about you…and you care about her…us, just the same." He sighed, and nodded, carrying Nodoka bridal style to the Tornado, Cosmos following with a small briefcase as they leapt onto the plane, landing only a few minutes later in front of the mountain.

A small sticky note was on a tree, and it read:

_Go inside, ya meatheads._

_Xelo._

Sam merely pulled off a 'That son of a-' expression, and pointed to the cave in front of them. "Let's go." Sam said, rather irritated as the others followed.

The inside of the mountain was cold, dark, and damp. The air was moist, and the only light source was a few cracks of light peeking through some cracks in the mountain. A bullet was fired in front of Blaze's feet, the feline looking up to see Xelo. "Welcome to our place. Glad to see you're looking around." Xelo dropped down from around 5 stories into the air, using fire propelling from his Desert Infernos to slow his descent until he was levitating near the ground.

He then dropped, and smirked as he pointed his pistols to Blaze. "You're up, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" She made a pillar of fire below Xelo, who merely sidestepped, shooting a bullet at Blaze, who gracefully dodged.

"Hey, hey!" Lagxirus appeared in a flash of white light, along with the rest of the Seven. "Don't fight now. It's not the time." Xelo merely made a 'hmph' as he set the safety. "…Come over here, Xelo." The white hedgehog commanded, Xelo rather hesitant. "Xelo!" He walked up to Lagxirus, who gave him a firm slap to the face. "Don't disobey my orders, or the tradition of things here! You know how it's been done, and tradition will be followed!" Sam's group was merely shocked at Lagxirus' actions, usually the less serious, flirty type.

"Yes, ma'am." Xelo muttered, Lagxirus giving him a cold stare as he stood next to Xanaru.

"…Now, Chosen group. Xelo has been chosen to battle…Blaze, am I correct?" Blaze rather surprised that Lagxirus knew her name, merely nodded. "Alright. Then just stand right over there." She pointed to the spot in front of Xelo, Blaze nodding.

"Blaze…" Sonic whispered, pecking her. "…Don't get hurt too badly, 'kay?" She nodded, and walked forth to Xelo, pistols in hand.

Lagxirus then stomped on the ground, the ground rising and forming a fighting area. Suddenly, flames spouted from the sides of the arena, covering it. The flames disappeared after a bit, and Lagxirus walked up to the duo. "…Now, I want a good fight. Anything goes here, just don't injure the others that are watching.

"Alright." Blaze said, calming surrounding her fists in flames.

"Fine." Xelo said, rather annoyed and slightly afraid of the white hedgehog, who was now smirking.

"Alright. Then let's begin!" She leaped out of the area, and the battle began…

Bullets suddenly flew toward Blaze, who merely threw fireballs at the grinning dragon, wildly shooting. "Animus Induco…" Sam muttered, Nodoka now awake, she raised an eyebrow.

Sam coming to this realization, he kissed her, smiling. "…What? I was sleeping…sheesh." Nodoka said, a smile appearing on her face as the duo continued to watch, Nodoka resting her head on Sam's shoulder, he began to play with her quills. "Oh, stop…" Nodoka playfully said, swatting away the hand gently.

"Hahahah!" The dragon wildly laughed as bullets were fired, Blaze growling in irritation.

The feline merely sighed, and focused on Xelo, wildly firing bullets. "Remain centered…breathe…focus…" Blaze's body began to become covered in flames, Xelo raising an eyebrow. "As the flames have raised me…I am one with the flames…I am one with the spirit within me…" The flames turned blue, Xelo frowning as she opened her eyes. "Remain centered…breathe…focus…" A bullet was fired at her, breaking her concentration.

"Seems I'll have to go serious. 'Kay, chick…" He loaded something that looked like red pills into the guns, smirking. "Let's see what'cha got!" He pulled the trigger, red orbs floating toward the edges of the arena.

The feline raised an eyebrow as the orbs floated to the edges, Blaze shielding herself as the orbs exploded in unison. She was blinded for a split second…enough time for Xelo to rush up to Blaze, striking her with his pistol…which gave him a burn. "Son of a-" Blaze struck him with a blue fireball, sending him flying backward.

He used his wings to resist the knockback, landing safely on the ground. "C'mon." Xelo then shot more of the orbs, Blaze calmly dissipating the flames from her body.

"…Henshin." She gained the Gothic Lolita outfit and covered herself in black flame, running up to Xelo, who took the chance to fire an orb in front of her.

Said orb exploded in front of Blaze, unaffected as she punched Xelo in the face, who used his wings to cut Blaze's outfit and ascend upward. Blaze looked at the dragon, her black flames dissipating. "Die!" Orbs were fired, and Blaze propelled herself upward using black flame, striking Xelo to the ground, the orbs exploding when he hit the ground, the poor thing struggled to stand.

"…Do you know…what the Flame stand for?" Xelo asked, Blaze rather annoyed by her opponent, yet intrigued by the question, shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaze asked, Xelo rising as flames began to cover her body.

"…The Flame…has resolve…the will to keep burning…to live…" Xelo said, cracking his knuckles. "'As fierce as the flame'…Ever heard that expression?" Xelo asked, Blaze nodding.

"What of it?" She said, Xelo then reloading his Desert Infernos with a rather odd pill shaped object.

"The Flame is also a guardian of the group…to watch over and protect them whether near or far…" Xelo then placed the barrels of both guns to face each other, and fired.

A bright flame was seen, and a small cannon type weapon was seen mounted on Xelo's arm. "That is the Flame's meaning." He pointed the cannon to Blaze, loading the cannon with small red pellets.

The feline backed away from Xelo, whose eyes suddenly became fiercer. "And if anything, I fully intend on fulfilling that meaning to the fullest!" He fired, tons of bullets inaccurately firing at Blaze, who was struck on the legs, the arms, and the shoulders.

"As fierce as the flame…" Xelo then snapped his fingers, his wings now covered in flame. "This is why I alone deserve to be the victor! I have all the attributes, and all the strength…I must win!" Xelo then loaded the cannon with a black pill, Blaze feeling a burning sensation, burning her very soul away…

The bullets within her was slowly dispersing fire, burning her from within. "I'll burn you to ashes!" He fired the cannon, and…

…Nothing came out, but a small bit of gas. Xelo started to laugh maniacally, his eyes bloodshot at this point. "Once this gas has reached the both of us, you can say we'll all go out with a bit of a 'bang', hmm?" Lagxirus' and Nodoka's eyes widened, and they said "Let's get out of here!" in unison.

Most everyone left the vicinity, Sonic and Atruxst aside. "Why are you staying here? Go!" Sonic said, Atruxst shaking his head.

"He might be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I gotta watch over him!"

"Is it worth your life?!"

"Is it worth yours?!" Sonic shut up, and merely nodded.

"…She's my girlfriend…and I intend on staying with her, until the very end. 'Till death do us part', as they say." Sonic said, watching the fight go on.

"He's like my brother. Raised together…we were orphans, actually. Stuck up for each other…because that's all we had. I wanted to keep him safe…and we found out we could gain power…power…it's what we needed, what we craved. The first Darkness Eternal was like a father to us. He gave us what we wanted, and needed…" Atruxst looked at Xelo, who apparently had gone slightly (By slightly, I mean quite) insane.

"I'll kill you…and I'll win this!"

"Xelo!" Atruxst looked his 'brother' in the eyes, and the dragon merely chuckled, Blaze landing an uppercut to Xelo, his insanity still there, and the smoke, while barely visible, was still spreading. "Get a hold of yourself! This isn't what he'd want! Just calm down!" Xelo didn't respond, his eyes still bloodshot as he tried to punch Blaze, dodging said punches and kicking him in the chest.

"GRRAAH! I've had enough!" He rose into the air, his wings flapping, the gas spreading even quicker, and with fireballs spreading across the area, sparks were seen in the air.

Xelo then began to spin, his wings still slightly in flames, the gas surrounded Xelo, the dragon then seemingly combusting. "NO!" Atruxst looked at Xelo, who then fell to the ground, wounded heavily. "…Xelo…dude? You alright?" Atruxst spoke, his voice a bit softer than usual.

Blaze began to walk forward to the seemingly unconscious Xelo, who merely said "Fool!" before his eyes opened, grabbing Blaze by the neck, choking her. "Anyone who has sympathy for their enemy does not deserve to fight at all! You live to kill, and kill to live! That's the way life works!" She kicked Xelo in the face, coughing.

_"Damn…he's got a strong grip."_ Blaze thought, rushing up to Xelo as he reloaded a blue pill.

She kicked the cannon this time, sending it flying to the side, hitting a nearby stalagmite, causing it to fire mist continuously. "Sonic…get out of here!" Blaze said, punching Xelo's face.

"No! I promised I'd-"

"I don't want you to risk your life…please, just go! I promise, Sonic…I'll make it out alive!" The cobalt hedgehog thought for a second, and looked at Blaze, now struggling with Xelo.

"…Alright…but Blaze?" She growled as she was being punched back by Xelo, the feline raising an eyebrow.

"What…is it…?" She was getting weary, and Sonic merely smiled.

"I love you." She smiled as well, and suddenly, two pillars of light emerged. "Well, it's about time…" Sonic muttered, Blaze reading the inscription on her card.

"Contego!" She slowly began to glow red, a transparent red orb surrounding her, and a ring of flame surrounding the orb.

"…Appello…Henshin…Contego…Mine should be active too." Sonic noted, smirking as Xelo tried to fire at Blaze…but the shots merely burning to a cinder, also healing her wounds slightly.

She felt her strength returning to her, and she smiled at Sonic. "…Keep going. I'm ALMOST healed." Blaze said, Xelo getting rather irritated…

…And as most know, a ticked insane person is not good. "Die…just DIE! DIE ALREADY!" Xelo grabbed his cannon, pouring in all his pills.

"…I think it's best if we run." Sonic said, Atruxst nodding.

"I concur. Let's." They ran outside, looking at the others blocked by a field of light, the duo went behind it.

Blaze, still standing there with the barrier, smiled as many, many…perhaps hundreds of orbs and various other objects, like lightning bolts, large rocks, a black ball type object, and so on and so forth came to her. She merely ran, taking heavy damage from the objects, but managing to land a punch…sadly where the cannon was. An explosion was all that was seen inside the mountain, rubble, branches, and even Blaze and Xelo being deflected off the barrier… "Blaze!" Sonic dashed up to Blaze, her amber eyes closed and her pulse faint, Sonic looked at her many, many injuries.

_"…Why…was this worth it to you, Blaze?" _Sonic thought, Cosmos pushing him aside.

"We have to operate on her! Nodoka, get that briefcase on the Tornado for me! It has medical supplies!" She nodded, quickly grabbing the briefcase and handing it to Cosmos, looking at her external injuries.

"…I'll help with the operation. Just don't expect me to go easy on you." Lagxirus said, looking at Xelo. "Just help Xelo as well." She nodded, and took a look at her external injuries.

"How do you know how to assist a doctor, anyway?"

"Trust me, after you've lived for as long as I have, it's easy to recognize wounds." Lagxirus looked at Blaze, taking off her Gothic Lolita outfit.

"But-"

"Just trust me on this…the patient's a 16 year old cat…she's in severe condition. Several burns have been spotted, along with lacerations on the chest, the arms, and the legs. Her head appears to be in bad condition as well…so all we can do for now is to do first aid, and-What?!"

"Hmm?" Cosmos looked at the briefcase, only having five syringes for stabilizer. "I only made the case so that I'd have to handle small injuries. This is the best I've got…so just deal. If I can't operate on Xelo, Sam or Nodoka will just have to use their grandmother's ability-" She stopped, realizing what she just said, said hedgehogs merely blushing madly as Cosmos continued. "On Xelo. We can operate on him after the wounds have been treated…administering the anesthesia." She did so on Blaze, and cracked her knuckles.

"Beginning the procedure for Blaze." She grabbed a coolant, injecting it onto the more severe burns.

"…What are you going to do? There's no donor skin, and you don't have grafting material…"

"I guess I'll leave the exposed burn, and treat it with grafts later." She excised the dead tissue and drained the pools of blood.

"Doctor, there are lacerations needing to be treated! The sutures are ready." Lagxirus gave her the sutures, Cosmos quickly suturing the lacerations and using antibiotic gel on the smaller wounds. "First aid is complete…Let's move onto the next patient." Cosmos injected stabilizer into Blaze, and nodded afterward, moving onto Xelo.

"He's in critical condition. Let's work quickly." Lagxirus said, Cosmos nodding as she injected the coolant on the burns, excising the dead tissue, and continuing the procedure…

* * *

_After the Medical Procedure…_

* * *

The groups were currently at the complex, each side worried about their…well, not to say fallen, but comrade. Blaze was suddenly awoken by Sonic, his head resting on her stomach, the hedgehog evidently passing out due being at her side for a long time. "…Sonic…" She got off the bed, her cloak like clothing on top of the dresser, she grabbed and wore it before anyone saw her.

"…Alright, c'mon, sleeping booty." Sam said, a small smirk playing at the edges of his lips, Blaze merely slapping him.

"Rather risqué, no?" Blaze asked, the ebony hedgehog merely letting out a 'Hmm' as he walked to the boy's bedroom, seeing Xelo on Sonic's bed, sound asleep.

His wounds were less severe, and with the combined efforts of Cosmos and Lagxirus, they successfully completed the first aid treatment. "…Well, Blaze…seems like you won. Not only did you have less severe injuries, you also managed to wake up first."

"This isn't a matter of winning or losing. It's a matter of whether he's alive." Atruxst appeared beside Sam, looking at Xelo. "He really shouldn't have gone like that. If it didn't work last time, it won't work now." Atruxst said, slapping him with his tail.

"…Wait, didn't I cut part of that tail off?"

"Sutures, antibiotic gel, surgery, and advanced medical equipment. For beings living inside of a mountain, we know how to heal stuff relatively quickly." A grin appeared on his face as he pointed to his now clean and sutured tail, Sam merely raising an eyebrow.

"…Aren't we your enemies? Y'know, the 'You must DIE!' type kinda people?" Sam asked, Atruxst shrugging.

"You can say it's a façade of sorts. When it comes to legend, prophecy, and tradition, yes. But when it comes to legend, prophecy, and tradition, not really. See, we're only your enemies in terms of the Chosen legend. However, it's customary to be friendly to one another when the battles aren't taking place. So yeah…we're your friends and enemies." Atruxst said, pulling out a bag of honey roasted peanuts. "Want some?"

"Sure, thanks." He took some, and quickly placed them in his mouth. "Jeez, these are hot!" Sam said, quickly chewing and swallowing. "Augh…my tongue got burnt…" Sam said, Atruxst smirking.

"Heh. Look before you leap, as they say." Atruxst said, chuckling.

"Whatever…tell me when Xelo wakes up." The ebony hedgehog walked out of the room to see Cosmos embracing Xanaru, stroking her back. "…Whoa…that's new." Sam said, eyebrows raised, and a smile on his face.

"Hey. You haven't forgotten about me, have you?" Nodoka said, smiling as she stroked her hand up his chest slowly, gazing into his eyes.

"…No, no I haven't." The duo then kissed, a small grin appearing on Nodoka's face as she saw a blue blur fly toward the now awake Blaze, practically tackling her to the floor.

The lilac feline winced in pain, but before anything was said, a kiss was planted on her lips, the pain starting to fade as she kissed him back. "…You okay, Blaze?" She nodded, Sonic smiling. "Glad to hear. C'mon, let get somethin' to eat. You're hungry, right?" The feline heard her stomach growl, and she merely nodded. "…Alright, let's go." And in two streaks of blue and purple, they were off.

"…Urgh…" A bit of groaning was heard coming from the boys' bedroom, and shortly after, a loud slap.

"…Seems he's awake. Let's see." Nodoka said, Sam nodding as they walked into Xelo's room, finding the dragon was apparently slapped by Atruxst, who looked quite worried.

"You idiot! I thought you were completely stable!"

"I was. WAS. Though during the middle of the battle, I kinda lost it."

"Kinda?!"

"…" The dragon merely laid in Sonic's bed, eyes closed as Lagxirus then entered the room…

…And gave him yet another slap to the face. "Idiot…don't go out of control like that!"

"…Alright, I'm sorry. Where's the chick, anyway?" Xelo asked, Sam's expression unchanged, he rushed up to Xelo, fist near his face.

"…If you intend to hurt her, there'll be six other people ready to pulverize you…Is that your intention?" Sam said, an eerily calm look on his face. _"…Alright, why did I just say that? It's not like my character to say something like that…Sonic should probably be the one saying that!" _Sam thought, his calm expression unchanged.

"Actually, I wanted to say it was a good match." Xelo said, grinning as he tried to get up, though feeling his arms and legs ache, he laid down on the bed.

Cosmos then entered the room, looking at Xelo. "Your injuries should heal within a week, and you should be able to move within three to four days. Internal damage…well, wasn't much, so I think those can be fixed with an operation, which we'll perform later today. In any case, you'll have to stay here for some time until you can walk…or fly…speaking of flight, your wings are something else. Some bones have been broken, and…well, an operation is needed to fix the bones into proper shape. We'll do that later today, so stay strong, okay?" Xelo nodded as Xanaru entered as well, leading her outside with a small smile, his hand wrapped around her shoulder.

"…Hold up a sec." Lagxirus said, walking over to Xanaru and Cosmos, who were outside playing 'Who can snog each other without saying anything for the longest period of time'. "Alright, Xanaru. Stop playing around." Lagxirus' quills hardened, the feline looking over to his former girlfriend and shrugging…and then proceeding to react with the 'Oh, crud…' face.

"…Hey, Lagxirus…what's up?" Xanaru said, the hedgehog growling in irritation.

"You should know! You said you weren't seeing anyone!"

"I said I wasn't seeing anyone. I'm seeing someone NOW, but I wasn't seeing anyone THEN." Xanaru said, Lagxirus growling once more, starting to glow a bright white light.

"Xanaru…are you really going to see the opposition?!" Xanaru merely raised an eyebrow as Cosmos snuggled on his chest, making Lagxirus angrier, the hedgehog turning her hands to fists.

"Opposition? I believe you're mistaken. Only on the battlefield are we enemies. Outside, we're all good friends, aren't we?" Lagxirus merely sighed, and her light dissipating, she calmed herself down.

"Look. I don't want you to see her, or anyone of the Seven. You know what happened before, and you know history will repeat itself!"

"Does it look like I care?" Xanaru said, defiantly narrowing his eyes as Cosmos backed away from the duo, sensing a fight was going to go on, she took Xanaru's hand.

"C'mon, Xanaru. There's no need for fighting…" Cosmos looked in Xanaru's eyes, the female feline's irises rather pleading, Xanaru nodded as they walked off together, hand in hand.

"Does she look like an object?!" Lagxirus said, Flash Jumping to Xanaru, who blocked a punch from the hedgehog, Cosmos rather shocked at the duo.

"She isn't, and won't ever be." His eyes turned toward Cosmos, and he smiled. "I promise that." Xanaru said, about to punch Lagxirus…but then tapping her forehead.

"You're so tense about this stuff…just leave us alone, and we'll handle it all." Xanaru said, summoning a pillar of ice to cover both himself and Cosmos, only for it to shatter.

Lagxirus merely sighed, and walked away from the scene… _"…What they do, is now their problem. Best of luck."_

* * *

The duo were now in a park in Station Square, away from Lagxirus and the others. "She doesn't know where we are…" Xanaru said, Cosmos looking at Xanaru curiously.

"…What did she mean by 'an object'? Do you…" Cosmos looked downward, thinking of what may happen…

Xanaru shook his head, and smiled. "There's no need to worry…it's nothing of your concern." He pecked her cheek, and smiled.

"I guess I'll find out later…" Cosmos said, still thinking about it as she kissed him, leading the duo to a makeout session…which they promptly stopped after a minute or two.

"C'mon. Let's get something to eat…all the drama's gotten me hungry." Cosmos said, Xanaru nodding as they walked off.

* * *

Sonic was currently holding a sandwich in front of Blaze's face, the feline merely shaking her head as the sandwich drew closer to her face. "C'mon, Blaze. Say 'ahh'…"

"No! It's so cliché, and trite…" Blaze said, Sonic sighing as he leaned forward to kiss the feline, who blushed as she leaned forward as well…

Sonic then stuffed the sandwich in her mouth gleefully, Blaze merely narrowing her eyes at the hedgehog as she chewed the sandwich. "Least it's tuna salad…" Blaze muttered as the hedgehog grinned, taking a bite of his chili dog.

"Blaze?" Sonic asked, the feline looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "I love you." He kissed her, Blaze clinging onto Sonic by the neck, she returned the kiss, a small piece of lettuce in her teeth, Sonic slipped his tongue in the feline's mouth, pushing it out.

She slipped her own tongue into Sonic's mouth, the duo wanting the moment to last, they held each other in a warm embrace, still making out. People around them began to stare shortly after, and the duo stopped. "…We'll continue this later." Sonic said, caressing her cheek and smiling as the people began to walk up to the duo.

He then carried Blaze bridal style, and ran off…

* * *

…Whew! Finally, I'm done with the chapter…Sorry everyone that I took so long. School's hard and takes loads of time off…and weekends my mom forces work on me. Yare yare…mendokusei. However, I'm here now! While I don't consider this my best chapter, or a good one…it's vital to the story, so if it feels rushed…greatest apologies. Hope you enjoyed, R&R, keep up the good work!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	16. The Wind's Force

**Discla****i****mer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

The Wind's Force

"Blaze? You awake?" Rikku asked, the feline grumbling as she got up off her bed, the sun shining down on the lilac feline.

The feline let out a sigh of irritation, looking at her fur. "Great. My fur and hair are in knots. Rikku, pass me the brush? My fur is in knots from last night: Sonic apparently thought running me back here and placing me on my back while running through a crowd was a good idea…" Blaze stood in front of a mirror, Rikku looking at her with a cocked eyebrow.

She passed Blaze the brush, the feline wincing as she brushed through some knots. "Some situation you were in." The lilac feline could only nod, her hair down. "Whatever happened to the thing you used to tie it up?"

"Seems like it got lost. 'Tis a pity. It was a present from my mother before-" She abruptly stopped, and shook her head. "Never mind." She continued to comb her fur and hair, grunting a bit as she went through a knot.

"Hmm? What hap-" She was swiftly interrupted, Blaze's facial expression showing a mixture of pain and discomfort before reverting to her normal state.

"It's nothing." She knew Rikku was concerned, but the memories of her past were too painful to share, and thus, she kept quiet.

"Alright, then." Rikku said, walking away and turning to Sonic, who was talking with Altxanus. Surprisingly, they were making good-never mind.

"Oh, really? Then bring it on!" Sonic said, grinning as he assumed a running stance, though not before stretching (Always stretch before running, kids: you might pull a muscle.).

"Sonic, you couldn't catch up to me if you tried!" Altxanus ascended into the air, ready to run off, her voice determined, yet having a hint of playfulness.

Nodoka and Sam glanced at the duo, nodding silently. The duo was about to run/fly off…until the two hedgehog grabbed their ears. "Not so fast, there." The duo said in unison, Altxanus and Sonic rubbing their (now red) ears in pain.

"Sam!" Sonic yelled, tending to his ear.

"Girl, you are going to be in SO much pain when my ear stops hurting." Altxanus threatened, Sam high fiving Nodoka with a grin on his face.

"Save your energy for today. You don't know if you'll be facing each other." Sam said, Sonic crossing his arms defiantly, Altxanus flicked his already red ear, causing him to whimper.

"Hehe-OW!" Sonic had just done the same, Sam and Nodoka rolling their eyes, they noticed Rikku.

"Hey, Rikku." Sam smiled, Rikku smiling back. "When'll we be leaving?"

"In a bit. You don't know where Iris is, would you?" Rikku asked, Nodoka shaking her head.

"She's still at the mountain." Cosmos appeared from behind, the trio jumping a little in surprise, but noticing the figure before them, they gave a rather puzzled look.

"Why?" Rikku inquired, the aqua feline rather confused herself.

"They say that she doesn't want to be near us." Cosmos looked elsewhere, her eyes watering. She may be her enemy…but the papers were destroyed. They were still a family…and because of this Chosen business, she didn't want to lose a member.

"Not a surprise, really." Rikku commented.

_Wish she was. _Cosmos thought, being given a pat on the back by Sam's father…wait, who?

"Seems you just want them to kiss and make up, don't ya, Cosmos?" The feline turned around, the ebony hedgehog glancing to Sam, then back to Cosmos. "For all this to end…the drama, the pain. Lotsa slaps, lotsa blushes…that's romance for ya. Only way to win the game is not to play at all." He said, seemingly teleporting to Sam. "Kid, you'll see that soon enough." Sam's father grinned, Sam rolling his eyes.

"Nodoka and I are like the match in heaven! Don't-" He merely glanced the 'I should know, I'm older' glanced, to which Sam immediately shut up.

"Glad to see you understand, son." Sam pat his son on the shoulder, and then looked at Nodoka. "Whatever you do, don't die. Any of you." He then looked at Cosmos and Sam, and then patting Nodoka's shoulder. "Especially you. He'll be a wreck." He bobbed his head to Sam, Nodoka nodding, but giggling mentally.

"Well, I've gotta go do some hedgehog things." He sunk into a darkness puddle, the trio-

"Nothin' like some competition!" Sonic grinned, stretching his legs and arms.

"For the emerald, then! To the mountain and back!" Altxanus glared at Sonic, ascending into the air.

"_Even better!" _Sonic got into a running stance.

"_Bring it on!" _Altxanus was ready to fly off…

_Aw, no. _Sam and Nodoka thought, looking at the duo as they sweatdropped.

"_Let's go!" _

Sonic ran off, Altxanus closely following. "I told you, you just can't keep-"

"Up?" The bat was now directly front of him, the hedgehog rather startled, he was then kicked in the face.

He planted his feet on the ground, and slid back. _Damn, that woman can __kick._ The hedgehog rushed forward, catching up with a matter of seconds, but jumping, landing on top of her, and then jumping again. The bat ended up faceplanting into the ground painfully after Sonic bounced off her (Don't think of it like that, ya pervs), and she shook her head. _Damn, that hedgehog can __jump._ She got up, and flew after him.

"Wait up!" Altxanus said, behind him. _Well hello there…he's got some hot-damnit, I need to focus._

"How's about catching up first?" Sonic said, running backward…and then promptly hitting a tree, his spikes making him stick onto the tree.

Altxanus used wind to propel herself forward much faster, laughing at the hedgehog's blunder. "Hahah-D'oh!" Altxanus then hit a tree herself, her face slamming into the bark, and then grating on the tree bark, hitting numerous branches on the way down.

She finally hit the floor, Sonic getting his spikes out of the tree, he looked at Altxanus with slight concern. This was for the emerald…but the life of another came first. "Altxanus, you alright?" He walked up to her.

"Urrgh…" She got her face up off the floor, Sonic backing away: splinters were on her cheeks, ears, chin and eyebrows, and as a result, the bat hardly able to see.

_Her face is covered with bruises… _Sonic thought. "Hey! How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I don't know…I can't see very well…" Altxanus responded, a hint of weakness in her voice.

_I don't think that she can go on. I gotta get her back to the others._

"C'mon, Altxanus. I'll help ya back." Sonic grabbed her by the arm, and rushed back to the Complex…

* * *

Sam slashed vertically at Nodoka, who evaded with a sidestep and then grabbed Sam's arm, flipping him down onto the floor and pointing Juuchi Yosamu at his neck, her body firmly pressed on top of his. "Is that judo?" The ebony hedgehog inquired, a cocked eyebrow directed at his regimental girlfriend.

"No idea. But it works, doesn't it?" The ebony hedgehog grinned.

"Indeed it does." Nodoka said, getting off of Sam and letting him get up, kissing him afterward.

Sonic then rushed past the duo, Nodoka's and Sam's fur getting much dirt stuck on, the ebony hedgehog sighing in irritation. "To the baths?" Sam inquired.

"Right behind ya." The duo walked to the bathing room briskly, Nodoka getting some dirt out of Sam's hair.

* * *

"Cosmos! I've got an injured." Sonic said, the aqua feline nodding as she looked at Altxanus' face, making a face, and then calming down a bit.

"Alright. I will say this, her face doesn't look too good." Cosmos said, taking a few more splinters out of her. "I'll get to the medical procedures as soon as I can. Just wait." Cosmos said, looking at Sonic.

"Alright. Thanks, bud." Sonic did his thumbs up and wink, Cosmos smiling and nodding. **(Author's note: Sonic/Cosmos...crack couple, or possibility?)**

"No prob. This is kinda my job...Lagxirus! I may need some assistance." The white hedgehog entered in a nurse's outfit. "Alright. I'll get the tools, and we'll begin treating first aid ASAP." Lagxirus then turned to Sonic. "How was she injured?"

"Flew right into a tree. Face first, laughing at me. Race for the emerald, too." Sonic said, Lagxirus jotting it down in a small notebook.

"Uh huh...You say this was a race for the emerald?" She cocked an eyebrow at the cobalt hedgehog, said cobalt hedgehog nodding.

"Yes, but-"

"Grats. Your team just won the emerald." Lagxirus said, Sonic slightly in awe.

"Wait, what?" Sonic asked, mildly confused about what was going on.

"You heard me."

"But why?"

"For starters, it looks like she won't get better anytime today. And secondly, you're allowed to make your own challenges for the emerald, if you feel it's really worth it. It's just that no one ever does so, so we just do it the old fashioned way." She shrugged, and jotted down a bit more into the notebook. "Any other things of note?"

"Well, I slammed the back of my head into a tree, but-" He was turned around, Lagxirus looking at the spikes.

"UGH!"

"What, what is it?" Sonic inquired.

"Your quills are filthy! Take a long bath and get those cleaned, will ya?" Lagxirus said, pushing him away. "Oh, and you've got some wood in your hair, get that out, too!"

_My quills must've tensed up before I hit the tree..._

"Otherwise, you're fine. Now go." Lagxirus said, the hedgehog nodding.

"Alright." Sonic smiled. "Thanks." She nodded, gesturing him to leave...

* * *

_Oh, boy...I wonder what Sam got me..._

"Umm...'Doka?" The ebony hedgehog was nervous as he was bathing, the regimental hedgehog currently cleaning his back.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Would you hold it against me if...I didn't get you anything?"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Love it! Hahah!

The next chapter'll be serious and somewhat lighthearted, mainly focusing on the relationships and Sam's dillemma. And don't worry; it won't take as long. I've resolved to be a quicker updater, and- *is thrown missiles*

Heh. Hope you enjoyed reading a much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see ya next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


	17. Thunder's Cackle, Lightning's Fury

**Discla****i****mer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Thunder's Cackle, Lightning's Fury

It was a nice, peaceful day in Station Square. The birds were chirping, the sun was out without a cloud in the sky, and everyone was happy. Just sunshine, lollipops and rainbows.

Well, almost everyone.

"Hey...what are you doing with that-"

A loud crashing sound could be heard in the distance. "Hey, wait! Drop the-" The voice that was commanding the beast to stop was male...and was also frightened. "Drop the baton, you can hurt someone with it!" Suddenly, a green and black blur dashed across Sonic and Blaze, a regimental blur following closely with what appeared to be a conductor's baton.

"_By all that is mighty, **how** did you not get anything for our anniversary?"_ A distinctly female voice was heard, and she was _piiiiissed._

The blurs continued to travel until they could no longer be seen: the booming voice was soon no longer heard, the rush of wind no longer felt. The witnesses to the event could only ask one thing:

"What was that all about?"

* * *

"I'll have the chicken." A two tailed kitsune eagerly stuck his plate out, a large, almost cartoonish drumstick plopped onto the boy's plate by a certain white mink's hand. "Thank you!" He sat down at a nearby chair, his companion beside him.

"Well, the challenge doesn't have to be violent. Try choosing something you're good at!" The vixen looked at her boyfriend with a large smile, almost comical in it's magnitude.

"I'm good with machines, you know that well. But I'm not sure if he is...I wanna give her a fair shot too, y'know?" The fox gave a small smile, Rikku sighing.

"You realize that these people are out to bring about the end of the world as we know it?" The vixen gazed into the kitsune's ocean eyes with concern. "If they win, we won't be able to stop them...Tailsy, this is huge!"

"I know. But still, this is tradition they have to follow. For what reason, I'm not sure. But it's against their will, I know that much." 'Tailsy' argued, his eyes wandering around her eyes, looking at her face in general.

Suddenly, two people burst into the room. A blue feline wearing...questionable clothing was first, showing off her 'assets' as she liked to call them. The other was a white hedgehog, dressed in the same manner. And at the same time, both struck poses as 'questionable' as their outfits, shouting two words that most would like to hear. "**BEACH PARTY!**"

Another blue feline entered, whistling a familiar tune to himself, his eyes closed. He was blissfully unaware of what had transpired a second ago...and bumped into the duo. Opening his eyes, he proceeded to lose massive amounts of blood from his nose and faint.

Tails and Rikku on the other hand, most certainly noticed. "Wait, wait just a second. You want to go to the beach and throw a party? When there's important things going on?" Tails objected, his hands slamming on the table. "This is-"

"Going to be fun!" Rikku chirped, smiling. "C'mon Tailsy, we need to relax a little with all this stress!" The kitsune cracked an almost invisible smile, blood starting to trickle down his nose. He sensed this, and quickly ran to the bathroom. "Tailsy?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a red echidna was meditating atop a giant glowing ro- "It's an EMERALD."

...A giant glowing EMERALD, his hands at his knees as he breathed in the crisp air of the skies. However, he sensed a disturbance in the F-

"**_I'm going to skin you alive!_**" The green and black blur was running around Angel Island, the regimental one now with her Soulbend.

The echidna was ready to snap. _First, I get bothered by that Batgirl, next Sonic comes and taunts me while I try to hang out somewhere else, and now..._ A vein could be seen popping on his head. Then another, and another, and one more! However, the echidna's actions were a very large contrast to what he felt...to a point.

He calmly went to the blurs, and grabbed them both by the hands, Sam and Nodoka now actually visible. "Look, I'd really hate to disturb your little argument that you have. But quite frankly, it's annoying. So would you please-" It was when Nodoka kicked something, and that 'something' managed to make it's way to the Master Emerald and break off a very, very small piece that Knuckles unleashed his fury.

"**_Get OFF OF THIS ISLAND!_**" He tossed them both off, grabbed the piece, and restored the emerald to it's former glory. Or, whatever 'glory' that it had by being restored every 5 se-

"**_SHUT. UP._**"

* * *

Blaze had changed into her swimming gear, the entire gang (minus Sam, Nodoka, Knuckles, and Shadow) was now at the beach, the lilac feline making a small chuckle as she saw Sonic quiver before the might that was simply known as The Ocean. "No! No, get me away from there! No!" The hedgehog tried running away, but to no avail: Blaze had her grip tightly on one of his quills.

"Please...at least try and swim on your own accord." The hedgehog struggled and tripped, giving a whine of despair.

"Give me mercy..." The feline chuckled once more, but felt like something was coming her way...something that was going to hit her and Sonic really, really hard in the head. "...Sonic?"

"Yes, dear?" His voice was muffled by the sand, his tears being soaked up.

"Why do I feel shade in supposedly direct sunlight?"

**_DA-DOOMPH._**

Sam and Nodoka plopped down on Sonic and Blaze respectively. "Oww..." Sam got up, looking at Sonic with a large laugh until he was strangled by Nodoka.

"**_How could you forget our anniversary, you insensitive-_**" The hedgehog was silenced with Blaze flaring up, her magenta dress burning, leaving her in her two piece (she claimed that she "would be ready any time underwater". Take that as you will.) in the water.

"**_Mor-_**" She was cut off by hugging. Lots of it from both parties of seven in their bathing suits.

Suddenly, something felt different. As though something was right behind Sam...or rather, someone. "Son, the one thing I learned in life: never, under any circumstance should you make your future wife angry. It will make you scared out of your soul." Sam's Father was right behind him, patting his shoulder. "To cure it, all people can do is support the girl, help her through. In your case, just **give her the bracelet.**" He turned back, and as abruptly as Sam's father entered, he left, sinking into the shadows of the nearest woman's bathroom.

Nodoka soon calmed herself...and Tails walked up to the darker, self proclaimed Master of Thunder. "Okay Xevolx. I challenge you to a duel of insulting." Tails smiled, having taken multiple lessons on wit from the master himself: Sonic.

"I accept. But why waste your time? You're going to foolishly lose." Xevolx stated, her eyes piercing into Tails...or, so it would be if Tails wasn't looking at fiercely back.

Tails then said something that he was probably going to regret learning from Sonic. "How can I lose this battle? Your wit is as about as large as your mammaries: non-existant." Tails grinned, Sonic doing a thumbs up in the background, Rikku and Blaze (along with nearly every other female) resisting the overwhelming urge to slap him.

"Little fool, so what? Your wit can focus as well as you focus on machine projects; you foolishly can't!" Xevolx said, a crack of thunder being heard as she folded her arms across her chest proudly. _I'm proud of my noticeable size!_

"Well, what about the machines I work on? I work on all of them constantly!" Tails argued, another crack being heard, the others thinking that it was probably a good time to get out of the water...

"Yeah, but your foolishness causes you to spend more time on your projects than you do with your girlfriend!" Xevolx grinned, Tails feeling that statement sink into him... _I wish she was wrong..._

"And so what? You're so 'high and mighty', you can't even see your own flaws in front of you!_ You're so full of yourself, I'm surprised you can take in anything!_" Another crack of thunder rung through the air, the others going away from the duo.

"_You're such a chatterbox, I'm surprised that Rikku could talk when you met her, fool!_" More crackles of thunder were heard as the duo began to insult each other in larger degrees of 'That _had_ to hurt', almost as if the thunder was laughing at the argument the faster it went.

"_**I'm surprised you could spell your name without listing every other quality you find to be personally attractive!**_" Tails furiously spat out, his fur on end.

"**_And I'm wondering how you're here, instead of spending all your time with your gadgets, you fool!_**" Xevolx shouted, the aerial explosions getting louder, more intense.

"**_You're hideous!_**"

"**_You're more hideous, fool!_**"

"**_You are!_**"

"**_No, you are!_**" It soon degenerated into a flurry of thunderous (literally, every hit made a BOOM) slaps, Sonic going in to try and break up the fight.

The keyword here is 'try'.

"Hey, hey. Stop the slapping, this is a battle of insulting!" Sonic smiled, laid back despite having a hedgehog land on him a couple of minutes ago.

Xevolx responded to this by screeching really loudly, lightning striking the waters...and despite being a wielder of lightning and thunder, Xevlox was the first to go down, followed by Sonic...Tails was barely able to hang onto consciousness, blood leaking out from some spots under his skin, the kitsune smiling. "I win." He said in a singsong voice, collapsing.

Rikku was the first to dash up to a victim, more specifically Tails. She scooped him up, Nodoka helping, having calmed down a great deal: enough to do something besides yell. Lagxirus and Cosmos were next, picking up Xevolx and Sonic respectively with a solemn frown on their faces, hurrying to the car along with everyone else. "...Buckle up. We've got to get these people treated, stat." Cosmos said, flooring the pedal and zooming off.

* * *

...I'm here. I'll try to get in what I can, whenever. Please...know that I have something outside of Fanfiction. I've been stressed, busy, etc...

...Thanks for reading...and I hope someone appreciates the three straight hours until 2:13 that I typed this.

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


End file.
